


Desus Prompt Fills

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: All prompt fills will be posted here. Rating and tags will vary and change, each chapter will have the rating and warnings for that fill.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Daryl finding out it’s Paul’s bday (not sure when his is) and teaming up with Maggie to surprise him?? He has no clue an no one has ever celebrated his bday before so he’s a bit shocked and overwhelmed. Just give him a nice day with fluff and just the right hint of old angst. 
> 
> Omg, Neekano I just noticed this in my inbox just a couple hours ago. I have no idea how long it has been there and I feel awful if this is super late! I threw this together really fast and I hope it is what you had in mind! Happy Birthday hon!! 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and just a touch of angst. Rated T.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

The ding of his phone had Daryl groaning as he rolled over to pick it up. He unlocked his screen to find no notification just as Paul snuffled and reburrowed himself into Daryl's side. Daryl didn't think anything of it as he picked up Paul's phone, the screen lighting up to show the notification bar across the screen. It was a text from Paul's boss telling him to enjoy his Saturday and have a happy birthday. 

Daryl stared at the screen until it went black. He had no idea it was Paul's birthday, sure they had only been dating six months but Paul knew when his was. They just celebrated it the month before and now Daryl felt shitty for not thinking to ask the man when his own was. Granted, Paul didn't volunteer the information to him. 

Daryl blinked at the time, barely seven in the morning which was far too early to be up on the weekend. Daryl knew he had to do something for his boyfriend though. Paul had bought Daryl a new helmet on his, an expensive one with bluetooth plus insisting on taking him out for a steak dinner. Daryl didn't have the time to come up with something like that, but he could do something and he knew just who to go to about it. 

Paul grumbled as Daryl slipped out of the bed. Daryl stroked his hair as Paul wiggled over into his spot without waking up. Paul had slept over the night before, still not disclosing the birthday information, and they had no real plans for the day. Daryl picked up his phone as he set Paul's back in its place and quietly left the room. 

"Hello?" Maggie picked up on the second ring like he wasn't calling at the ass crack of dawn. The sound of a crying baby in the background was probably what had her so bushy tailed so early. Maggie had been Daryl's friend but the moment he introduced Paul to her they became best of friends. 

"Hey, what's up?" Daryl sat down the sofa, turning so he could see or hear if Paul stirred. 

"A teething baby is," Maggie chuckled and the crying had quieted some, "What's got you up on your day off?" 

Daryl ran a shop, doing mostly repairs and oil changes but it was doing well. He worked Monday through Friday, Merle took over on the weekends and he had a good crew so he knew everything was fine while he was gone. 

"Did ya know it's Paul birthday?" Daryl asked and the long pause that followed was answer enough. 

Maggie sounded annoyed as she huffed, "No, the brat hasn't said anything." 

"Figured," Daryl sighed. Paul for all his rambling and chatting nature was reserved about a lot of his life. Daryl knew it probably came from growing up in the foster care system and Daryl had enough of a fucked up past to not push for more than what he was given, "We gotta do something." 

"Duh," Maggie's eye roll was audible, "What you got in mind?" 

"Was kinda hoping ya might have some idea." Daryl grinned as Maggie snorted before humming for a few minutes. 

"Well, I could make some calls and we could do a big dinner over here," Maggie suggested. Her and Glenn had the largest house, her father's farm house that he passed down to her before retiring to Florida with his wife, "Get the whole gang together and surprise him, I bet Beth would love to make a cake and I can get Glenn to grab some decorations." 

Daryl was grinning like a fool, "Yer a damn goddess, ya know that?" 

"True," Maggie giggled, "Then all you have to worry about it getting him over here, let's say by seven." 

"Perfect, thanks Maggie." Daryl was so grateful; the woman was a force. 

They hung up after that, Daryl glad that part was done. That just left one other thing to worry about. He needed to figure out something as a gift and find the opportunity to go buy it. 

\---------------------------------- 

Paul slept until just after nine, waking up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Daryl looked up from flipping a flapjack to find the yawning and rumble haired younger man coming into the kitchen. Paul came around the island, winding his still bed warm arms around Daryl. 

"That smells amazing," Paul nuzzled into Daryl's back, "What's the occasion?" 

Daryl could hear it, knowing the man well enough to hear the slight challenge in his voice. Like this was a test to see what Daryl did and did not know. What Daryl didn't know was why Paul had hidden his birth date from him but he knew the man had to have his reasons. Besides, Daryl did have the little party planned later, so there was no point in ruining the surprise now. 

"Breakfast," Daryl nudged him back, "Get some coffee brewing, sleeping beauty." 

Paul stepped back, sticking his tongue out at him as he turned the coffee pot while tugging some knots free from his hair. Daryl plated up the pancakes and got the bacon out of the oven as Paul got them each a cup of joe. Paul acted like it was the best breakfast he ever had making Daryl roll his eyes. 

Paul went to get dressed afterward and Daryl had been for a few hours at that point so he went about making the bed and washing the dishes. Paul came out of the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top, twisting his hair up into a bun as he walked up to Daryl. 

"I'm going to hit the gym while it's still early," Paul leaned up to leave a peck on Daryl's cheek, "I won't be long." 

Daryl just nodded, Paul worked out every day even on his days off and his birthday apparently. Daryl didn't argue because he did still need to go find Paul a gift. Paul waved as he grabbed up his keys, phone and wallet before going out the door. Daryl waited until he heard him pull away after grabbing his bike keys up. 

As much as he hated the place, Daryl went to the mall. He wasted almost an hour wandering around and looking in the shop windows. Nothing seemed to fit Paul and Daryl was getting annoyed by all the teenagers. Daryl was about to give up when he saw the mall had an Academy attached to it. He figured he could at least pick up some more wax for bow while he was out. 

Daryl was walking toward the crossbow section when he saw another sigh. The word Knives in bold drew him in. Paul had a thing for knives, a whole collection that was beyond impressive. Daryl did recall a certain type of knife missing among the throwing knives and tactical blades. The associate of the section offered him some help but Daryl was grinning because he knew just what he was looking for. 

\------------------------------- 

It was just turning seven when Daryl turned down the road to Maggie's house. They were in Daryl's old truck and the younger was still giving him side glances. Paul hadn't protested when Daryl told him Maggie had invited them over, it happened often enough. Paul cocked an eyebrow at all the other cars parked out front of the farm house but still said nothing. 

Daryl had crammed the bag from Academy under his seat, he grabbed it as he got out. Paul glanced at it but still said nothing and the bag was opaque enough that he couldn't see what was inside. Daryl opened the door, holding it for Paul like he usually did when they entered somewhere because Daryl was a gentleman damn it. 

The sound of party poppers had Daryl wincing and Paul gasping as the chorus of **_"SURPRISE!"_** nearly took them off their feet. 

A generic 'Happy Birthday' banner was tapped to the wall, a few balloons floated around and the room was packed with their friends. Maggie had made a lot of calls and she was bouncing in the center of it all as Glenn held Hershel and his phone recording the moment at the same time. 

Paul seemed to be frozen until Daryl leaned over, his lips right against Paul's ear as he whispered, "Surprise, baby." 

Paul blinked up at him, face flushed and glee in his eyes, "How did you know? How did you do this?" 

Maggie came crashing into him at that moment, Paul laughing as she squeezed him, "Daryl told me it was your birthday, bad boy for not telling your bestest friend and I got this set up." 

"How'd you know though?" Paul wasn't upset, his smile and bright eyes proof of that but he wanted to know. 

"I read that text from yer boss, sorry." Daryl scratched at his neck as he set his gift on the coffee table covered with others and the gang descended with hugs. 

Paul was being lifted by Jerry as he smiled over at Daryl, "It's fine, this is awesome!" 

Paul was hugged or kissed by almost everyone before the pizza was broken out. Daryl slipping a hundred-dollar bill in Maggie's purse when she refused to take it as repayment. The happy birthday plates and cups filled with beer where everywhere. The cake was amazing, a give since Beth made it from scratch. Paul was flushed with joy the whole night and Daryl had honestly never seen him any lovelier. 

It was just before eleven when people started heading out. Rick, Michonne leaving with a sleeping Judith and tired Carl. Aaron and Eric heading out with Gracie soon after, Hershel had been put to bed for over an hour at that point. Ezekiel was carrying a knocked-out Sophia as he and Carol left. 

Jerry, Tara and T-Dog were wasted so Abe and Sasha offered to drive them home as Rosita and Andrea helped Maggie and Beth clean up. Daryl and Paul were loading up Paul's presents into the bed of the truck. They were mostly novelty shirts with sarcastic things that Paul loved to wear along with some new gi's for his work as a martial arts instructor. All nice things but quickly gotten even if they did perfectly fit the man. 

Daryl closed the tailgate as Paul came to lean against it, the Academy bag in his hand and a smile on his face. Daryl smiled back as he leaned next to Paul as he spoke, "This was the best birthday I ever had, thank you, Daryl." 

Daryl went to shrug but Paul cupped his cheek as he leaned in to press their foreheads together, "I mean it, no one has ever cared about my birthday before, so I stopped caring too." 

Daryl swallowed that information like a handful of salt. Even with how awful his parents were he still at least got a cake on his birthday and Merle always remembered. He hated that Paul hadn't been properly loved in his life, loved enough for someone to celebrate his birth. 

Daryl knew that was going to change from now on, so long as Paul wanted to put up with him, Daryl would make sure his birthday was treated as important a day that it was. Because to Daryl it was a very important day even if they hadn't been together very long. The younger man meant more to Daryl than anyone else. 

"I care, wish ya woulda told me, coulda done more." Daryl tucked Paul's hair behind his ear, fingers lingering in the soft strands. 

Paul shook his head with a smile, "This was perfect, babe." 

Daryl nodded as his face flushed from Paul own happiness and he glanced down at the bag in his hands, "Ya gonna open that?" 

Paul leaned back with a chuckle and Daryl settled his hand on his waist so he wouldn't go far. Paul opened the bag and pull the long sliver case out. The word 'Winchester' embossed on the top making him beam as he opened it. He gasped at the bowie knife that laid inside, his finger tracing over the wood handle and gorgeous steel blade. 

"Figured ya needed a good bowie knife for yer collection." Daryl mumbled as Paul closed the case and flung his arms around Daryl's shoulders with an, "I love it!" 

Daryl laughed lifting him off the ground as he returned the bear hug. Paul was breathless as he whispered, "You're amazing, I love you, Daryl." 

Daryl flushed at the praise and confession but buried his face in Paul's hair, "Love ya too. Happy birthday, Paul."


	2. A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paul giving Daryl a lap dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon, I know you asked for this ages ago and I am so sorry! I hope you can forgive how long this took me. But I had fun with this one. Kinda fluffy sexy even if I can not describe dancing at all lol. I tried so I hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Lapdancing. Rated M.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

When Daryl got done with his guard shift he was hoping to go back home and relax. He was two houses down when he heard the music pouring out of the open windows of his and Paul's house. Daryl almost turned into Rick's quieter domicile but trudged on and up his porch. The front door was open and Daryl braced for what he might walk in on. 

Daryl hung his bow on its hook by the front door, kicking his boots off as he peaked into the living room. The house had come with a stereo system and stacked on the coffee table were Paul's many mixed CD's. Daryl didn't know the song that was playing but it was fast and upbeat with a decent female singer. This wasn't the first time Paul had set up a little concert in the living room but what Daryl was looking at was a first. 

Paul hadn't had any duties that day so in place of his usual cargos and duster were comfy clothes. A pair of soft athletic pants and worn tee shirt, his hair twisted up in a messy bun. Paul had Judith's little hands clasped in his, helping her shimmy along to the song. Judith was hopping to the beat, not really dancing but much more adorable. Paul was bent down to her level, bobbing along the song as best he could as he sang along. 

Daryl hadn't been noticed yet so he leaned against the door jam, not saying anything as the next song shifted on. It was slower, a sweet almost melancholy melody. Paul didn't waste a moment, he swept Judith off her socked feet and set her on his hip. She giggled as he placed one of her hands on his shoulder and took the other in his large hand. 

He swayed slowly, spinning in place to the beat. Judith looked entranced as Paul whispered the lyrics to her and dipped her sweetly. She grinned big and bashful like she might be even more in love with the man than Daryl was in that moment. One of her hands came to his bearded check, her little fingers burying in it lovingly and she beamed when Paul nuzzled into her palm. 

Daryl had known for a while that he loved the ninja, had said as how but not as often as the younger man said it to him. Now, in this moment though, Daryl was so smitten it was sickening. Paul was beautiful, inside and out but Daryl had never thought so more than right then. All soft around the edges in their home, barefooted on the carpet while dancing with Judith. Damn, Daryl was almost melting from it all. 

"Aren't they just the cutest?" A voice whispered right in Daryl's ear. 

"FUCK!" Daryl yelped, whipping around to find Michonne throwing her head back in laughter. 

Daryl's face was on fire as he glared at the woman. He hadn't heard her walk up, to engrossed in the scene before him. Not that the woman could blame him, she had stood for a moment before deciding to scare the shit out of Daryl. 

"Uncle Daryl, 'Chonne!" Judith cheered as Paul set her down and picked up the remote to hit the mute button. 

Judith tackled Daryl's legs as he turned back around, he chuckled as he pried her loose so he could pick her up. She cupped his warm face in her hands, telling him all about all the dancing she had done. Daryl nodded glancing over to see Paul smiling almost bashfully as he collected her things. Daryl nodded along with her as Michonne took her bag from Paul. Michonne held her arms out to the girl and Daryl passed her over. 

"We can dance some more tomorrow, right Uncle Paul?" Judith asked from Michonne's hip. 

Paul reached out and took her hand, bowing to kiss her knuckles, "Whatever m'lady wishes." 

Judith squealed and clapped as Michonne thanked Paul for pulling babysitting duty so much lately. Paul loved it, he usually only had Judith but some days Aaron would leave Gracie too. He loved the little girls so he was more than happy to do it. 

Michonne closed the door as she and Judith waved bye. Daryl scratched at the back of his neck as he felt Paul staring at him, he glanced over at him to see the wide smirk there, "Shut up." 

Paul laughed as Daryl grumbled over to sit on the couch, the younger man collecting his CD's to replace on the proper shelf. Daryl laid his head back closing his eyes, listening to Paul moving about the room. The curtains dragged shut but the windows stayed open, the late afternoons were too warm to close them and it wasn't hot enough to warrant turning on the central air. 

"It's yer fault she snuck up on me." Daryl mumbled making Paul snort. 

"How so?" The sound of the stereo's CD tray opening followed the question. 

"Makin' such a show, who wouldn't get distracted?" Daryl grinned as the other man stopped moving for a few beats. 

"A show?" Paul's voice was full of teasing as the sound of cases opening and shutting could be heard then the tray whirled closed. 

"What else would ya call it?" Daryl opened his eyes, looking up to see Paul's face covered with a mischievous smirk. 

"That was just playing around," Paul shrugged casually walking over to the coffee table picking up the remote that sat on it before easily sliding it over the carpet and out of the way. Daryl quirked an eyebrow as Paul stood in front of him, he hit a few buttons the remote before tossing it aside, "This is what I would call a show." 

The music started instantly, sultry enough to make Daryl sit up straight, was that Beyoncé? Paul's hips started swaying slowly, perfectly in sync. Paul's hands came to his stomach, bunching his shirt up slowly as he rocked to the beat. Daryl's mouth went dry, fingers clenching as Paul grinned while that thick happy trail came into view. 

Daryl had never had something like this happen to him. Merle had gone to clubs like that before and dragged him inside and sat through girls floundering around his lap but this was different. This set his blood on fire as Paul's lean torso came into view, the shirt slipping off and falling to the floor. 

Daryl swallowed as Paul took a step forward, turning with so much flare before bending over to shake his ass right in Daryl's face. The fabric of his pants going tight over the firm flesh, Paul's fingers hooking his thumbs in the waistband as he looked over his shoulder. He stood back up straight and the expression on Daryl's flushed face must have been just what he wanted it to be. 

The pants hit the floor without a sound, Paul kicking them away as he did that bend thing again that made Daryl lightheaded. All the blood his body was pooling in his crotch, his dick so hard in his jeans he was sure the zipper would give any moment. The black briefs were maybe just a bit too tight but Daryl was far from complaining. Daryl wasn't blind, Paul had an amazing ass just like the rest of his amazing physique. 

Paul dragged his hands up his thick thighs, fingertips teasing at the waist of his underwear before continuing upward. His hands buried in his own hair, his hips never lost the sway of the beat as the hair tie came free. Paul spun around fast, his hair whipping in a perfect halo before falling back over his shoulders. Daryl's heart was pounding so hard and loud to his own ears he couldn't even hear the song anymore. 

Another step had Paul stand between Daryl's knees, Daryl whimpered as Paul put his hands on his shoulders. Paul grinned as he swirled his hips to the beat before planting his knees on the cushions on either side of Daryl's hips. Daryl gasped as his lap was filled with Paul's warm undulating form. His hands twitched and Paul didn't miss it. 

Paul leaned down, forehead resting on Daryl's as he still swayed to the song and he took Daryl's hands to place them on his hips. Daryl's fingers dug in but in no way stopped the movement of them. Daryl knew Paul could feel how hard he was but Daryl could also feel the erection pressing into his own stomach. Paul's hips slowed as the song ended, his nose brushing over Daryl's before he swept the older man into a kiss. 

Daryl's hands slid up his back, pulling him closer as he came to settle in the larger man's lap. Daryl was more breathless than Paul as their lips moved messily. Paul's fingers buried in his hair, holding tightly like there was ever a possibility that Daryl was going anywhere. 

"Okay," Daryl gasped as Paul pulled his mouth back but just pressed their foreheads back together, "That was a damn show." 

"Mmmhmm," Paul hummed, looking at Daryl's through his lashes before whispering, "You want an encore?" 

Daryl nodded so fast and hard he almost knocked them both out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing people dancing is hard, okay? lol. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Prompts can be hurled at me over at scramblingminds on tumblr


	3. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: based off the outro of the song Sleep on the Floor by The Lumineers I just think of Paul or Daryl talking to the other abt bumfuck georgia, both young and dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jd-lyn on tumblr I don’t know why I struggled with this one so much but this idea finally popped in my head and I wrote this in an hour. Sorry I took so long, I hope this was worth the wait at all! Enjoy dear! 
> 
> I know, two in one day? I must be back on my shit lol
> 
> Warnings: Modern AU. Pre-relationship. Recreational drug use. Rate T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

"This place is a shit hole, kid." Daryl sighed, smoke flowing from his mouth before he held the blunt out to his smoking partner. 

Paul hated that Daryl called him that. He was only seven years younger than Daryl's twenty-five. Paul had met him at a party almost a year ago. The older guy clearly didn't want to be there but when Paul saddled up to him in his spot in the corner he didn't tell him to fuck off. They smoked together and Paul scribbled his number on Daryl's arm before the guy had to drag his brother out of a fight. 

Meeting up and getting high became a thing for them after that. He wouldn't say they were friends but they had a closeness. Daryl didn't come to Paul's graduation earlier that spring and he didn't even know what Daryl did for a living. He just knew the guy could roll a damn fine joint and was hotter than holy hell. 

Paul had a crush and if his gaydar was worth any kind of a damn, he figured Daryl liked him for more than his bud and conversation skills. That didn't mean they were doing anything more than smoking but Paul could fantasize. He was just an eighteen-year-old boy after all. 

Paul wasn't surprised by the statement, they lived in a bumfuck, one red-light town in Georgia. Of course, it was a shit hole. There wasn't even a college, you had to drive a half hour away to the next town over for their community college. Paul had the grades to get in, he had the right scores to go almost anywhere but he just didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew, at that moment he all he wanted was to hang out and stare at Daryl. 

"And this revolutionary news was spurred by what?" Paul took a deep hit, savoring it before exhaling slowly, noticing how Daryl's sharp blue eyes tracked every movement. Paul stared back, could almost see the wheels turning in Daryl's head where he was sprawled on the floor of Paul's room. 

"Ya deserve more than this place." Daryl said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world but Paul just snorted. 

"So do you, but here we are." Paul passed him back the blunt. 

It's not like Paul never thought about it, leaving. Going somewhere else, like Chicago or New York, start over or really just get started. Be more than what this town was. Paul didn't want to work at the factory that kept it going or a meth cooker which was where the real money came from. 

He knew he could go do something, he could draw or even sing in café's for rent money. He was an artist at heart and he could go to a city where that meant something. Hell, he could do some underground MMA shit for quick cash with his skills in martial arts if need be. 

One thing kept him where he was and he knew it was Daryl. Daryl who was sweet and short tempered, who would jump in a fight for his brother even if he got more beat than the other man. Daryl who only ever smiled once in a blue moon but it was so beautiful. Paul couldn't just leave such an amazing soul alone in this town for it to destroy. 

"We don't have to be." Daryl finished off the blunt and crashed the faint ember in the ashtray. 

Paul sat up from where he had been laying on his bed, Daryl sitting up too like the words had been a challenge. Paul blinked, waiting for the big 'gotcha!' moment but it didn't come. Daryl just stared at him, like he was waiting for the biggest news of his life. 

"Are you serious, Daryl?" Paul whispered. 

Daryl sighed, a grin tugging at his mouth, "Fuck yeah, I got almost ten grand saved up and the trucks in my name now that Pa's dead. We can just go." 

"Go?" Paul repeated making Daryl nod, "Like just pack some shit, take our cash out and go?" 

"Exactly, leave yer folks a note so they don't put out an amber alert," Daryl was really grinning now and Paul returned it even bigger, "And we can just go to one of them fancy place yer always jawing about." 

"Chicago?" Paul perked up, that was just a dream but holy shit this felt like it was real. 

"Where ever ya want, Paul." Daryl nodded again. 

"And we can go right now?" It was almost noon and if that didn't say something that they were getting baked in the morning, Paul didn't know what else would. 

Paul was on the edge of his bed now, Daryl having sat up in his knees in front of him. Paul was looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but honesty with no hint of a cruel joke. Paul had some savings, a college fund he wasn't using and it would take nothing more than his ID to close the account. They could be on the road before lunch time. 

"Right now." Daryl declared and Paul just reacted, he grabbed Daryl by the face and yanked him in. 

Kissed him right on the mouth, big smack noise and all. Daryl blinked at him afterward, neck going red before he snorted a laugh. Paul dared to kiss him again, this time Daryl returned it before he stood up. 

"I'll be back in an hour, if yer sure ya wanna do this." Daryl walked toward the door. 

"I'll be ready," Paul grinned as Daryl turned to head out and he hollered after him, "Don't forget your toothbrush!" 

Daryl's hand popped back in, flipping him off in parting. Paul almost fell over his own feet he got up so fast, grabbing his old school backpack to start stuffing full of clothes. An hour and half later he was in Daryl's truck heading north, that bumfuck Georgia town just a dot in the rearview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different writing style with this one, I try to change it up. If there is one y'all like best, just let me know. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carl gets a HUGE crush on Jesus (after Daryl and Jesus are already together) and Rick and Daryl have to talk to him about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr's Usero-o this was just such a cute prompt, thank you for trusting me with it. I hope I did it justice! Enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: Teenage boy with a crush, nuff said lol? Seriously, it’s just angsty fluff. Rated T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Carl hadn't meant to let it slip, to reveal the little secret he had been harboring for months. Pretty much since he and Enid decided they were better as friends since she was staying at Hilltop and he was back in the rebuilt Alexandria. The infatuation happened suddenly, just as quickly as the man moved into his home. Jesus moving to Alexandria wasn't a surprise, with his and Daryl's relationship it made sense. Some people followed someone they loved while others learned maybe they hadn't really cared for her that way. 

Carl was shocked by the crush as it developed, like overnight or came to life with the sleep rumbled man at the dining table the next morning. All Carl knew was that Jesus was amazing and his heart kicked up a notch just being around him. He didn't think that made him gay or anything, sexuality was more fluid than that. He knew he had liked Enid but now he just liked Jesus, simple. 

Carl didn't plan to ever let it be known though. Jesus lived with him, in his dad's house in the same room as his boyfriend. That boyfriend being none other than Daryl Dixon, so Carl was not opening that can of worms. He was content to just admire Jesus from afar and joke around with him like a buddy. 

That what had Carl watching Jesus give a self-defense lesson. Jesus was stripped of his coat and vest, in just cargoes and sleeveless undershirt. Carl watched his arms as he showed a few basic blocks and jabs, some crucial kicks and where to place them. Carl glanced over as someone plopped down where he sat in the grass on the other side of the little clearing. 

Daryl was covered in sweat and some blood was spattered up his forearms. He had just got back from a hunt, clearly having gutted the animal before joining Carl. As Carl got older Daryl had started feeling like more of a real buddy and less like an uncle figure. They could joke and Daryl even told him jokes he learned from Merle that got him both rolling and blushing. It was a nice feeling, like he was more than just a kid to the man and he didn't want to screw that up. 

They sat in silence watching Jesus partner everyone up to spar, his eyes glancing over and spotting Daryl. A smile cut through his serious teacher façade and he waved over at Daryl. Daryl lifted his hand in a salute, smirking as Jesus winked at him before going back to his lesson. Carl wished he had been the cause of so much joy on the ninjas face. 

After a while the group started asking to learn some more complex moves and Jesus laughed. He explained that they had to learn the basics first, how to stop a punch before moving to anything harder. A few of them rallied that they were ready and Jesus shook his head looking over at Tobin, "Would you mind helping me with a demonstration?" 

Tobin smiled uneasily, "Okay?" 

"I won't hurt you, promise. All you have to do is try to block me. If you do, I'll teach everyone some more moves. If not, we'll call it a day here. Deal?" Jesus looked around to the who cheered until Tobin agreed. 

Jesus set them up a few yards apart. Their size difference was almost comical if Carl didn't already know just how capable the smaller man was. Jesus told him could do whatever he needed to defend himself, strike or just block or whatever. When Tobin nodded he was ready Jesus moved. He closed the distance in barely a second. 

Tobin threw what would have been a nice jab, had it landed. Jesus ducked it, rolling forward onto his hands. His legs swung up, knees hooking over Tobin's shoulders before the man could process what was happening. Using just the strength of his legs and core Jesus sat up, balanced on the man's shoulders making everyone gasp. Tobin barely let out a yelp before Jesus clenched his thighs as he spun his torso toward the ground. 

Tobin was flung off his feet, Jesus making sure to land so his own back took the impact of the fall not Tobin's neck like it should have. Tobin still let out a strangled gasp as Jesus quickly pulled his legs back and rolled to his feet, hand coming to Tobin's back to ensure he was alright. The larger man started laughing, "That scared the shit outta me." 

Jesus laughed too and everyone decided they weren't ready to move up in class just yet. Carl's jaw was hanging at the move, it had happened in just a matter of seconds. Jesus was a freaking force to be reckoned with. Carl glanced over to see Daryl in a similar state, eyes dazed as he mumbled probably more to himself, "I'm terrified yet aroused." 

"Me too." Carl didn't realize he said it out loud until Daryl's head slowly turned so he could stare at him. 

Carl wished the ground would just open up and swallow him as Daryl blinked a few times before those piercing eyes lowered into a squint, "Excuse me?" 

\------------------------------- 

Daryl was drumming his nails on the wooden table top, Rick next to him and Carl sitting across from them both. Daryl had practically snatched the boy up from the ground, dragging him home where thankfully only his father was. He then sat Carl down at the table and tugged Rick next to him. This was something they all needed to discuss. 

"So...?" Rick cocked an eyebrow at Carl, waiting to be enlightened about the cause of this impromptu meeting. 

Carl glanced at Daryl who just tapped harder, hoping that would make the kid spit it out. Carl sighed, rolling his eye before mumbling, "I have a crush." 

"Oh?" Rick's eyebrows went even higher on his forehead and Daryl grunted kicking the kid under the table. 

"On Jesus." Carl whispered, face going red at the confession. 

Rick made a noise in the back of his throat, head tilting as he took in that information, "Oh!" 

Daryl snorted at the reaction, Rick turned to give him a look pleading for help. Daryl gave it, "Since when?" 

Carl shrugged, "A few months." 

"So, since he's been living here?" Daryl asked, remembering Paul taking distance out of their long-distance relationship. Carl nodded and Daryl waited for Rick to finish processing all this. 

Rick nodded slowly, "Are you sure this is a real 'crush'?" 

"I don't know." Carl shrugged again. 

"I know he's pretty, son," Daryl and Carl shared a look before staring at Rick like he lost his mind, "But that isn't really liking someone." 

"It isn't like that, dad," Carl shook his head, "It's more than his looks. He's really smart, and strong. He's capable and a badass." 

Daryl felt his neck go warm, those were very similar to the reason's Daryl loved the ninja. The passion on Carl's face as he spoke of Paul was so genuine. The boy clearly had some feelings there but Daryl wasn't convinced. 

"But are ya sure this is a crush and not just admiration?" Daryl asked and Rick nodded in agreeance. 

Carl paused, clearly thinking this over and Rick cleared his throat, "Is it more of some hero worship or do you want to be romantically involved with Jesus?" 

Carl's eye went wide, clearly thinking about that second option before shaking his head, "I don't know, I don't think so but I like him a lot, dad." 

Rick sighed, "Okay, son, it's alright." 

Daryl wouldn't have minded Carl having a little crush, it's not like it would come to anything. He just figured the boy needed to talk this out, like Daryl wished he'd had coming up. Daryl knew a lot of people had eyes on Jesus, the man was perfection on every level. Even if Daryl was a bit biased. 

"You're not mad, Daryl?" Carl's eye was full of worry, like Daryl might hate him now. 

"Nah, of course not," Daryl reached over to slap Carl on the arm, "Just didn't want any tension and thought it was better to get all our cards on the table." 

Carl nodded, relief all over his face as the door opened and Paul came in. Daryl knew he was a little shit at heart because he couldn't help what he said next, "Hey, Paul, guess who has a crush on ya?" 

Paul rolled his eyes good naturedly, "You don't have to keep telling me, we're pretty much married, babe." 

"Ha-ha, not me," Daryl deadpanned before point at Carl making him squeak, "This man, right here." 

Paul looked down at Carl, watching his face go red and he ducked into himself, Rick punching Daryl on the arm with a chuckle. Paul stared for a moment before leaning down to throw his arms around Carl's shoulders, "Awww, that's so cute!" 

"Oh god," Carl buried his burning face in his hands as Paul petted his hair making cooing noises that were so over the top Daryl and Rick were in stitched. Carl knew it was all in good fun, even smiling as he groaned, "I hate y'all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> scarmblingminds ......as if ya didn't already know...


	5. Tipsy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rick and Daryl talking about sex/their sex lives and Rick being all heteronormative and clueless but curious, but maybe they’re trying to have some guy talk, or maybe they’ve been drinking, or maybe one of them needs advice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tumblr anon, I know you sent me this ages ago. I tried to keep this funny but there are some serious points so I hope you can still enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: drinking and talking about sex, great combo. Rated T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl didn't know where Rick had found the two bottles of whiskey, he didn't really care since the man was sharing. They were on Daryl's porch passing one bottle back and forth, it was a rare moment to just unwind and not have to worry. There were more good days lately, something they deserved after so much bad. 

Daryl had just got a good mouthful of amber liquid when Rick blurted, "So, which one of ya is the girl?" 

Daryl coughed but choked the whiskey down, the extra burning making his nose run. Daryl scrubbed at his face as Rick chuckled taking the bottle back. Daryl's face was red from the liquor and the question. Rick meant between him and Paul, their relationship still fairly new but the ninja had moved to Alexandria and into Daryl's house just a few weeks earlier. 

He had no idea where the question came from. Rick had barely batted an eye when Daryl told him about his fondness for Paul. He had been less impressed by Paul moving in but maybe it was a question that had been simmering for a while. The alcohol just loosening Rick's lips enough to actually ask. It was a fair curiously, given how odd of a couple he and Paul were. 

Daryl scratched at the scruff on his chin as he mumbled, "Think the point is that neither of us are girls, man." 

Rick rolled his eyes, "You know that isn't what I meant." 

Daryl chewed on his lip, he and Rick had never spoke about either of their sex lives. Daryl hadn't had one to speak of before Paul and Daryl had overheard enough to not have to ask about Michonne. It's not that the question bothered him, Rick was like his brother after all and he had just enough liquid courage in him as well. 

Daryl watched Rick take a swig, "Ya mean which of us is the bottom?" 

Rick nodded, "Yeah, I don't know all the terms and stuff." 

Daryl grinned snatching the bottle back, "Guess." 

Rick glared like he didn't want to play along before he sighed, "Him, I suppose." 

Daryl nodded with a hum, "Why?" 

Rick swallowed, realizing this teasing conversation had just turned on him. Rick could tell that Daryl was trying to joke along but there was an edge to his eyes, like one wrong word could start a real fight. Rick had just enough to drink to not be more concerned by that, "He looks like one, I guess." 

Daryl hummed again, "Ya saying Paul looks like a bitch?" 

"Uhhh....Am I?" Rick wasn't sure even what he was saying or why he was still saying it, "I mean, he is smaller than you and way prettier." 

"You realize he could kill both of us with his pinky toe if he wanted," Daryl huffed, "Ya know we ain't like ya and Michonne. Looks don't mean much." 

"So...he doesn't bottom?" Rick asked and Daryl was right, Jesus could and had whipped both their asses. 

"Well, course he does, Rick," Daryl threw his hands up before pointing his finger right in Rick's face to get his point across, "But only cause he likes to, not cause he's the girl." 

"Oh, yeah, of course." Rick nodded taking a huge swallow from the whiskey bottle. 

Daryl smirked waiting until Rick was mid gulp, "He fucks me like a man too, when he wants." 

Whiskey burned the back of Rick's throat as it spewed from his mouth, even rushing up and out his nose which was agony. Daryl doubled over, holding his stomach as Rick sputtered and cursed, his watery glaring eyes doing nothing to deter Daryl's hysterics. 

Rick made a note to never ask a tipsy Daryl these kind of questions, he was too damn honest. Daryl almost tripped down the porch steps as Rick chased him, the redneck just laughing harder and Rick couldn't help but join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this justice, I wanted to not be stereotypical and still be funny without being ignorant. Welp. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	6. Obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wondered if you could do something with Rick watching Daryl and Jesus get closer and closer and he wonders if Daryl is gay (because Daryl's super secretive about everything) or if they're just friends until one day he needs Daryl to do something for him, and when he opens the bedroom door he finds them snuggled together sleeping naked in Daryl's bed and he just feels so happy for his brother and closes the door to let them sleep ?   
> I just thought it would be so cool to see the evolution of their relationship through someone else's eyes, the little things that Rick sees and he thinks they're just really good friends until he sees them together when it was actually very obvious from the start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livelongandlove, I loved this prompt! I couldn’t wait to fill it, so here ya go!! I hope this is what you were hoping for hon! 
> 
> I think I got my mojo back y’all! lol
> 
> Warnings: None, just some fluff 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl warming up to Jesus had been slow then all at once. Rick knew his brother didn't trust the man after the whole truck fiasco but Rick knew he would. War brought people together better than most anything. It was like overnight that Daryl's lingering unsure looks shifted to companionable with the scout. Jesus came around to Alexandria a good bit, helped put it back together after the attack and the war ended. 

Rick didn't think much of it when he noticed how Jesus and Daryl seemed to be attached at the hip during those visits. No one even batted an eye when Jesus came in the gate covered in walker blood prompting Daryl rushing to him and patting him down while the man swore he was alright, just stumbled on a small herd. Daryl took his wrist and dragged the grinning man to the infirmary. 

Rick often walked past them while they had hushed conversations, leaning close so just the other could hear. It was refreshing to see Daryl getting along with someone and being so happy around them. Daryl had closed himself so far off during the war but it was like Jesus was prying him back out, Rick was grateful for that. 

Almost a year later and it was like having the old Daryl back. His wit and snark were back, his face more in the habit of relaxing out of its scowl. Daryl was back going on runs, looking for more people with Jesus almost always in the passenger seat. 

Daryl laughed again. The first time Rick heard it again it almost scared the shit out of him. Rick popped his head around the corner to the living room, finding Jesus in the middle of some dramatic retelling of a fight and Daryl's head thrown back. Jesus was like a flame and Daryl a moth drawn to it and it was healing him instead of burning. 

So, when Rick came in from his guard shift he wasn't surprised to find Jesus's coat on the hook and boots by the door. The man had arrived the afternoon before, some fresh crops from Hilltop and would be leaving with a supply of bullets that Eugene had made for the colony. Jesus usually crashed in Rick's spare room while in Alexandria. 

Rick knew Daryl wasn't up for the day but needed a to ask a favor. They were running low on brass for Eugene, and he figured the redneck wouldn't mind going on a run for it. Maybe drag Jesus along with him. Daryl's room was the converted attic, Rick quietly walked up the steps to the door and opened it without knocking. Rick went still at what he found. 

The room wasn't overly large but plenty big for a double bed and dresser but clothes dotted the floor anyway. The windows were open letting in the cool early morning air so the room wasn't stifling. The sheets on the bed were a wreck, crumpled and pulled loose from where they were tucked. The white cover stopped just shy of Daryl's hip, the cut of his hipbone as clear as the hand resting above it. 

The long length of Jesus bare back ended with his head tucked under Daryl's chin. Daryl's face nestled in the fluffy hair of his crown, as his tanned arm wrapped around Jesus shoulders. His fingers spread possessively over Jesus shoulder blade. Jesus stirred just a bit at the sound of the door opening, nuzzling his face into Daryl's throat. 

Daryl grunted wrapping the arm that had been tucked under his pillow around the smaller man. He turned them over so his back was to the door, blocking Jesus from view but his arm wound over Daryl's scarred back. His hand resting on the top of Daryl's ass, the sheet shifting just enough to expose a few inches. They both sighed and stayed asleep as Rick closed the door. 

Rick was as silent as possible as he crept back down the stairs to the second floor. Rick had never seen Daryl look so peaceful, hell he had only ever seen the man truly sleep a handful of times. Now Rick got it, Jesus and Daryl hadn't become good friends. Rick was probably the only one dense enough to not see the relationship for what it really was. 

Rick hadn't known Daryl was gay or if that was even right but he knew it didn't matter. Rick would go find Rosita and Tara, ask them to go on the run. Rick smiled, Daryl deserved some more rest with Jesus, who was obviously his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	7. Road Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: desus + road head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon I don’t know if you meant for this to be a prompt but I wrote something anyway lol. I’m trying to get back into the swing of things so I hope this is what you were looking for! Enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: Blow job
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl grunted as he pressed his body back against the door, the scratching and groaning on the other side of the wood was almost deafening, "Paul!" 

"Give me a minute, babe." Paul huffed as he tugged at the window, trying to wrench it open. 

They almost didn't spot the clinic from the highway; the kudzu was trying to reclaim the building. The almost sun-bleached sign had been what Daryl saw and the faded 'immediate care' had him turning down the side road. He and Paul had done a quick sweep of the area, when they found it to be clear they went inside. 

Daryl never could understand why people always seemed to find a way to barricade walkers in the worst places. They had gone through half the building, Daryl letting Paul take charge of looting since the man better knew what they needed. There wasn't even a warning on the door, Daryl thought nothing of letting Paul pick it. Then as soon as it was open a crack the groans started up with a roar. 

Their boots squeaked on the stained tile as they hightailed it back toward the front door, the twists and turns of the halls now a nuisance. Paul grabbed the back of Daryl's vest as they rounded the last turn, the lobby slammed packed with walkers that had apparently navigated the building better than them. Paul hauled Daryl into one of the doctors' offices. 

The door wasn't the strongest and the lock didn't even work, Daryl slamming it shut as Paul skidded on the tacky carpet over to the window. Daryl threw his weight back against the door as it trembled under the assault of walkers. Paul groaned as he saw the window had been painted shut at some point but that didn’t stop him from grabbing the bottom of the pane. 

"Might not have a minute, darlin'." Daryl winced as the door gave a crack but still held. 

Paul glanced back, seeing how the door bowed at Daryl's back and figured it wasn't worth the time to try to pry the window open. He took a step back, planting his left foot and with a slight spin kicked the glass, shattering it with his steel toe. He knocked the still hanging glass free of the pane with his leather covered elbow. 

"Let's go, Daryl." Paul turned, pulling his gun to cover Daryl as he moved from the door. 

The wood gave as soon as the man's bulk was gone, slamming to the ground with a wave of walkers floundering to the floor. Paul took down the first few whose rotting hands reached for Daryl's pants legs. Daryl ducked through the window, it was barely a five-foot drop to the dirt, he turned letting a bolt fly right past Paul's ear into snapping jaws as the ninja jumped out. They took off around the building, hoping none of the walkers had figured out the front door was unlocked. 

Daryl didn't even have his door shut as he turned the engine over, Paul having just slammed his when they were tearing out of the parking lot. The only sound in the car was the loud air gulping breaths they took. Daryl managed to get his crossbow off his back and into the backseat so he could sit back as they heading back to the highway. 

Paul slouched down into his seat with a heavy sigh that made Daryl glancing over at him. Paul grinned as he held up his bag, opening it show it slam full of meds and gauze but he dug into the bottom. Daryl snorted as Paul produced a heating pad, something Maggie had been begging and then nagging them for as she reached the back half of her pregnancy. Daryl had never even seen him pick the damn thing up or where in that hellhole he had even found it. 

Daryl shock his head as Paul grinned closing the bag and tossing it in the back. Daryl turned for home when they reached the highway, Paul taking a long drink from a water bottle before offering it to Daryl. The older man took a few refreshing swallows before setting the bottle in the cup holder. Daryl grinned as Paul reached over, gloved fingers catching his before it could return to the wheel. 

Their laced fingers sat on the center console for a while, both content with the silence before Daryl mumbled, "Ya really saved our asses back there." 

Paul shrugged like it was nothing, which maybe It wasn't since all people did nowadays was save each other's skin. Daryl squeezed his fingers to get him to look over at him, "Seriously, using them ninja skills to bust that window was really smart." 

Paul rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "I do what I can." 

Daryl snorted, watching Paul's face closely with his next words, "Was pretty fuckin' hot too, darlin'." 

Daryl hadn't been expecting the kick when Paul stepped back but damn was it effective. He knew the younger man was strong but to see it so well displayed had Daryl feeling things he shouldn't while trying to get away from walkers. 

Daryl grinned at the slight color as came to Paul's high cheekbone's, he didn't often blush so Daryl basked in it when he could. Paul blinked a few times before a smiled spread over his lips and he pulled his hand free and Daryl returned his to the wheel. Daryl cocked an eyebrow as Paul raised the center console, sliding over so he was right next to Daryl. 

Paul watched as Daryl's knuckles went white on the steering wheel as he leaned over so his mouth was right next to Daryl's ear, "Oh, was it now?" 

Daryl swallowed, nodding as Paul nuzzled behind his ear and his hand settled on Daryl's thigh. Daryl swerved just a bit as Paul's hand trailed up his thigh before ending with him cupping Daryl's crotch. Daryl foot let up on the gas as Paul squeezed his already filling erection. 

Daryl shivered as Paul breathed in his ear, "Keep driving, babe." 

How he did it one handed Daryl had no idea, all he knew was that his pants were open. He gasped as Paul's gloved fingers wrapped around him, fishing him out of his boxers. Paul leaned back, Daryl glancing fast enough to see a smirk on his lips before he was leaning down. 

"Fuck!" Daryl choked as Paul's lips pressed to his cockhead then down the underside of his shaft. 

Paul slid back for better room, long back stretched over the seat as he licked over the hard flesh. Daryl's foot let up just a bit and Paul's mouth hoovered over the tip, just the occasion brush of a bristled cheek that had Daryl groaning. His boot pressed down, car speeding up with a jerk as Paul lips closed around him with a suck. 

Daryl just knew he was going to crash, all he could focus on was the wet heat around him and the soft low hums coming from Paul's giving throat. He could barely see the damn road as Paul's nose bumped his pubic bone, the deep swallows making him go cross eyed. His right hand came down, burying in Paul's hair enough to pull it back from his face. Daryl risked a glance down, watching Paul bob a few times before he turned his head. 

There wasn't much room between Daryl's lap and the wheel but Paul's head fit well enough. Enough that he was able to glance up at Daryl with one eye as he took him deep into his throat again with a moan. Daryl nearly whimpered as he looked back to the road, hips twitching as Paul managed to chuckle even with is mouth so full. 

Daryl was so close, fingers aching on the wheel and in Paul's hair. Daryl tried to pull him off, Paul refusing to move even as Daryl warned him of his quickly barreling orgasm. Paul just ran his tongue over the tip before swallowing with moan. Daryl slammed on the brakes, his orgasm making his vison white out. Paul unmoving even with the abrupt stop, just drinking down ever drop that he was given. 

"Damn, Paul, yer gonna be the death of me." Daryl slumped back against his seat, managing to put the car in park with his left hand as he yanked with his right. 

Paul came free this time, letting Daryl pull him upright. His lips bruised and slick as he licked them, swallowing the last of Daryl's cum in his mouth. He grinned, looking gorgeous even with his flushed face and soaked beard. 

Daryl leaned forward, kissing him deep and messy, uncaring of the flavor there. Paul laughed into the kiss, clearly pleased with himself but not half as much as Daryl was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	8. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paul and Rick in a fight? Maybe Rick keeps pushing Daryl to go on runs after the war or work with Dwight? Daryl is doing anything he asks, cos family, but he’s not getting any breaks and finally Jesus can’t take it anymore? He’s still kind of an outsider but he can see Daryl’s state when Rick can’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you sent me this ages ago, tumblr Anon. Sorry I took so long! I really don’t know how I feel about this one, I like it but also I’m unsure. Hopefully this is anything like what you were looking for. Y’all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Some violence and fluff. Rated T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, like always

Daryl tried not to wince as the last of the stitches were snipped, the thread being carefully removed from the nearly healed flesh. Siddiq gave him an apologetic look as he cleaned the wounds on his shoulder and chest, covering the scarring skin with a fresh bandage. It was hard to believe at times, that the gunshot wound Dwight gave him back in the woods took longer to heal than the war did to play out. The Sanctuary's Carson had stitched him up that first night he was dragged there but little else in terms of medical care had been done. 

The war had ended almost two weeks before, the communities were slowly making it work. Daryl felt better now that Dwight was gone, he could live with the rest of the Saviors but not him. Though the fact that Rick had Negan living and breathing in Alexandria was like a heavy weight. 

Daryl was trying to stay busy, so he didn't linger on that thought too much. Daryl had some runs to make after this, Rick had asked him to deliver new copies they had made of the book from Georgie to each community. 

Siddiq patted him on the back, "It looks good, how does it feel?" 

Daryl stretched his shoulder, the skin pulling a bit but nothing unbearable. It was the slight hitch in the muscles that bothered him, the ache that had started to settle into the joint with no sign of ever leaving. Daryl had gotten a lot of injuries over the years but none like this, the damage was permanent and he wasn't getting any younger after all. Some mornings, especially ones with just a bit too much chill, made it hard for him to even want to lift his bow. Daryl's hatred for Dwight grew with each of those occasions. 

"I'll live." Daryl grunted pulling on his shirt and vest before leaving the medical trailer. 

Daryl needed to go grab the copies from Maggie then he had a shit load of riding to do. Daryl wasn't surprised to find Paul in Maggie's office even though the woman wasn't there. Paul was at her desk, scribbling something as Daryl found the stack of new books perched on the edge. 

"Whatcha up to?" Daryl asked as he came to stand behind Paul. 

The man looked over his shoulder, a small smile on his mouth that always seemed to be there when Daryl spoke to him. Daryl and he had gotten a lot closer since the war ended, not surprising since Daryl moved back into the guys trailer after he decided to stay at Hilltop with Maggie. Daryl didn't want to admit it or even really think too much about it but there was something there. Whenever he was with Paul there was something bubbling under his skin, it was a nice feeling that he didn't want to overthink. 

"New plans to reinforce the walls," Paul showed him the rough drawings with a shrug, "Really wish we still had Tobin, he was great at this stuff." 

Daryl nodded, the man had been a damn fine carpenter and had the brain for this. He had been another major loss caused by Negan that they were going to have a hard time getting by without, along with their Carson. Daryl nudged him, touch had become commonplace between them, before grabbing up the books, "We'll make it work." 

"We always do." Paul grinned but it fell when Daryl staggered walking around the desk. 

Daryl shock his head, vision had gone blurry for a second there and he had lost his balance. Paul was up and out of his seat, hands steady on Daryl's back before he even fully righted himself, "Daryl, what was that?" 

Daryl knew what it was, he had left his night guard shift that morning and went right to Siddiq. That was after spending most of his previous day out in the woods hunting for the colony. He hadn't slept in over a day but Rick asked him to get the copies out as soon as they were done. If he was lucky he would be back before dark and he didn't have any duties to speak of after that. 

Daryl had never really slept much in the last years but lately it seemed to get worse. He was use to nightmares and pain but now it was like he couldn't get any real rest, a few snatched hours of sleep but not much else. 

"I'm fine." Daryl started for the door but Paul's fingers clenched his vest stopping him. 

"You're not. Where are you going anyway?" Paul looked up at the dark shadows under his eyes with a frown. 

"Gotta do a run for Rick." Daryl really wanted to be on his way, then he could be back sooner and laying down. 

Paul looked at the finished copies, "That can't wait until after you have some rest? You remember we live together, I know you got up yesterday morning and haven't stopped since." 

Daryl sighed, of course Paul would pay him that much attention, he always had, "Just wanna get it over with, Paul." 

Paul frowned harder before nodding and letting go just to grab his trench coat off the back of a chair it was slung over, "Then I'm going with you. Let's go." 

"Don't need a babysitter." Daryl grumbled following Paul as he left the office. 

Paul walked right up to Daryl's bike, taking the stack of books and stuffing them in his saddle bags. Daryl didn't stop him, partially because he was too tired to put up the effort and he knew he didn't exactly mind Paul riding along. 

Paul dug into his pocket and produced a hair tie as he turned to Daryl, "I'm just making sure you don't pass out somewhere. So, let's go." 

Daryl watched as Paul twisted his hair up into a tight bun, shaking his head as he got on his bike after strapping his bow to the back. Daryl started the engine as Paul slid onto the seat behind him, hands resting on his sides as Kal opened the gate for them. Daryl gunned it, Paul leaning into his back was a weight that kept him alert as they sped off. 

\-------------------------------- 

Jerry had fist bumped both of them for the Kingdom's copy and Laura had given them each an overly friendly shoulder punch. They still needed to go to Oceanside but Alexandria was the next stop. Daryl's feet dragged more with each time he had to get off his bike, Paul noticing this immediately. They had been lucky to not encounter a herd of any kind as they zipped from community to community. 

Daryl sighed as they came to a stop inside Alexandria's gate, Paul not missing how his eyes lingered on the building that housed Negan. Paul nudged him but it knocked Daryl a bit off balance. Paul grabbed his elbow helping Daryl get his equilibrium back, leaving it there and Daryl really wasn't in the mood to argue the contact. Not that he wanted to as Paul gave him an apologetic look and stayed close to his side. 

Rebuilding was in full effect, there was a lot of damage from the Saviors they had to try to fix. People were buzzing around like worker bees, working to restore what they had. They found Rick in the middle of it all, Judith on his hip as he watched over the planting of gardens. Daryl leaned over to kiss Judith's curls as he hands Rick his copy. 

"Finally," Rick grinned down at the book, "Thanks guys." 

Rick handed to book off to Michonne as she came to his side, she smiled flipping through the pages. Rick set Judith down letting her run off to where Aaron had Gracie set up in a pack-and-play in the shade. Daryl nodded at the thanks, Paul's hand still on his arm which he was increasingly thankful for. He was so damn tired, he didn't want Paul to know that his eyes kept losing focus even while driving them here. 

"We still have to get out to Oceanside," Paul piped up, "We should get going so we don't lose the light on the way home." 

It was already midafternoon, so it was likely they would get back to Hilltop just around dusk. Before they could do more than to leave Rick asked, "Daryl, could you come back here tonight?" 

Daryl groaned softly in his throat before shrugging, "What for, man?" 

"Well, I need someone to cover a guard shift." Rick scratched the back his neck, glancing over at Michonne. 

"Y'all ain't got enough people for that?" Daryl gestured around them at the Alexandrian's. 

"It's a different kind of shift." Rick muttered making Daryl cock an eyebrow. 

Daryl rubbed at his burning eyes with a sighed, "Fucks that mean, Rick?" 

"We need someone to take watch over the cell, Scott usually takes the night shift but he went out on a run and won't be back until tomorrow." Michonne answered. 

Daryl felt heat flare up his neck as his stomach dropped like a block of ice. Daryl hadn't laid eyes on Negan since that morning with his throat slit and Rick not letting him die. Daryl couldn't be around the bastard, he never could. He hated how the sight of the man always made his bones rattle and even with Negan inside that cell he knew it would be the same. 

Daryl didn't want to be on the other side of a cell door with the fucker. Daryl had lived in one and he literally wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. Even Negan didn't deserve that, what he deserved was a bullet put in him. He couldn't stand there all night with Negan, listening to him breathing while his friends didn't anymore. 

"Hell fucking no." Daryl jumped as the words came from beside him. He looked to see Paul glaring at Rick and Michonne, face twisted with an anger he didn't know the man had in him. 

"Excuse me?" Michonne cut her eyes over at Paul. Clearly surprised at the show of emotion, Paul was usually so positive so this was very different. 

"He isn't going to do that. For one, he is exhausted and we are going back home after Oceanside," Paul's voice was frighteningly calm as he spoke, "And two, you have no right to ask that of him." 

"I think it's up to Daryl if he wants to help us out or not," Rick stepped forward, pointedly looking at Daryl and not Paul, "So, can you give me a hand tonight?" 

It bothered Daryl how easily Rick always brushed Paul off, like just because he hadn't been around as long Paul wasn't just as important. Of course, Daryl was closer to the scout, given that he had been staying in his trailer and working with him. Rick was asking too much but Daryl always hated telling the man he thought of as a brother no. 

Before Daryl could answer Paul tugged him back, their sides bumping as Daryl stumbled a little. Paul waited until he was steady before moving to stand in front of him, crossing his arms, "He doesn't want to, can't you see that?" 

"I think I know him a bit better than you do, Jesus." Rick snapped at the smaller man. 

"I don't think you do anymore, Rick." Paul countered right back. 

"I can't," Daryl blurted as the men started up a glaring match, "I can't, Rick." 

Rick cut his eyes at him before returning them to Paul, "Since when do you let others make your choices for you?" 

"You should know, since you've been doing just that for ages," Paul's words were as sharp as a blade and red seeped into Rick's cheeks, "Look, I'm just making sure he doesn't collapse or worse." 

Daryl swallowed, there had been a few very bad nights in his time with Paul. Night when the dreams were too real and he had lashed out when Paul tried to wake him. Paul was thankfully very quick and strong, taking him into his arms even when he was flailing to get free. Paul had hummed through those nights, pressing his face into his warm chest until the panic eased. 

Somehow it was like the man knew, knew that in those moments when all he saw was dark cell walls and felt heavy boots on his skin that he needed kind touch. Paul never said a word about how he petted Daryl's sweaty hair and made soft promises that the older man was safe as they were crammed on the couch until Daryl didn't feel like he was drowning on dry land. Daryl never could thank him and he doubted Paul needed him to but he was so grateful, for that and how the man was taking up for him now. 

"What the hell would you know about anything to do with us?" Rick asked, low and ugly with anger. 

"I think I know Daryl a hell of a lot better than you do lately." Paul challenged. 

Rick sneered, "Why? Because of that sad little crush you have on him?" 

Daryl's jaw went lack but he gasped when Paul's fist slammed into Rick's chin. Rick was taken off guard by the blow by he swung back after just a second. Paul easily dodged it, shoving Rick hard and making him stumble back into Michonne as he seethed, "Because I actually give a damn about him!" 

Daryl shouldn't have liked it, he shouldn't have enjoyed that Paul was so fired up. Daryl had never seen him so angry and it was for his sake. Color was rising in his cheekbones, his wind wrecked hair slipping from its bun down his flushed neck. His hands were up in a defense stance as Rick lunged at him. 

"Guys stop!" Michonne yelled fruitlessly. 

Rick tried to take him down but Paul spun out of his grasp. It was a blur of missed punched and Paul shoving Rick away, letting him burn his own energy out. It was honestly a bit reminiscent of their first confrontation back on the road. Paul blocked Rick's right hook, his own fist coming back but it stopped when Daryl wrapped his fingers around it. Paul's head snapped around to him as Aaron grabbing Rick and yanking him back. 

"That's enough, Paul." Daryl slowly lowered his arm, Paul letting him tug him back to his side. 

Paul was breathing hard in fury, eyes on the leader of Alexandria as he pulled free of Aaron. Rick looked like he still wanted to hit something but Daryl's voice boomed over the murmured of all the onlookers of the show, "He's right, Rick. Ya can't ask me to have anything to do with Negan, I just can't do that and ya should know that, brother." 

Rick deflated a bit, Michonne's hand coming up to rest on his back, "We just thought that maybe if you faced him for a while you could heal a bit." 

Daryl shook his head, "Don't work like that. Some things can't be fixed, it's not like a shot shoulder, what that fucker did...it don't go away. I can't be around him, ya can't trust me around him, Rick." 

Daryl would kill that fucker, put a bolt right through his head but he knew he didn't deserve that honor. Maggie should get to and Hilltop wasn't ready for that move, it wasn't ready to defend itself from the possibility of Rick Grimes response. Rick stared at him before slowly nodding, "You're right, I'm sorry." 

"We're leaving now," Daryl pulled Paul back toward his bike and thankfully no one followed for tried to stop him, "Ya can drive a bike, right?" 

Paul's eyes went wide as he nodded and Daryl pushed him to sit on the bike behind the handle bars. Daryl climbed onto the back, Oceanside could wait one more day, his head thumped down on Paul's shoulder as he murmured, "Take us home, Paul." 

Daryl gripped Paul's waist as the man cranked the bike and took off out the gate, turning toward the Hilltop without another word. 

\------------------------------------- 

Daryl was dragging his feet as he entered the trailer, dropping his bow by the door where he always left it. He was heading for the couch when gentle hands turned him, guiding him toward the bed. Daryl didn't even protest when said hands slipped his vest off his shoulders as he kicked his boots to the side. Paul's face came into view as the man came around. 

Daryl shouldn't let him unbutton his shirt and push it to the floor, but is expression was so calm and almost sweet. Daryl really shouldn't let him undo his belt then shoved his pants off his hips. Daryl did because next Paul was smiling up at him as he guided him to lie down on his bed. He was too tired to care that he was just in his boxers but Paul didn't even glance at the scars. 

Paul covered him with the blanket, tucking him in like he had never been before. The sheets were soft and clean, smelling like soap and that shampoo with coconut Paul used. The younger man swept his hair out of his face before moving to leave. Daryl's hand shot out, taking hold of his hand very much like he did back in Alexandria. Paul paused turning back to him as Daryl mumbled, "Do ya?" 

Paul smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, "Do I what, Daryl?" 

Daryl blinked heavily a few times, Paul's bed was so much more comfortable than the couch, "Have a crush...on me?" 

Rick spiteful words had stuck out to Daryl. It wasn't an assumption or accusation most would throw around without some reasoning behind it. Daryl knew Paul was nice to him but he figured that was just the man's nature. Now he was wondering if he was different, if Paul was different with him and he knew he shouldn't have such a warm feeling at the thought. 

Paul chuckled softly, turning his hand so he was properly clasping Daryl's and tracing his rouch knuckles with his other fingers, "Yeah, a big ole embarrassing one." 

"Oh...good," Daryl murmured and maybe it was lack of sleep delirium that made him say the next words, "Me too." 

Daryl's eyes stayed closed on the next blink, Paul's soft smile the last thing he saw. He felt gentle fingers combing through his hair and he could have been wrong but right as he slipped into unconsciousness he swore he heard Paul whisper, "Oh, good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Come scream about this last season with me on tumblr, scramblingminds


	9. Guardian of Mankind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to see Daryl and Paul trapped in a pitch black place (house, tunnels, a metro station...), hiding from saviors or walkers, and they get separated until Paul feel that creepy feeling, when you just know there is someone behind your back.... up to you if it's a friend or a villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Syrabylene I took your idea and RAN with it! I hope you like this half as much as I enjoyed writing it! Because I loved every second lol. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, god the fluff will choke ya almost lol. Rated T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

"We've been in worse scrapes than this!" Paul ripped his blade from the closest walker's head as he and Daryl dodged through the approaching herd. 

Daryl grunted as he cut and sliced with the smaller man. When they had found the abandoned factory thought it was at least worth a try to see if there was anything salvageable inside. So far all they had found was the place crawling with the dead. When a path cleared Daryl grabbed Paul's hand, practically dragging him across the room to a door that neither of them knew where it led. 

Paul slammed the door behind them, the room was almost pitch black but empty as Paul locked it. The windows were covered with grime so thick it was stopping the sun from pouring in. Paul squeezed Daryl's hand as they caught their breath, Daryl lifting their clasped hands to lay a kiss to the back of Paul's knuckles before letting go. Daryl walked toward the door on the opposite side of what seemed to be a break area but froze when the floor gave an ominous creak every few seats. 

They stared at each other before looking down at the rotting floor boards, Paul looked up to see a crack in the roof which probably let water in every time it rained. The wooden floor had taken years of water damage and now Daryl stood in the middle of it, feeling how it trembled under his boots. 

Daryl looked up at Paul, the man still leaning back against the thankfully solid door, he swallowed shakily, "Have we though?" 

It took a moment for it to click in Paul's mind that Daryl was following up his previous statement. Paul chuckled nervously as Daryl tested shifting his weight but stopped when a crack sounded under him, "Yeah. I just can't think of any right this second, babe." 

"Great, Paul, just grea-" Daryl gasped as another crack sounded under him then he was dropping, "FUCK!" 

"Daryl!" Paul shouted as the floor collapsed under Daryl, breaking under his weight and he was gone the next second. Paul made it two steps toward the hole in the floor before he was tumbling into the dark with a splintering crash. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Paul groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, his head was pounding and knees killing him. Luckily the drop hadn't been far, barely ten feet and he had managed to roll through most of the impacted. He blinked but it was pitch black around him. He could only figure he was in the basement of the factory but as he walked forward toward where Daryl would have fell he found a wall. 

He took a few deep breathes, panicking wouldn't solve anything right then. He didn't have a flashlight or even a lighter but he knew for sure Daryl did. He just had to hope Daryl hadn't been hurt or knocked out in his own fall. He knew there was a chance they weren't alone down there but he couldn't even hear anything shifting around in the dark. 

"Daryl?" He whispered, walking down the length of the wall, trying to get some bearing of the room he was in. 

No answer so Paul repeated himself just a bit louder, "Daryl?" 

Paul found a corner and started following the adjoined wall, after a few more silent moments his hands hit a hinge. A bit of pawing ended in him finding the door handle and he turned it. It was just as dark on the other side of the door and he swallowed. He didn't like being at a disadvantage of any kind but he was moving blind down there. 

Paul froze when he heard a distant shuffling. All he could tell was it was someone with shoes on, moving on the tile floor. His hand rested on his knife, he didn't dare to breathe until, "Paul?" 

Daryl's voice was a low husk that had Paul almost laughing he was so relieved. Paul whispered, "Over here, Daryl." 

"Stay put," Daryl called out and the sound of his boots got closer, "I'm coming to ya." 

Paul sighed leaning against the wall at his right. He was more than ready for them to find a way the hell out of there. Paul listened to Daryl's footsteps when he heard something else, a faint tapping noise. Paul listened closely, the scratching tap getting louder before stopping abruptly. It got eerily silent, even the sound of Daryl's steps was gone. 

It was more like a feeling, like whatever was making that sound was right at his back. The hair on his neck stood on end, a shiver cutting up his spine. Paul had no idea what could make that sound but he knew it had to be just right there. 

"There ya are," A lighter flicked just feet from Paul's face making the smaller man jump, Daryl's own dusty face coming into view, he stared at Paul for a moment before asking, "What's the matter, Paul?" 

The glow of the lighter didn't give off much more light than to cover their faces. Paul could feel how the blood had drained from his as he whispered, "There's something behind me, isn't there?" 

Daryl froze for just a second before he slowly leaned to the side, extending the lighter over his shoulder. Daryl's face went slack as he said, "Well damn, yer right." 

Paul whirled around and almost collapsed as he found just on the edge of the lighters glow sat a damn dog. It's head slowly tilting from side to side, tail starting to thump on the floor as Paul covered his mouth to muffle his laughs. It was filthy, a few scars on its wide head but eyes so dark and friendly, as the large dog stared up at them. 

Paul extended his hand to the dog, it was clearly a mastiff of some kind, "How did you even get down here?" 

The dog sniffed his hand before turning and taking off running down the hallway. Paul looked over at Daryl who shrugged before they chased behind him, following the sound of its claws tapping on the tile. After a few turns the halls got lighter and after one last twist they found the dog panting in an open doorway that lead to a sun filled stairwell. They followed it as it went up the stairs leading to an open door that let out behind the factory. 

"I'll be damned." Daryl watched the dog sit next to Paul. 

"It must have wandered in and figured it liked the place until we showed up." Paul pet the dogs head, sitting its head reached past his hip. 

"We should get going." They couldn't see any threats but they still had to get around the building and back in their car. 

"Okay, c'mon." Paul nudged the dog and it followed. 

"Really, baby?" Daryl watched as the dog followed behind Paul as they hurried around the building, finding no walkers around their car, "Ya wanna take the dog with us?" 

"Of course, I do, afterall..." Paul bent down to look at the dog's undercarriage, "She helped us out back there." 

"How the hell we gonna feed her?" Daryl watched as Paul crossed his arms and the dog thudded down next to him. 

"She was obviously taking care of herself just fine without someone feeding her," Paul nodded at her frame, she was a bit underweight but clearly not starving, "C'mon babe, you love dogs and after she came in like our guardian angel I can't just leave her." 

Daryl sighed throwing his hands up before moving around to get behind the wheel, "Fine, but yer scooping the poop." 

Paul pumped his fist before opening the back door for her, she jumped in and Paul climbed in behind her. Daryl rolled his eyes as Paul sat next to the large dog, nearly getting knocked over as she butted into his scratching hands. Paul wouldn't be surprised if she almost weighed as much as him but she was one big puppy dog. 

By the time they reached Hilltop Paul had deemed her Alexa and her whipping tail was pure agreement to the moniker. She had to be a few years old already when they got her, someone had trained her very well given how well she listened. Paul was exhausted after bathing her but he found she had the most amazing tan brindle coat, he had honestly just thought she was black. 

She was a great guard dog, she very rarely barked but when she did they knew it was for good reason. The kids loved her, she was very patient as they tugged at her squishy face and climbed all over her. Once at full weight she was over a hundred pounds, she had a diet of mostly any game Daryl couldn't store for the humans and he might sometimes bring her a few squirrels just for her. 

Alexa followed Paul everywhere within the colony. Whether he was on watch or in Maggie's office, there she was. Daryl often teased that she thought Paul was hers and not Daryl's boyfriend, acting like he didn't like her around. Alexa would equally snub him by dodging his pets in favor of latching onto Paul, making the ninja laugh and Daryl glare. Paul thought on some days that the two really did hate each other. 

However, over the next seven years they got with Alexa, Paul often found Daryl sleeping on the couch with the large dog stretching her heavy body over his as they napped together. Her head would snap up at the sound of the door opening, alert and ready before realizing it was just Paul and she would huff before settling back down on Daryl's chest. Daryl's hand would usually come up to rest on her broad head, sleepy rubbing her ears. Paul always smiled on those occasions, so glad that screwed up run ended up giving them their loyal guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> I just....REALLY love DOGS...ya know...
> 
> I'm over on tumblr, scramblingminds


	10. Finish Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you SURE I can’t kill him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for fluffy 16 (“Are you SURE I can’t kill him?”) would be so nice right now. your work makes mt day! So, Anon I hope this little gem does in fact make your day! I brought the fluff for sure! Enjoy y'all!
> 
> Warnings: fluff is a choking hazard! Rated T.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Had anyone else been in Barrington House they might have come running when they heard a loud crash followed by a scream. Even if the scream was followed by high giggling and clapping. As it was, the house we empty save for Maggie's son and his babysitters. 

Hershel was currently perched up on his mother's bed, in a nest of pillows as the two men watching him were in the middle of a wrestling match. Hershel squealed as Paul twisted from under Daryl larger frame and pinned him to the floor. He sat heavily on Daryl's torso and grabbed the pillow that the toddler held out to him. 

"Don't ya dare!" Daryl warned but Paul pulled his arm back and whapped him in the face with it. 

Paul rained down blows making Hershel laugh with increasing glee as the older man struggled. It was all good natured of course, Daryl laughing as he blocked the pillow best he could. Paul paused enough to turn to Hershel, taking the pillow in both hands to hold over his head, "Should I finish him?!" 

His voice was overly theatrical like a video game character and Hershel paused in his clapping before shaking his head, granting his uncle some mercy. Daryl wiggled mostly free, his face flushed and hair a mess as he said triumphantly, "Told ya he loves me best." 

Paul fake growled pressing Daryl's shoulder down with one hand and still holding the pillow with the other, he looked up at the giggling little boy, "Are you _**sure**_ I can't kill him?" 

Hershel shook his head again but squealed with glee as Paul brought the pillow down in the middle of Daryl's face anyway. Daryl's offended scoff was muffled by the pillow as Paul got off of him to sweep Hershel up in his arms. His little arms latched around Paul's neck as the man nuzzled his soft black hair, "We both know you love Uncle Paul the most, we just don't tell Uncle Daryl." 

Hershel squeezed him pressing into the embrace as Paul gave Daryl a smug grin, "Let's go get lunch, Hershel." 

Hershel nodded as Paul carried him out of the room, leaving Daryl sprawled out on the floor as he tossed the pillow away, "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" 

Daryl scrambled to his feet to follow the now cackling pair. If they weren't so damn cute together, he might have been annoyed instead of just so smitten with them. After all, Daryl loved both of them best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Wow, this is like 3 days in a row posting! Miracles do happen lol.


	11. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lasvegasfabulous: Since You said You like writing Judith I was wondering about a fick. Daryl and Jesus with her, but she’s really pain in the ass (maybe she’s sick or something). They try to calm her but nothing work. Paul is terrified, Daryl too and there is noone to help? Fluff and funny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasvegasfabulous sorry I disappeared for a while!! Please forgive me and I hope this makes up for it just a bit. I didn’t get too funny but I hope there is enough fluff for you. Please enjoy hon!
> 
> Warnings: Sick toddler and her poor uncles. Rated G
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul winced at the high-pitched scream Judith let out right next to his ear. He tried to shush her, cradling her to his chest as she cried. He was wondering how he got roped into babysitting the girl with Daryl while Rick and Michonne went on a run. He had tried everything to make her calm down but nothing was working. 

"Come on, Judy, what do you want from us?" Paul begged the toddler for some clue. 

She had been grumpy all morning, picking at her oatmeal and not her usual happy self. Not even seeming happy to see her Uncle Daryl when she woke up. She had laid around, not even wanting her toys and flat out refused lunch. Paul and Daryl had been getting increasingly worried, especially when she had crawled into Daryl's lap with a whine. 

From there the tears started, Daryl rocking her for lack of anything better to do. He pressed his forehead to hers finding a slight fever but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He asked if her tummy hurt or her head or anything but she just cried. Daryl had passed her over to Paul, he was frustrated and needed to step out for a smoke. 

She had struggled to stay where she had been attached to Daryl's vest and the ear-piercing screeching started as soon as Daryl went out the door. Paul could see it clearly hurt the man that didn't know what to do to help his niece. She was kicking lightly at Paul's stomach making him huff, she always seemed to love him but apparently, he still wasn't as good as her other uncle. 

Paul tried to lay her down on the couch and she screamed, her snot and tear covered face pressing into his shoulder. She gripped his neck and he kissed her temple as he swept her hair back from her face as he rocked her gently. He paused as he tucked the curls, eyes taking in the slight yellow color in her ear. 

Paul touched her ear, looking at the drainage there as she flinched with a sniffle. Paul kissed her head again as he hurried to the front door. Daryl jumped as the door flung open, cigarette being flicked away as Paul pried Judith off his front and held her out to Daryl. 

"Paul?" Daryl rubbed Judith's back as she reattached to his chest. 

"She's got an ear infection, I'm going to run and see if Tara has anything for it in the infirmary." Paul bound down the steps, Judith screaming after him and Daryl winced at the volume. 

Tara did have some ear drops which he thanked her for profusely before sprinting back to Rick's. Daryl had gone back inside, sitting down on the couch and letting her lay over his chest. His face was lined with worry as she sniffled and wiped her face on his shirt front. 

Paul held up the drops triumphantly with the small bag of cotton balls Tara had also given him. Paul checked both ears and it looked like just her right one was infected. She wiggled on Daryl's chest, he shushed her resting his large hand on her back and she calmed with a stuffy sigh. 

"This will help, honey." Paul carefully administered the amount of drops the directions on the back prescribed. 

Judith scrunched her face with a whimper as Paul placed a cotton ball in her ear. Daryl kissed the top of her head with a soft, "It's alright, sweetheart." 

After a few minutes Paul had her turn her head so the drops could drain out onto the cotton ball. Her tears had stopped and Daryl was still letting her use his shirt as a handkerchief. Over the next hour she calmed down, letting Daryl settle her on the couch. Even if she demanded he bring her blanket and pillow from her room and set up a movie on the DVD player. 

"You feel better, sweetie?" Paul asked as he got her a cup of milk after setting the drops on the counter for another dose later. 

"Kinda, Uncle Paul." Her voice was soft and a bit scratchy from screaming but at least she was talking. 

Paul ruffled her curls before moving to the kitchen where Daryl was leaned against the sink. He was rubbing his forehead like a headache had settled there but he didn't protest when Paul wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn't care if Judith's snot got on him, he already had plenty on his shoulder. 

Daryl wound his arm around Paul's shoulders as the smaller man sighed, "Well, let's hope we never have to do that again." 

Daryl snorted with a nod, leaning into it when Paul kissed his scruffy chin. Paul titled his head up, smiling as Daryl rested his forehead against his and leaving a quick peck to his nose. Daryl brushed Paul's hair behind his ear, letting his thumb trace down Paul's jaw, "Ya did good with her. Figured out what was wrong then swooped in like her super hero." 

"Oh please," Paul couldn't help flushing under the praise, "You are a hundred times better at comforting her and that made all the difference." 

Truth be told, they both had been terrified. Neither of them had ever seen her sick like that or so upset and without one of her parents to help them. They were lucky it was something as simple as an ear infection. Both of them were just grateful she was on the mend now but it was a learning experience for sure. 

"Uncle Daryl?" They both jumped at Judith's voice, leaning back from each other to see her peaking back at them. Paul smiled as Daryl moved from his hold over the couch and she batted her big eyes up at him as she asked, "Will you watch with me?" 

Paul couldn't help grinning, Daryl agreed and climbed onto the couch with her. It was a sight to see Daryl now wrapped in a pink blanket with Judith laying against his side as they watched a Barbie movie. Daryl cut his eyes over the back of the couch as Paul swallowed a chuckle before moving to start some dinner. Even with Daryl flipping him off, behind his head so Judith couldn't see, didn't make the image less adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Again, so sorry I haven't been around much. Work got hellish plus I had some serious stuff going on with my health but I think everything is getting back to normal now. <3


	12. Facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous : Desus prompt, “Can I come in your beard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty Anon, here is some smut for you. I feel like I don’t write smut too much anymore so I hope I did it justice for you! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Anal Sex and I think this can be called comeplay? Rated E.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul was the more open of the two of them, a fact Daryl wasn't afraid to admit. It was a good balance because Daryl had a difficult time letting anything in or out. Daryl was trying to get better at letting his thoughts out, besides ones said in anger which usually he should have kept inside in those cases. 

Daryl admired Paul's ease at stating what he thought, the confidence he had in himself. Daryl wasn't surprised that it transferred into the bedroom as well. 

Paul wasn't shy to tug Daryl onto a bed or even shove him against the wall. Daryl on more than one occasion he nearly torn his own pants to get them off when Paul entered the trailer with two simple words, one heated look as he yanked his own clothes off, "Sex, now." 

Paul would ask for things that made Daryl blush at the fact that he had even spoken them aloud. It wasn't always solely sexual. Once Paul had caught Daryl as he got out of the shower, wound his arms around Daryl's waist and asked if he could kiss every scar on the older man's body. Daryl was never one to deny the ninja anything, though he did hesitate to agree. His unease melted away under Paul's warm mouth and the soothing scratch of his beard on Daryl's back. 

Daryl wasn't one to ask for much of anything. In terms of their sex life he didn't want for much, he was more than happy with the fact that he made Paul feel good. He knew he did because of course Paul was very vocal about it. There was one thing he did sometimes think about, one thing he was interested in trying. 

Daryl knew from the moment he saw Paul there was something there, aching in his gut like nothing he had felt before. The sight of those sharp eyes and beard frames grin had Daryl terrified but not of the fact Paul might be a real threat. He was terrified of the draw he felt to the man even before he knew him and he tried to act like he hated him. 

After the Saviors, Negan and the war, it just seemed stupid to try to pretend anymore. Daryl liked Paul, he liked his strength and cunning, he liked his crooked smile and long hippy hair. Daryl was damn lucky that Paul somehow liked his grumpy redneck ass but he knew when to not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

It was just that one little thought that kept popping into his head ever since they had sex the first time. He tried not to think too much about it but he apparently wasn't doing a good job as Paul's hand's cupped his cheeks as he panted, "You still with me, love?" 

Daryl paused, face going red at the fact that he had zoned out while inside of Paul. The ninja grinned up at him, his thighs squeezing Daryl's hips urging to pick back up his previous pace. Daryl nuzzled his heated face into Paul's jaw with a muttered, "Sorry, darlin." 

Paul's mouth just softened into a smile, fingers dragging through Daryl's hair as he arched into Daryl's slowly rolling again hips. Paul kissed his equally red ear, "What's going on in that head of yours?" 

Daryl hesitated making Paul gently pushed him back so he could look into his lust blown eyes. Daryl kept moving inside him, Paul shivering with pleasure even as they had a staring match. Daryl knew he could ask for anything from Paul, the man wouldn't deny him. He just wasn't great at asking for anything. 

Daryl swallowed as he reached up, running his thumb over Paul's jaw, feeling the prickle of his whiskers under the pad helped him open his mouth. It wasn't the most romantic or eloquent way of doing but if it had been it just wouldn't be Daryl. 

Daryl's face seemed impossibly hotter as he blurted, "Can I come in yer beard?" 

Seafoam eyes blinked once then twice before squinting into a huge smile. Daryl gasped at the squeeze of Paul around him as the man laughed softly under him. It wasn't a teasing or mean laugh, it was full of such pure delight that Daryl couldn't help enjoying it. 

"Daryl, sweetheart," Paul was still beaming as he relaxed back on the bed, "You can come where ever you want." 

Daryl swallowed, Paul was always so particular about his beard. He kept it trimmed and clean which might be why Daryl was so infatuated with the idea of dirtying it up just a bit. Now, he had open permission to do as he pleased but Paul's hard length was still pressed between their bellies. 

Daryl nipped Paul's chin as he ran his hand down his side to grip his thigh, "Gotta make ya come first, Paul." 

The ninja moaned as Daryl leaned back onto his knees and held Paul's legs open wide. The first thrust was deep making Paul throw his head back with a choked off, "Please do." 

Paul's fingers gripped the sheet under his arching back as Daryl angled his pounding hips in the way Paul liked best. Daryl watched as a deep flush spread over Paul's neck and down his chest, he was always a sight to see. Paul didn't like the word beautiful but it was the most fitting word for him. 

"So good, Daryl," his hair was a wild mess across the pillow, his dripping dick fitting perfectly in Daryl's rough palm. He moved his hand in time with the snap of his hips, Paul's eyes rolling back in his head at the pleasure. 

Paul's moans took on a high pitch, his legs twitching and Daryl knew he was coming even before he gasped the words. Daryl almost went over the edge with him, his hole tight and so hot around him as Paul came over his heaving chest and stomach. He managed to hold off his release but he yelped when Paul sat up and slid off his dick with a shudder. 

Before Daryl could say a word, Paul climbed off the bed onto his knees next to the bed, tugging Daryl around to sit on the edge. He was still catching his breath as he stared up at Daryl, "C'mon, love." 

Daryl groaned as he took himself in hand, he didn't need more than a few strokes and he took Paul's chin in his other hand. Paul closed his eyes as Daryl tilted his head back, not even flinches as the first rope of come hit his cheek. The next one fell over his jaw and Paul hummed as he turned his face so that the next few over the bridge of his nose and mustache. 

Daryl moaned loudly, something he rarely did, as the white of his release splattered over the deep brown of Paul's beard. Soaking into the whiskers around his mouth and dripping across his lips. Daryl shivered as his orgasm ended, the last drops landing on Paul's upturned chin. 

It was filthy, so unlike any state that Paul would ever let his beard get to. Daryl ran his fingers through the mess, smearing it up his flushed cheek. Paul grinned, his eyes more green than blue when his lids lazily opened and locked on his own. Daryl watched Paul's tongue slip out, running over his bruised lips cleaning up the semen that sat there. 

Daryl leaned down but Paul met him half way. Daryl didn't mind that he could taste and feel his come being rubbed into his own facial hair as he kissed Paul hard. Paul stood up without break the kiss, using Daryl's shoulders for balance as they made out until Daryl's face was almost as soaked as his own. 

"I think," Paul leaned back finally with a satisfied sigh, "We are in dire need of a shower." 

Daryl snorted as he scratched at his goatee as he looked over the quickly drying patched in Paul's beard. Paul's own release was dripping down his abs, sticking to the dark hair that trailed down his torso. Daryl knew that dry come would be a bitch to try and scrub off. 

Daryl stretched as he stood up and nudged Paul toward the bathroom, "Ya got that right, darlin'. Ya wash my back, I'll wash yers?" 

Paul chuckled at Daryl's grinning remark before flipping his hair over his shoulder with put on sass, "More like you wash my beard, I'll wash yours." 

Daryl choked on the laugh that burst out of him as Paul smirked the whole way to a nice hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> If you got tips, tricks, other thoughts or just wanna nerd out over desus with me I'm over on tumblr, scramblingminds


	13. Didn't Sign Up For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: For a prompt? I love how wonderful Daryl is with kids, but what if Paul isn’t? He loses all his ninja cool because they’re tiny and fragile and he got yelled at at the group home for roughhousing with the younger kids? But somehow he’s ended up watching Judith and Gracie and he’s failing so it’s Uncle Daryl to the rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Anon! I wrote this really quick before I clocked into work so it took about an hour. I hope it isn’t awful and I’m having to use mobile to upload because I have to start work in like 7 mins lol. Please Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Just some upset little girls with a side of fluff. Rated G.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul didn’t even know how he ended up in this situation. He hadn’t volunteered to babysit but somehow here he was, in Aaron’s living room with Gracie screeching from her pack-and-play and Judith bawling her eyes out in front of him. He knew she had good reason, she was cradling her chin which was growing increasingly red under her little palms. 

Paul felt awful as his hands floundered uselessly around her, he was scared to touch her again. She had been the one who asked him to play and who had demanded he chase her through the house like a monster. He didn’t think she would trip up on the living room rug and bash her chin on the coffee table. Maybe he had pushed her a bit but she was screaming with laughter before it dissolved into tears seconds later. 

Gracie had started crying along with her and he didn’t know how to handle all this. Paul, for all his many talents, was not good with children. They were tiny and fragile and he had always been scolded for being too rough back at the group home. Now he had two of Alexandria's fiercest men’s daughters squalling because of him. 

“Let me see, Judy.” Paul tried to ease her hands from her face but she just screamed making him jerk back. 

Paul didn’t know if she was bleeding or if she might have fractured something. She didn’t seem too keen to have him touch her again either as she sobbed, “Want Daddy!”

Paul did too, Rick could kick his ass all day for damaging his girl if it meant she would stop crying. Paul tried to shush her but she just cried harder, her face soaked and cheeks red, “I’m sorry, sweetie, but your daddy isn’t here.” 

Rick went out on a run with Carl and Michonne and wasn't due back until at least evening. Aaron was on a trip to the Sanctuary taking them some crops from Hilltop and ammo from Alexandria. It was when Paul was dropping off the crops he got roped into watching the girls. Daryl had been dragged off by Scott to go on a hunt. Paul didn’t mind but because of him having to linger to wait for his boyfriends return Aaron had put him on babysitting duty. 

Judith's face was almost purple now as she stomped her feet. Paul jumped as a voice cut through the loud screeching, “Looks like this is going well.” 

Paul whirled around as Judith screamed taking off across the room, “Uncle Daryl!” 

Daryl was grinning at Paul as the ninja sighed in relief. Daryl swept Judith up in his arms and Paul crawled over to Gracie who was sniffling on her back. She had calmed much more than Judith but she was still whining until he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. 

“Alright, lil lady, what’s yer damage?” Daryl settled Judith on his hip and looked over her snotty blotchy face. 

“Paul made me fall. ” She cried and Paul almost shrunk into himself when Daryl’s eyes cut over at him.

“Accidentally.” Paul said lamely as he bounced a now content Gracie. 

Daryl nodded turning to Judith and gestured at her chin, “Let’s see it.”

Judith slowly pulled her hands away and used them to wipe at her face as Daryl looked over her chin. It was red with a knot swelling up but the skin wasn’t broken.

Daryl tisked at the wound pulling his bandana from his back pocket to let her use to blow her nose, “Ain’t nothing to squall over. Thought ya was my lil asskicker?” 

“I am!” Her voice was muffled by the bandana she was scrub over her face. 

“So, ya over this tiny booboo then?” Daryl grinned as Judith sniffled hard and put on a determined look. 

“Yes, sir!” Daryl took his not snotty rag back before setting her on the floor. 

“That’s my girl.” Daryl combed his fingers through her ruffled hair before he leaned down and laid just to softest of kisses to her bravely jutted out chin. He was just amazing with her, the perfect uncle for a little girl in the world they lived in now. 

She crumbled into a gleeful giggle and Daryl laid another peck on her before turning her to Paul, “Ya don’t hold no grudge right?” 

Paul had placed Gracie back into her pack-and-play with her toys and he almost flinched under her stare. She hummed before letting out another giggle, “Paul didn’t mean to.”

Paul could cry as he held his arms open and she skipped to him. He gave her a tight squeeze before she asked to be put in with Gracie to play. Paul carefully settled her down with the baby girl, who cooed happily at her guest. 

Paul sighed as he stood up and walked over to where Daryl was now leaning against couch. Daryl smirked as Paul grabbed his cheeks and left a smacking kiss on his lips, “You are a life saver, baby.” 

Daryl just shook his head but didn’t stop Paul from pressing two more kisses to his face, “I thought you were hunting, not that I’m complaining.” 

“Looked like a storm was rolling in, called it early. Good thing I did.” Daryl combed his fingers through Paul’s rumpled hair much like he had Judith’s. 

“I didn’t sign up for this, I’m horrible with kids.” Paul deflated into Daryl’s chest, feeling his deep chuckle against his cheek where it was burrowed into a collarbone. 

“Ya didn’t kill ‘em, at least,” Daryl snorted at the glare Paul shot up at him, “What? I’m an optimist, darlin.” 

Paul snorted back at him as Daryl squeezed him comfortingly, “Yeah and I’m super nanny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	14. Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Can you write something featuring Daryl’s Marilyn Monroe Beaty mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon I hope this is anything like what you were looking for! My first thought when I saw this one was, “I SURE CAN!” lol. So, I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff y’all! Rated T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

It was a rare occasion that Paul woke up before his bedmate. It seemed that Daryl's internal clock was wired to the very movement of the sun. He would be rolling out of bed long before the first rays even truly crested the horizon and often didn't crawl back in until long after they receded back. 

Paul usually was woken up by the sound of Daryl tugging on his boots. Letting out any unhappy grumble as he scooted into the still warm side of the sheets. A miniscule smile would tug at Daryl's lip as he would lean down to leave a feature soft kiss to Paul's temple. Voice still rich and rough as whiskey from sleep as he murmured, "Go back ta sleep, Paul." 

It was normally another hour at least before Paul would get up and moving. Paul didn't mind that Daryl was such an early riser and Daryl never asked him to change his own sleeping habits. So, on those very few and far between days that Paul roused himself before the redneck he took full advantage. 

Paul had blinked a few good times as consciousness came back to him. The first thing he noticed was the still present hot as a furnace skin against his back. Paul was careful as he rolled over, Daryl sprawled out on his back in a still deep sleep. The trailer was just barely light, the sun just starting its climb for the day and meaning Daryl was very much over sleeping. 

Paul just smiled as he propped his head up on his hand, taking in the peaceful older man. During the day it was hard to take a good look at Daryl. He was always moving or shaking his bangs into his face like a security blanket. In these rare moments, Paul just got to look. 

Daryl ran hot, often only covering himself with the thinnest sheet while Paul got cozy under blankets or a comforter. The white sheet was shoved low on Dary's hips, showing the cut of his slightly soft hips and tummy. For all his strength, age still won the battle over his body, Paul was sure at one time a solid six-pack sat under the dusting of hair leading to the man's groin. 

Daryl's right arms was tucked under the pillow, his ever-impressive bicep looking nice even in sleep. His left hand was splayed over his slowing moving chest. The ink on his chest faded as the devil on his bicep and demons on his back. Paul's eyes danced over the dip of his collarbones and long sweep of his neck. 

The hair on his chin was more salt than pepper but Paul still loved it. The goatee not half as thick as Paul's own beard but perfect for the man's face. Paul was reaching out before he could stop himself, Daryl barely twitching as his fingertip ghosted over the mole that sat just on the edge of his mustache. 

Paul loved the mole and Daryl would deck him for even thinking of it as a beauty mark but that was exactly what it was. It was one of the first things he noticed about the man, even with guns pointed at him and the man pinning him a death glare. Paul's eyes drifted to the almost delicately place mole on the rugged face. 

Paul noticed how it twitched with every shifting of his mouth. It sat so perfectly, a twin just a few centimeters up next to his nose but not nearly as cute. Paul had kissed it before he even placed his lips on the rednecks. He had taken a chance, what could have been a onetime only chance. He and the man had danced around each other for weeks after Daryl moved to Hilltop full time. 

Daryl had been chewing on the edge of his lips, a habit Paul shouldn't find so adorable. Within the privacy of what he become their trailer Paul leaned in pressing a peck to the cutely shifting mole. Daryl had frozen like he didn't or couldn't comprehend what had just happened. It wasn't until Paul had gotten up the courage to kiss the spot another time that Daryl turned into his mouth. 

So, Paul might have a small obsession with the beauty mark. He often would find himself watching it more than Daryl's mouth when he spoke. It was just such an oddly pretty thing on the weather face of his man. Daryl's skin was tan and he had crow's feet from years of squinting creeping out from his blue eyes. 

Paul often would run his thumb over the furrow lines on Daryl's forehead to make them ease, Daryl not even noticing he was scrunching his face. Paul's attention would always end up back at that Marilyn Monroe like mole. His favorite thing about it though was the increasingly less rare thing it did. Paul was entranced but the way it lifted just perfectly into the lines around Daryl's mouth when he smiled. 

Newly creasing laugh lines, a fact that broke and made Paul's swell in tandem, were topped by the mole. Paul could watch it for hours, shifting upward as Daryl laughed at something Judith said or how he grinned when he was getting on Paul's nerves. Paul never really got to know the Daryl that Rick knew and even though he did love the Daryl that the war created. He loved his Daryl, how his Daryl was becoming now. 

Daryl who laughed with Maggie and helped train the kids. Daryl who still had nightmares but no longer flinched from loving comforting touch. Daryl who loved Paul more than Paul could even wrap his head around at times even though Paul knew he loved the archer just as much. Daryl who still had that gorgeous beauty mark that peeked out from smiles more than frowns these days. 

Daryl gave a small sniff as Paul leaned down and gently brushed his lips over the mole. Paul smiled, figuring Daryl wouldn't mind being woken up since he was already running late. Another firmer kiss came down then one more to the mole just edging Daryl's nose. Paul chuckled as Daryl snorted and swatted lazily as Paul's face. 

His hand came to rest on Paul's bearded cheek but didn't stop the now raining of kissing that were being poured over his face. Daryl scratched his nails at Paul's jaw as his eyes opened groggily. Paul left one more lingering kiss to the beauty mark as Daryl mumbled, "What time is it, darlin'?" 

"Still early, love." Paul hummed as Daryl combed his fingers through Paul's sleep mussed hair. 

"Hmm," Daryl hummed back, "Guess I've been woken up in worse ways." 

Paul stuck his tongue out at him as Daryl grinned and that mole lifted so prettily. Daryl pulled him down and Paul couldn't care less about morning breath. Daryl kissed him slow and clearly still sleepy. Paul melted into it, letting Daryl's rough hands tug him close. 

Paul nuzzled his forehead to Daryl when their lips parted, the older man cradling his cheek before shifting to rub his thumb over one of Paul's wild eyebrows. Paul pecked the left edge of his mouth making it twitch up as Daryl asked, "Still early, huh?" 

Paul grinned as he nodded so their noses bumped, "Yep." 

Paul almost moaned as the mole jerked up as Daryl smirked. He did let the sound out when Daryl rolled him over onto his back. Paul didn't often wake up before Daryl nor did he usually want to but it was more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> If you have a prompt or just wanna see my silly self I'm over on tumblr under scramblingminds


	15. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:   
> 1: Daryl is ALWAYS the one doing the fucking. Paul is happy to receive, of course. But on this lovely date night after a drink or two to calm his nerves, he asks Paul to top him! He ends up getting off embarassingly quickly just from Paul's magic fingers, but Paul isn't judgemental in the least and simply works Daryl right back up. And when they're done, Daryl decides he liked it so much he wouldn't mind switching every now and again.  
> 2: I thought about a bottom!Daryl idea (like I know we both prefer bottom!Paul, but hear me out) where they've been dating for a while and Paul loves to bottom and Daryl to top and then he sees Paul fighting someone (or training someone you know, but basically being badass and showing his muscles and being the strongest one of the two by far) and holding this person face down against the ground/earth and suddenly he's like??? I wanna be held down like this because it's hot as fuck and that's my freaking boyfriend being hot as fuck like this; and then when they go home he asks Paul to bottom for the first time in his life and of course Paul is super honored that Daryl trusts him like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia, I am so so so sorry this took me so long. Please forgive me. I hope this was worth the wait. And that I didn't do horrible with bottom Daryl. 
> 
> This also fit a prompt I got from LiveLongandLove, so I hope you enjoy this one two dear! 
> 
> Warnings: Anal sex, first time bottoming, plus some silly-crack-kinda-ish. Rated E.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

"So, what does Jesus get if he wins?" Tara stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth as she asked. Denise rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as Daryl got comfortable on the hard-plastic chair they found in the front. 

"About a grand, I think." Daryl took a gulp of his third massively overpriced Bud Light as he answered. 

Paul had been training in mixed marital arts for a few months when his trainer told him he had lined him up an amateur fight. Paul hadn't been looking to go professional when he started the training but the money did manage to draw his attention. Not that him and Daryl where struggling. Daryl's mechanic job paid the mortgage on their house and covered the bills nicely. While Paul's pay from his job as a children's karate coach made them more than comfortable. 

Paul had just laughed and figured it could be some easy money. Daryl was never one to deny Paul anything and he was a grown man so it wasn't like Daryl could forbid him from doing something. So, that's how Daryl ended up in a thrown together arena in the back of a bar with Paul heading into the less than regulation ring. Not even an octagon, but a regular boxing ring. 

Daryl had to admit, he did look nice. With his hair twisted into a tight knot on the top of his head. Paul's trainer had lent him a pair of gloves. Paul had bought a pair of trunks that Daryl thought made his ass look amazing as he limbered up in his corner as his opponent did the same. 

The announcer was hyping up the crowd over a bullhorn as Paul stuck his mouth guard in. Daryl was amazed at how at ease he seemed up in front of the room full of rednecks that came to these things. Paul's eyes were bouncing around until they locked with Daryl, they shined bright blue under the lights. Daryl almost jumped when the bell sounded and Tara let out a whoop. 

Paul grinned around his mouth piece with a wink directed at Daryl before he turned to his opponent. The other guy was a good bit larger, which didn't exactly seem fair to the folks who didn't know Paul. The guy charged right in, throwing wide punches that Paul easily dodged. Paul bobbed in and out of his arms, feet moving much faster. 

Paul ducked a haymaker, landing two fast strikes to the man's stomach. The crowd let out a roar as Paul took a step back just to spin to deliver a kick to the same spot. Daryl chugged his beer, cheering along with Tara as Paul seemed to dance around the guy and keep dealing out blows. 

Clearly getting winded the other guy tried one more right hook, a gasp of shock cutting through the room as it landed. Paul took the hit to his chin with barely a pause. Just shaking his head like to banish some stars before he planted his feet for the first time that night. 

"Uh oh." Daryl and Tara said in unison before Paul let loose. 

Paul's hands moved like lightening and even more powerful. Combinations to the face and body, an uppercut making the guy lose his balance. A punishing sweep of his leg and Daryl may have watched his thighs just a bit too closely, had the larger man on his face. Paul wasted no time in mounting his back, take hold of his right wrist and wrenching it up toward his shoulder blades. 

The guy struggled with a muffled roar but Paul pressed his weight down, gripping his hips with his thighs as he just yanked harder. His shoulder looked to go out of socket and wrist ready to snap. Daryl was on his feet, Tara and Denise bouncing up and down next to screaming their lungs out. 

The waiter turned referee hesitate but Paul twisted the guys arms just another centimeter. The guys other hand that had been gripping uselessly at the mat started slapping down hard on the canvas. Paul instantly let him go and the crowd erupted. 

Daryl felt frozen but like he was on fire. Daryl knew Paul was a badass but that was almost too much. The sweat on his skin, muscles of his arms bulging just perfectly and the control. Paul had won that fight before the bell even rang but it had been something to watch. Daryl's pants were uncomfortably tight but for a reason like never before. 

The thing was, Daryl was a top and Paul was a bottom. It worked for them. Paul loved to bottom and Daryl had never had any interest in it. Daryl just always preferred to be the one doing the fucking but, in that moment, something he sparked deep in his gut. There was something about watching Paul hold that man down, a man who honestly was about Daryl's size, with such ease. 

Daryl had always known Paul was strong, stronger than him in a lot of ways. Daryl would have to have a very good grip on Paul for him to overpower the younger man without his consent. Daryl was stronger in brute strength but Paul had more control over every bit of his strength. Daryl had never wanted to be held down like he did right then, held down by Paul. 

Daryl swallowed thickly as the crowd went crazy around him and Daryl could feel his dick getting even harder as he realized. For the first time in his life, Daryl wanted to be fucked and good, by Paul Rovia. 

\----------------------------- 

It was a whirlwind after that. Paul could barely get through the crowd over to his boyfriend and friends. A stack of less than clean hundreds stuff in the pocket of his trunks as they fought to get his stuff from the locker room. Tara nearly tackled the now hoodie covered and sneakered ninja as they found their cars in the parking lot. 

"You badass motherfucker!" Tara yelled as Paul laughed and lifted her into a hug. Denise also got a twirl when she came in for a hug. 

"You were amazing." Denise praised. 

"Thank you, I'm still processing all this." Paul beamed as he turned to Daryl. 

Daryl just smiled, not having the right words at that moment and Paul never demanded them from him. He knew Daryl better than the redneck even at times, knowing what every line of his face meant or shift of his body. Paul jumped on him with a bear hug, no doubt at all that Daryl would catch him. 

It was almost midnight so Tara and Denise headed home after a few minutes. Paul was almost vibrating with energy as they got in Daryl's truck for home. Daryl might have went just a little over the speed limit until they were pulling into their drive. Their house wasn't huge but the one-story ranch style was perfect for them. 

Paul pulled the tape off of his hands as he kicked his shoes off at the door. Daryl kicked the door shut as he pressed up to Paul's sweaty back, whispering into his ear, "Ya were so fucking hot up there." 

"Oh, was I?" Paul smirked over his shoulder as he unzipped his hoodie and let it fall to the floor. 

Daryl managed to toe his own boots off as he nodded, lips brushing over the still slick skin of his neck, "Hell yeah." 

Paul turned around, smirking up at Daryl as he hooked his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. Daryl let himself be tugged through the house, toss his own shirt off along the way. Daryl felt a bit light from the few drinks he had at the fight, a bit clumsy as he shoved Paul's trunks over his hips to be kicked off somewhere in the hall. 

"I should shower." Paul mumbled as they stumbled into the bedroom. 

Daryl ran his hands over Paul's hips, tracing the band of his jockstrap before yanking it off the smaller man as he shook his head, "Ya don't gotta." 

"Oh?" Paul chuckled as he opened Daryl's jeans to push them down along with his boxers, "You want me extra sweaty tonight?" 

Daryl dick felt like it couldn't get any harder as he gripped Paul' hips and sat back on the bed. Paul climbed into his lap, Daryl nipping at his jaw, "Somethin' like that." 

Paul winced just a bit making Daryl pull back but Paul caught the back of his head, "Just a bit sore from that hook, it's fine." 

Daryl's eyed his chin, his beard covering what was probably darkly bruising skin. Paul rolled his eyes lovely at the concern, "I'm fine, I think I handled myself just fine out there." 

Daryl nodded, running his hands up Paul's chest then down his arms, "Yeah, ya did." 

Daryl kissed Paul hard, neither caring how their chins bumped. Paul was heavy and hard against his stomach as Daryl laid back pulling him on top of him. Paul smirked against Daryl's mouth as he reached over to dig in their bed side table. Daryl took the tube of lube from him as soon as he drew his arm back. 

Paul pulled back laying a few peck's over Daryl's cheek as the tube snapped open. He looked confused for half a second when Daryl grabbed his hand and squeezed the slick over his fingers. Then his eyebrow quirked up, "You want to watch me stretch myself? Someone is very kinky tonight." 

Daryl swallowed thickly, gathering his courage, "No." 

"No?" Paul tilted his head so cutely that Daryl almost wanted to back pedal and just screw the guy silly. 

But he didn't want that right then. Daryl's face felt like it was on fire as he murmured, "Nah, I figured ya could...ya know...use it...on me." 

Paul went so still Daryl thought he might have short circuited the younger man. For a few heavy moment Paul just stared at him before he blinked very slowly, "You want to bottom?" 

Daryl sniffed, he wasn't embarrassed by the word but it had just never been directed at him before. Daryl nodded and Paul tilted his head again, "But you've never bottomed before. Why so suddenly? I mean, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth or anything, I just want to make sure that you are sure about this." 

Daryl sighed, "Never wanted to until now." 

Paul's eyes narrowed for a second, looking over Daryl's face like he was analyzing him. Paul was amazing at reading Daryl, figuring what was going on in the man's head without being told a word. After a few moments Paul smiled softly, "Is it because it's me?" 

Daryl nodded almost bashfully as Paul continued, "And because of the fight? It turned you on, didn't it?" 

Daryl wished he could just melt into the sheets as his face somehow got even redder. Daryl knew of there was anyone on the planet he could be totally honest with it was Paul. 

So, he opened his mouth and let the truth out, "Ya were so damn hot holding that guy down. I just thought, I want ya to do that to me. Yer strong as fuck but are always the one getting fucked. Wanna know what it feels like...the other way around." 

Paul's jaw dropped as his cheeks went red, "You really want this?" 

"Yes, Paul." Daryl said firmly. Daryl knew without the aid of the few beers from early he would never have been so open with his wants. He knew Paul would never deny him anything but he wasn't one to ask for much. 

Paul nodded swinging off Daryl's lap before saying a low voice, "Alright, then open your legs for me." 

Through their talking Daryl's dick had gone soft but at those words he was back at full hardness. Daryl slid up the bed, so his head was on the pillow, chewing his bottom lip as he let his thighs lull open. Paul ran his dry hand up the thin skin from his knee to his groin, gently easing his legs the rest of the way open. 

Daryl swallowed as he looked at Paul as he settled between his knees, his hands still trailing soothingly over his thighs and waist. Paul shifted to lean forward, kissing Daryl softly as he whispered, "Just relax, Daryl, I'll make you feel so good." 

Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt Paul slick hand meet the skin of his ass. Just the lightest touch, a gently rub over his hole as Paul started kissing across his chest then up his neck. The first fingers pressed just a bit, testing the muscle until Daryl took a few deep breaths. 

It was more pressure than any pain as Paul's first finger slid in. It was unusually slick but not bad as the digit slowly pumped in and out. Daryl reached up to guide Paul's back to his mouth, gasping as Paul eased the second finger in. Paul shushed him, nuzzling at his jaw, "Sorry, figured it'd be easier if you were distracted." 

Daryl nodded, voice wavering slightly, "It's fine, I'm good." 

Paul leaned back to look over his face for any trace of a lie. Two fingers were more of a stretch, his legs shifted up around Paul's waist like his body just knew what to do to ease it. Paul was careful as he thrust his fingers slowly, spreading them until he could get the third finger in. 

"You still good?" Paul ran his fingers over Daryl's hand where it was white knuckled on the sheets. 

Daryl made his grip relax before he nodded again, he didn't have words for this. It wasn't bad, a bit of pain came with that finger but nothing he couldn't handle. Paul had taken it for him every time until this one. Paul kissed his temple as he hooked his fingers as he slid them out. 

"Oh!" Daryl's back arched as pleasure shot up his stomach. 

"There it is." Paul grinned as he pressed into Daryl's prostate. 

Daryl didn't know anything could feel like this. It was like heat was boiling in his stomach and washing up his chest all the way to the top of his head. It didn't even feel that good when he rubbed his dick, now he got why Paul was so willing to do this all the time. 

Daryl could barely catch his breath as Paul kept his fingers rubbing over that one spot. His thighs trembled, squeezing tight to Paul's sides as he gasped in shock, "Am I-am I coming?" 

It was a question that was answered the next second when come spurted over his heaving stomach. Daryl was a quiet man in bed, but he cried out as orgasm seemed to wash over him in strong waves. He didn't even know he was so close to release but this was different. It was like it just wouldn't stop, not until Paul carefully withdrew his fingers. 

His whole body was trembling, stomach twitching under his cooling come. Paul gently kissed over his flushed cheek, smiling as Daryl let out a laugh. An honest to god laugh as he slowly came back down. Paul pressed his forehead to Daryl's as he whispered, "You did so good, looked so hot coming from just my fingers, baby." 

Daryl relaxed into the sheets as Paul laid down on top of him, "It's always like that?" 

Paul shrugged, petting at Daryl's sweaty hair with his clean hand, "If done right, yes. You always make me feel that way." 

"Fuck." Daryl ran his hands down Paul's back, holding him close. He could feel Paul's cock against his ass and his own hadn't shown much sign of deflating. 

"You want me to, right?" Paul nuzzled Daryl's nose, "You want me to fuck you?" 

Daryl nodded perhaps too quickly but Paul just smiled as he sat back up, "How do you to do this?" 

Daryl liked being like this, with Paul above him and between his thighs. He wanted something else right then, the image of Paul using all his strength from earlier burned into his mind. Daryl sat up, the slick feeling between his cheeks foreign but not terrible, "On my stomach." 

Paul slid back enough to allow Daryl to lay on his stomach, Daryl didn't care that he was smearing his come into the sheets. Paul gently helped him spread his legs, braced up on his knees but guiding him to leave his chest flat to the bed. 

Paul kissed up the long rough length of Daryl's back, nosing his hair aside to nip at his neck, "I'll be careful, okay?" 

Daryl swallowed, voice almost muffled but Paul heard him, "Don't gotta be." 

"I do, the first time," Paul ran his fingers over Daryl's hole again, both of them moaning when three fingers went back in smoothly, "Don't want to hurt you, Daryl." 

"Ya won't," Daryl twisted his head enough to look back into Paul's lust darkened eyes, "Use them muscles for a change." 

Paul couldn't help grinning at that was he slipped his fingers free and add some fresh lube to his palm. He ran his hand over his length as he kissed Daryl, the angle a bit awkward, "I won't be rough but I think we can work something out." 

Daryl could take that compromise as Paul lined his cockhead up to his soak hole. Daryl felt himself tense for a moment but Paul shushed him softly. Daryl made himself breathe, he had seen Paul do that often to relax. Paul trailed one hand up Daryl's arm where he had him curled around the pillow, gripping his wrist. The touch making the last of the tension seep away. 

Daryl didn't recognize his own voice, he couldn't hold back a shout as Paul pressed forward. The pain was sharp up his spine as the first couple inches slipped inside. Paul pressed down Daryl's wrist as it jerked at the pillowcase, "Deep breath, baby, you're doing so good." 

Daryl choked on the air as he dragged it in but the pain eased a bit with it. Paul didn't move for a few beats, Paul's other still slick hand rubbing up Daryl's other arm to squeeze his wrist on that side too. His weight pressing just slightly down, a comforting pressure making Daryl relax enough for Paul to slide the rest of the way inside. 

"You still with me?" Paul whispered. 

Daryl hadn't known it would be such a full filling. The pain had faded quickly, Paul having prepared him so well. It felt good, different from anything he had experienced before. Daryl let himself catch his breath before he nodded, shifting his hips back moaning at the grind inside him, "Yeah, Paul, I'm good." 

Paul kissed behind his reddened ear before starting to slowly roll his hips. He didn't thrust at first, let Daryl get use to the rhythm before pull back fully the first time. Paul's hands gripped tightly to his wrists as he lifted up onto his knees. 

Daryl couldn't keep in his voice as Paul started thrusting slow and deep inside him. What really got him trembling was how whenever his hands twitched under Paul's he would press more of his weight down to keep him still. With how his legs were spread and the strength of Paul's arms Daryl couldn't move under him. 

He just had to take whatever he was given and then Paul shifted his hips making both of them moan. Paul's dick pressed hard into Daryl's sweet spot, making his vision go fuzzy as his back arched uselessly. Paul let his chest drop on Daryl's back, the weight making Daryl slip off his knees. 

Daryl couldn't stop the sobs that tore from his throat as his untouched cock ground into the bed with ease thrust of Paul's hips. The pace never got too fast or hard, like how Paul always begged to be fucked. It was powerful, almost as much as Paul voice as he husked, "Come for me again, baby." 

Daryl bucked back into Paul's body, the man not even moving just pressing his dick square into Daryl's prostate making him come. Daryl went limp, gasping into the pillow as he made the sheets even wetter. Paul let go of Daryl's wrists, pushing up to rest his left one on the middle of Daryl's back as he carefully pulled out. 

Daryl could hear the slick sound of Paul's hand on his dick. He looked over his shoulder, taking in to flush that covered Paul's chest and how his bicep bunched as he jerked himself to completion. His release landing on the arch of Daryl's back making him shiver, then dribbled down the swell of his ass as Paul shuddered through his orgasm. 

Paul fell onto the bed next to Daryl as the older man slowly rolled over to lay on his back. There was a dull ache settling in his ass but it wasn't too bad. It might be worse later but with the endorphins still pumping he was feeling pretty good. 

Daryl watched as Paul caught his breath. His hair was falling wildly from its bun, even more sweat making his skin almost glow. Paul looked over at him, smiling sweetly before rolling so he was tucked to Daryl's side. Daryl felt sticky all over but wasn't ready to move or have to change the sheets yet. Now, he didn't know why he waited to try this. 

Well, he did know. There had been no one like Paul before. Paul loved Daryl for all his good and bad parts. Daryl never would have trusted anyone before with something like this. Paul nosed at Daryl's jaw, "Thank you, Daryl." 

Daryl leaned back to quirk an eyebrow which Paul reached up and smoothed back down, "For letting me be your first." 

"Oh..." Daryl sniffed, hating how Paul smiled at the blush that refilled his cheekbones, "Weren't nothing." 

"Yes, it was, a big something," Paul beamed even bigger, "A big, sexy, amazing something. Something we are totally doing in the future, right?" 

"Uh, yeah." Daryl nodded, he wouldn't mind a repeat performance at some point. 

"Awesome," Paul chuckled as he asked next, "So, strength kink, huh?" 

"Shut up." Daryl muttered as he shoved Paul affectionately. 

"Hey, I like it...but you know..." Paul raised up propping his head up on his hand as Daryl looked at him expectantly, "I can always hold you down while you fuck me too. Ride you while keeping you trapped under me." 

Daryl blinked at that thought. The idea of Paul's powerful thighs pinning his hips and legs down, while restraining his hands as he used Daryl's dick for his own pleasure. Paul grinned as he watched Daryl's wheels turn, pecking the corner of his mouth as he breathed, "Maybe next time, right baby?" 

"Yeah, sounds good." Daryl agreed as he relaxed back into the wrecked bed, Paul sighing contently as he rested his head on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl couldn't believe it as heat started rushing to his groin again, he wasn't a spring chicken anymore after all. 

"So..." Daryl cleared his throat, lifting his head to look down at Paul, who turned his still blown pupils up to him, "Is it next time yet, darlin'?" 

Paul grinned and quick as a whip he was swinging to straddle Daryl's thighs, snatching up the lube as Daryl matched him with a smirk, "Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still have mixed feeling about my smut. And I really suck at bottom Daryl, I know but I hope it wasn't awful.
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	16. Differing But Equal Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Daryl is not big on showing his affection but he cares about Paul and it shows his love in a different way: he's always providing him small thing ( a drink in summer, cleaning after him, scaring off people who wants Paul to scout for them when he's tired...) Paul is also like that but he's totally into hugging him anywhere, kissing his cheek in public or pecking him anytime. Daryl loves the affection and Paul finds Daryl's mother hen attitude quite endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry I can't vanished for a while. Life got majorly in the way along with a huge dose of writers block. I asked for people to tell me their headcanons on tumblr to inspire me and let me say, Syrabylene did not disappoint. This was so good I had to whip something up to go with it. Hope you like it hon!
> 
> Warnings: Just a ton of fluff.
> 
> Rated M.

Paul could feel the skin on the back of his neck starting to burn. He was precariously perched on the top of the south wall, hammer still pounding away. Jadis, now Anne, had been more than happy to let them have as much scrape as they wanted from her old home. They were reinforcing the walls with the steel, Paul not minding having to nearly dangle over the top to get it done. 

His hair was tied up off his sweating neck, he had stripped down to just a thin tank top as the summer heat pressed down on him. He still had about a quarter of the wall left and he had to admit his thighs were burning from straddling the thing. 

“Hey, Cirque du soleil!” Paul grinned at the gruff voice hollering from the ground behind him. He sat up, tucking his hammer into his belt as he ran a work gloved hand over his brow, looking down to see Daryl standing at the bottom of his ladder, “Break time, get yer ass down ‘fore ya break yer neck.” 

“You realize of the two of us, I am far more coordinated.” Paul scoffed, easily swing his leg over the wall and descending the ladder. 

“Yeah, yeah, yer a damn ninja,” Daryl stepped back as Paul reached the ground, producing a water bottle and putting it in Paul hand, “Drink.” 

Paul hid his smile as he took a few nearly joyful swallows of still cold water. Daryl waited until he finished his drink before pulling a baggy of jerky from his pocket, “Eat. Don’t need ya actually passing out up there while yer doing all that acrobatic shit.” 

“Awww, babe, you do care.” Paul clutched the baggy to his chest with a dramatic sigh. 

Daryl just rolled his eyes and shoved him as he turned to leave, “Take a break fer real, Paul. I got watch so I’ll see if ya don’t.” 

Paul held his hands up in surrender as Daryl left for the guard post. Paul did sit down next to his ladder, eating half the jerky and finishing the water before climbing back up to get back to work. 

\--------------------------- 

“Uhh,” Paul paused, door knob still in hand, “What happened in here?” 

Paul had just gotten back from a three-day run up to Sanctuary and was beyond ready be back in his and Daryl’s bed for a good night's rest. He hadn’t expected to open the trailer door to find the place in immaculate condition. The floor had been vacuumed, there didn’t seem to be a speck of dust anywhere even on his stacks of books. 

Daryl was sitting on the bed, basket by his feet as he folded the laundry and put them in piles on the bed. Daryl looked over at him, shrugging as he folded a pair of Paul’s underwear like it wasn’t the oddest image in the world, “Just tidied up a bit, got bored, I guess.” 

Paul knew he was staring at Daryl like the man had sprouted another head as he closed the door behind him. For a man who seemed to have a serious dislike for showers, Daryl was actually a very neat and organized person. Daryl said nothing as Paul hung his jacket up and pulled his shoes off to leave by the door. 

This was the first time Daryl had really deep cleaned the place. Paul had noticed how Daryl would always wash both their dishes or made the bed after Paul got up since he always slept longer than the archer. Paul smiled as Daryl picked up his piles and took them to their dresser to put away, making sure to put his clothes in the hamper as he stripped down for bed. 

The sheets felt soft and smell like sandalwood as Paul pulled the covers back and sat down on the bed. Paul grinned as he watched Daryl sort out their clean clothes in the right drawers, “Have I told you how amazing you are?” 

“Not in a few days.” Daryl mumbled but Paul could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Well, you are amazing, Daryl Dixon,” Paul laid back on the bed as Daryl looked over his shoulder, “And as must as I love these clean sheets, I have to admit I wouldn’t mind messing them up.” 

Paul burst out laughing as he was nearly crushed by the weight of the archer, the man had nearly sprinted across the room. The smell of Daryl mixing perfectly with their fabric softener. 

\-----------------------------------

“Ya alright?” Daryl was rubbing Paul’s back as the scout wheezed through another coughing fit. 

Paul hadn’t been really sick in ages but he had started feeling off the day before but work up to a full blown cold that morning. His fever kept spiking, his throat ached and he had been hacking up his lungs all day. Daryl had been great, going to the medic trailer for a bottle of cold medicine and even managing to get a few tea bags from the pantry. 

Paul grimaced as he swallowed some phlegm but nodded as he rasped, “I’m fine, babe.” 

Daryl tsked at him, pressing his wrist to Paul’s clammy forehead before moving to make him another cup of tea. Daryl had gone to Maggie, explaining to the pregnant woman why neither of them would be able to cover their duties for that day. She had understood, hurrying Daryl out of her office and back to Paul’s bedside with a grin. 

Paul was huddled up on the bed, wrapped in their covers even with sweats on and a pair of Daryl’s thick socks. They both stared at their door when a knock sounded from it. Daryl turned the heat down on the hot plate with a kettle warming before opening the door. 

“Hey, Daryl, is Jesus in?” It sounded like Al but Paul couldn’t see from his nest of blankets, “Need to ask him a favor.” 

“He is but he ain’t available for any favors.” Daryl crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. 

“It’s just a little run, won’t take long.” Al didn’t seem affected by Daryl’s tone. 

“Nope.” Daryl sniffed and Paul couldn’t help chuckling. 

“C’mon man, let me just ask him instead of the middle man.” Al sounded a bit annoyed and even without seeing his face Paul knew Daryl wasn’t happy about that. 

“Nah man, ya ain’t asking my sick boyfriend a fucking thing.” Daryl stepped out on the top step and Paul could hear the sound of feet hurriedly backing down them. 

“Gotcha, I gotcha.” Al’s voice was fading as he spoke and Daryl backed up to close the door. Daryl huffed over the hot plate, cracking his knuckles subconsciously until the kettle whistled. 

Paul’s smile was covered by the blankets he was cocooned in as he muffled, “Can I have honey in this cup?” 

Daryl nodded, pulling the bottle from the cabinet, “Of course ya can, baby.” 

\--------------------------------------- 

Paul could smell the honing oil even before he came around the side of the trailer. Daryl was set up on their picnic table, sharpening tools and knives cover the top. Daryl had a few blades but Paul had a nice sized collection. The archer was meticulous about keeping them from going dull, since they both now carried two at a time. 

Daryl glanced up as Paul came to stand at his side and picked up one of the knives. He whistled as the checked the edge. Paul grinned as Daryl wordlessly slipped the two from Paul’s hips, sliding a razor sharp one into one holster. 

Paul sheathed the he had been admiring, “Thank you, Daryl.” 

The older man just grunted as he started working on the next blade. 

\-------------------------------------- 

It had just been a random day when Paul came into the trailer and saw it. Now installed on the wall over their bed was a row of hanging bookshelves. Paul’s face flushed with freaking glee as he saw that Daryl had even placed all his books on them, no longer leaving them in stacks on the floor. 

Paul sat on his knees on the bed, testing to see just how sturdily Daryl had put the shelves up. His fingers dancing over the spines of his books, the archer had even alphabetized them. Paul knew he stared at them for far too long but no one had ever done somethings so absolutely sweet before. 

Daryl blushed all the way down his neck when he came in that night to find Paul still in awe of the gift. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Daryl was not an outwardly affectionate man. Some might even think he didn’t really care for Paul even though they had been together almost a year. Paul knew he loved him, neither of them having said the words yet but he knew. 

It was there in the way Daryl looked out for him, making sure he was eating and not pushing himself like he had a habit of. How Daryl scrubbed their trailer and pulled Paul’s hair from the damn tub drain. How Daryl would glare almost everyone into a high tailing run if they bother Paul when he needed to rest. Daryl was a mother hen at heart and Paul loved that. 

Daryl might not be one to instigate any PDA but he never brushed it away. So, when Paul got back from his latest trip to Alexandria, it was like Daryl was waiting for it. The older man was on the porch of Barrington House, Maggie at his side bouncing Hershel. 

Daryl grunted as Paul nearly knocked him down with the power of his hug. He squeezed the archer tight, feeling Daryl wind his arm around the smaller man’s back to hold him in place. Daryl even leaned into it when Paul kissed his cheek, leaving pecks in a trail to his mouth. 

Daryl cupped the back of his head as Paul hummed happily against his mouth before pulling back. Maggie snorting from their side as Paul murmured, “Missed you, Daryl.” 

It had only been two days, Daryl rolled his eyes but he nuzzled his forehead against Paul’s anyway. 

Paul grinned as he burrowed into Daryl’s chest, the older man swiftly moving back into his conversation with Maggie. Daryl’s fingers lazily twisted into Paul’s hair showing he had no plans for Paul to go anywhere any time soon. Paul knew he would climb into a bed with clean sheets that night with his sweet, dotting man and he couldn’t be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I promise to not go off the radar for so long again. I'm getting my mojo back, I think. If y'all wanna scream at me to get my butt in gear you can do so over at Scramblingminds on tumblr :)


	17. Something to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please give us some spicy Desus on this godawful evening? This ship needs it right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon sorry I am a few days late with this! Our ship needs all the best things right now, so I tried really hard with this one. Hope it lives up. 
> 
> Warnings: Rated E. Smut, sex. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

“What is wrong with you?” Paul nearly shouted as Daryl stormed into their trailer, shoving the scout in ahead of him. 

Daryl slammed the door behind him, needing to take a few deep breathes. Seeing Paul climb down from his horse covered in walker blood and sporting a few fresh bruised had almost made his heart stop in his chest. Daryl spotted the large rip in Paul’s coat immediately, the left sleeve barely hanging on by a thread of the seam. The stain of blackened blood on the shirt underneath made his stomach drop. 

Paul didn’t react when Daryl surged forward and shoved his coat off his shoulders. Daryl grabbed his arm, checking that no holes were present in the fabric of the shirt before he sighed. He squeezed his unharmed arm before snapping, “Ya coulda died.” 

Paul scoffed, “Babe, we could die every single day. It was just a small herd, you know I can handle myself.” 

“Ya coulda died, Paul.” Daryl repeated himself making Paul let out an exasperated breath and pull his arm free. 

“And you could die every time you go on a hunt, Daryl,” Paul pointed out as he unzipped his vest and took off his holsters, “Do you think you can take care of yourself better out there?” 

That was not what Daryl meant at all. He knew Paul was a damn ninja but it didn’t change the sinking feeling he got at the thought of Paul being bit or scratched. They had been together for over a year, had faced a war and rebuilding from it by each other's side. There had been dozens of runs they had gone on together, even closer scrapes than what Paul had just been through. 

Daryl shook his head making Paul mirror the action as he kicked off his boots, “Then what is your deal, babe?” 

Daryl chewed his lips, shifted on his heels as Paul crossed his arms and stared him down waiting for an answer. Somehow in socked feet Paul still gave off a deadly vibe and they made Daryl’s chest so damn warm with affection. That was the problem though, the root of this whole argument. 

They hadn’t started this for something serious, it was impossible to do so back in days where tomorrow wasn’t promised. It had been convenient, an outlet that had shifted to more. It stopped being just about Daryl having a place to sleep where Negan was not. It wasn’t just about letting orgasms ease some of the ever-present tension of trying to build a better world. 

At some point in the last months Daryl had come to realized that they had become a real couple. Complete with pet names and PDA, though Daryl wasn’t a huge fan. He had no idea how long they were doing that before one of the people from the Sanctuary had asked him how his boyfriend was one day. Daryl had been shocked when he just answered the question before his brain caught up to the use of the ‘b’ word. 

That’s what they had been though, Daryl had just been too dense to notice. Daryl was surprised by how much it didn’t bother him, that Paul was his boyfriend. So, after that nothing had changed except that Daryl quickly realized how damn much a cared about the ninja. Which was a hell of a lot and that in fact, terrified him. 

Paul scared the pants off of him. Paul who was so open about so many things but who had told him more than a few hushed secrets deep in the night. He was so afraid of how Paul’s lit up whenever he saw him, like someone could care so much about his very existence. Daryl was horrified to think what might happen to Paul, the worse outcome of one of his ninja stunts making his heart sink into his gut. 

It felt like an eternity before the words left Daryl’s mouth but, on a whisper, he confessed, “I can’t lose you, Paul.” 

It was like all the air in Paul’s body left him. His arms went limp as his jaw slackened, “What?” 

“Look,” Daryl tugged at his hair, “Don’t know if ya noticed but I ain’t the mushy kind. Always been kinda...distant.” 

Paul nodded, taking a step closer to him as Daryl went on, “After Merle, after...Beth...I just couldn’t do it, couldn’t...” 

“Let yourself care?” Paul suggested, a tiny smile turning up the edge of his mouth and Daryl just had to reach out. His thumb rubbing from the corner up to a beard hidden dimple. 

“Yeah and then ya just had to show up and ruin it. Made me need ya with me,” Daryl grumbled making Paul chuckle, “So, maybe I’m being a little overprotective, sorry darlin’.” 

Paul shock his head, bringing his hands up to Daryl’s shoulders, “I get it, I honestly feel the same whenever you are out there without me. I’ve never felt like that before. Before you Daryl, I didn’t really have anyone.” 

Paul brought his fingers up to tuck Daryl’s hair back off this face, “So, you can be a little dramatic over me.” 

Daryl flicked his nose before settling his hand on the back of Paul’s neck, “Ain’t ever been dramatic in my life.” 

Paul rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “Just know, I will be too because thanks to you Daryl, now I have something to lose and it plan to never let you go.” 

Daryl could feel the heat seep into his face but he still leaned over and pulled Paul’s mouth to his own. Paul smiled against his lips before drawing back and twisting out of Daryl’s arms, “Now that we are done fighting, I am going to take a shower.” 

Daryl scoffed as Paul pulled his shirt off as he walked into the bathroom. His head popping back out the door with a smirk, “And you are joining me, Mr. Dixon.” 

Daryl said nothing as he kicked his boots clean across the room and shrugged his vest off in the same move. 

\---------------------------------- 

Paul’s fingers slipped on the slick wall of the too small shower. Daryl smirked as Paul gasped, or he did as much as he could with his mouth so full. Paul’s head was tilted back against the wall, his soaked hair sticking to the vinyl. One of his thick thighs swung over Daryl’s shoulder, his calf pressing Daryl closer as he sucked. 

Daryl swallowed around Paul’s length as the younger man brought one hand down to grip Daryl’s hair. Perhaps in spite of their size different, Paul was the far more rough of the two of them. Not that Daryl minded the man handling he got from the ninja. Daryl didn’t try to stop Paul’s hips as they rolled against his face, just moaned as he took him further into his throat. 

Paul’s thigh squeezed the side of his head as Daryl crooked the fingers he had deep inside the ninja. Paul had just grinned so big when he plucked up the bottle of silicone-based lube they kept on the shower caddy. Paul dick was already buried in his throat when he popped it open and grabbed Daryl’s hand to cover his fingers. An unspoken demand that Daryl was more than happy to oblige. 

Daryl blinked the lukewarm water out of his eyes as he stared up at Paul. Watched as the flush that had nothing to do with the shower crept up his chest into his throat. His stomach twitching just centimeters from Daryl’s face as the pitch of his moans changed. Daryl’s own cock throbbed as Paul shuddered with a gasp that meant he was going to come. 

Daryl hummed as he drew back to the tip and pressed his fingers directly into his prostate, Paul’s mouth falling open silently as he came. Daryl didn’t hesitate to swallow, taking every drop until Paul used the hand in his hair to tug him back with a hiss. 

Daryl licked his lips as Paul dropped his leg from Daryl’s shoulder so he could pull him up to his feet. Paul kissed him hard, Daryl gripping his waist as Paul’s thigh relocated to his hips. Paul’s lips were flushed so pretty when he pulled back to whisper, “You want to finish inside me, babe?” 

Daryl could only moan with a nod making Paul smile. Daryl’s hands slide down to Paul’s ass as the smaller man wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Paul didn’t need any help to lift himself, he just gripped Daryl’s broad back as he brought his other leg up around Daryl’s waist. 

Daryl could have come from that alone, having to grit his teeth as he pressed Paul’s back to the wall for leverage as he planted his feet on the wet floor. Paul’s little grin meant he knew what he was doing to Daryl as the archer lined up to his soaking entrance. 

Daryl muffled his voice against Paul’s neck as he slipped inside. Paul shivered with sensitivity but Daryl knew this wouldn’t take long. Hell, Paul could have just stared at his dick and he might have come. Paul buried his hands into Daryl’s hair, kissing his temple as best he could from the angle as Daryl started rolling his hips. 

Paul’s thighs gripped his sides so tight Daryl thought they might bruise and the show of strength just served to turn him on more. Daryl nipped at Paul’s throat as he thrust harder into the ninja who moaned encouragingly. 

Paul pulled him back enough so he could kiss over Daryl’s flushed cheek to his swollen lips, gasping against them, “I need you so much, Daryl.” 

Daryl gasped as his orgasm hit at the words. Paul’s words an echo of his earlier ones and Daryl knew his fingers where bruising Paul’s skin he was holding him so tight. Paul’s breath caught in his throat as Daryl pulsed inside him but he never stopped smiling. Even when Daryl carefully pulled out of him and they eased him back down to his feet. 

Daryl only had to rinse off his hand and front but Paul had to start all over with washing up. Paul swatted at his ass as Daryl climbed out of the small stall. Daryl was scrubbing a towel at his hair as he spoke over the water running, “Going on a run to Oceanside tomorrow, want anything special?” 

Paul hummed before leaning around the curtain to shake his head, “Just for you to come home safe, my love.” 

Daryl figured that was something they were going to do now. Be more open with how they felt but the tiny smirk that graced Paul’s lips made Daryl snorted and whip his towel at Paul’s head until he ducked behind the curtain for cover. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Daryl had his own smirk as he left the bathroom and tossed over his shoulder, “Love ya too, baby.” 

Daryl might have been concerned by the sound of feet slipping on the tub floor and the thump that followed. If the loud, dare he say giddy, laugh hadn’t started right after. Daryl was sure Paul was perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get out of this rut I have fallen into y'all. I'm just so tired here lately. But to be honest, there is someone who has helped a bit with that. So, I just want to say thank you to Howdyep for all of their amazing comments they have left me. Your words have meant more than you know!
> 
> As always, I chill over on tumblr under scramblingminds


	18. Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fic idea: Eric lives. He and Aaron are raising Gracie. Daryl and Jesus live in the home next door while they are helping to rebuild Alexandria. A previously unknown competitive side of Eric surfaces when he thinks Jesus is trying to make his yard look better than Eric's. An all out home and garden war ensues with Daryl and Aaron wondering WTF is happening with their husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdyep sorry I took a little too long to get this done! I love the prompt but I got busy with work! Hope this was work the wait my dear!
> 
> Warnings: So. Much, Fluff. Rated T.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

“Daryl, I’m home!” Paul hollered as he entered his and Daryl’s house, having just gotten back from a run. 

“In here.” Daryl called back from the kitchen. Daryl was standing at the sink scaling some fish with Aaron sitting at the kitchen island ‘supervising’. 

“You’ll never believe what I found on the way back, just plopped on the side of the road, oh hey Aaron!” Paul babbled as he entered the kitchen and held up a coffee cup with a small flower in it, “It’s a tiger lily.” 

“It’s cute.” Aaron smiled as Daryl rolled his eyes and went back to his fish. 

They had been living together a year now, in a house sandwiched between Rick and Aaron’s. Paul seemed enchanted by the houses small garden, wanting to add every flower he saw to it. Their yard was starting to look more like a botanical garden then just a normal one. 

“I’m going to go put it into a planter until I can get it in the ground.” Paul beamed as he headed for the back door, through the glass anyone could see the back porch covered in budding planters. 

“Did ya actually find anything important out there?” Daryl smirked over his shoulder as Paul opened slid the door open. 

Paul grinned as he stepped outside, “Don’t worry, love, I found plenty of lube.” 

Daryl almost took a finger off as Aaron threw his head back and laughed. 

\--------------------------------- 

“-oh and Jesus found the cutest little flower to add to his garden too.” Aaron and Eric had just finished dinner and Aaron was telling him about Paul making Daryl turn about six different shades of red. 

“Wait, another flower?” Eric quirked an eyebrow at Aaron. 

“Yeah, some kind of lily.” Aaron topped Eric’s wine glass off as he cleared their plates. 

Eric sniffed as he took a sip, “Seems a bit excessive.” 

Aaron rinsed their plates before turning back to Eric, “But your garden is just as big. Didn’t you just add another bush out there?” 

“It’s lavender,” Eric corrected as he rolled his eyes, “And one can never have too many flowers.” 

Aaron threw his hands up in exasperation, “You just said Jesus does.” 

Eric got up with a shrug as he headed into the living room, “Because he does.” 

Aaron flailed his hands around hoping to snatch some sense in that train of thought from thin air, “What?!” 

\----------------------------- 

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked watching Daryl struggling with a branch. 

They had just finished a less than stellar hunt and were going home when Daryl suddenly stopped. Aaron watched him stare at a tree before he stomped over to it and started cutting at some vines hanging on the tree. 

“Paul’s been looking fer this shit for weeks.” Daryl huffed as he got a sizeable clipping free from the tree, “He thinks our tree would be just perfect with some wisteria on it.” 

Aaron snorted at the voice Daryl put on to quote Paul but he could see the deep affection in his eyes. Daryl carefully placed the sprig in his pack before they started back for home. They walked another mile before Aaron spotted as small cluster of daffodils, something Eric was always complain there wasn’t enough of and he would love to have some for his window box. 

Daryl kept watch around them as Eric hurried to dig up a few of the flowers. Putting them in an empty can he was lucky to have in his pack, “You know, I don’t think Eric likes Paul being so into gardening.” 

Daryl shrugged, “Who cares? It’s just plants.” 

“I know, right? But Eric has always had the best yard, even back before walkers and all this. I guess, he just sees it as his thing.” Aaron chuckled as he finished patting the soil into the can and they started back home again. 

Daryl snort, shaking his head, “Good luck to him if he wants to try and tell Paul what he can and can’t do.” 

They both chuckled about their husbands the rest of the way back to Alexandria. 

\------------------------ 

Daryl was sitting in a rocking chair on the back porch with Gracie in his lap, he was watching her while her parents were on watch. She loved flowers, not surprising since Eric’s yard garden now looked like something out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine. It seemed like every day the man had a new addition. 

Daryl sighed as he looked over at Paul, the man humming as he pruned one of his rose bushes. Paul now had an herb garden started up on the porch since he was almost out of space, unless he wanted them to have no grass. Paul plucked a rose, stripped it of its thorns before coming up to Daryl and handed it to Gracie. 

She immediately started tearing it up and Paul smiled as he laid a kiss to her soft curls. Daryl catching his chin for his own kiss before Paul pulled back with a smile. He then took up a spray bottle filled with water and spritzed the wisteria that had somehow also made it onto their porch banister. Once the blooms got their drink he set down the bottle and looked over his yard with his hands on his hips. 

“I wonder if I might be able to find some sunflowers, they would so good in our front yard,” Paul smirked over at Daryl who was busy playing the ‘loves me-loves me not’ game the remaining petals on Gracie’s rose, “Hon, I am gay and I need to be stopped.” 

Daryl blinked over at him, Paul just seeming so proud of himself. Over both his flowers and his grand declaration. Daryl looked around at the flourishing yard and sighed loudly, “...did ya expect a response from me?” 

Paul laughed with a shrug, “Part of me was hoping you’d say something like, ‘none possess the power to delay your gay’, but whatever.” 

Daryl shook his head as he chuckled, “Yer so fuckin’ stupid.” 

“You love it,” Paul winked at him as he glanced through the glass back door, “You know, a couple ferns in the living room would really brighten-” 

“No,” Daryl wagged his finger at him like he was scolding a child, “We agreed no plants inside the house, Paul.” 

Paul sighed dramatically as he took up his water can, “Fine, spoil sport.” 

When Daryl came home the next week to find an aloe plant on the coffee table, he knew better than to even try to fight it. He did put his foot down about the cactuses....for three days at least, before they ended up in their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> As ya know, im also scramblingminds on tumblr!


	19. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So I'm just obsessed with some cuddly Desus.  
> I love them pictures of that big run and particularly the one in the museum with the tent and all. Would you be ok writing something like them all on that run again, Desus are together and Daryl is keeping watch with Rick and/or Carol or someone else you prefer while the others are sleeping all over in their tents or not. Paul is bunking with Maggie because I love them and Enid is there too because she won't leave her best friend. Yea it's a big tent. And they have to keep the warmth on after all right? Rick and Daryl talk about their lovers ( whatever, catching up since they don't live together maybe?) Then they are relieved and Daryl GO back to his partner, finally found him with Maggie and co and just snuggle close to him to cuddle and enjoy his sleep warmth and his presence even if asleep. Maybe he wakes up they talk and cuddle lovingly some more before settling in again? I'm deep into nose bumping nowadays and sleepy cuddles. Winter is coming,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Syrabylene here you go! I just love writing for you and all your amazing prompts. I hope this is what you were hoping for. Enjoy hon!
> 
> Warnings: None, just the fluff. Rate G.
> 
> all mistakes are my own like always

Daryl took the first unfiltered inhale from his cigarette when the scruff of boots beside followed, “Aren’t you supposed to be quitting?” 

Daryl looked up from the log he was sitting on, breathing smoke out of his nose, “Ya gonna tell my ma on me?” 

Rick snorted a laugh as he sat down next to him, joining him on his watch. It had been a long day, still a few longer ones still would be ahead. DC was getting closer with each day they traveled, the horses not as fast as cars but it had been ages since they had used one of those. 

That’s why they were heading for the capital, for the wagons sitting so pretty in the Smithsonian. Daryl’s bike was a rare exception, since it used barely an eighth of the gas a car would and went three times further. Daryl glanced at the horses as they grazed on the grass of the clearing, he just didn’t trust the things after last time. 

Two big tents sat not far from his and Rick’s backs. Paul was in one, grouped up with Maggie, Enid, Michonne, Aaron, Carol and Ezekiel. The lanterns in the tents were turned down low, voices kept quiet as the early evening stretched into night. 

Daryl took a few more hits before he crushed the rolled tobacco under his boot, Rick sighed next to him as they stared out at nothing, “How have you been?” 

It was a big question. Daryl and Rick rarely saw each other anymore. Daryl had been at Hilltop since the war ended, bouncing from place to place but never truly staying in Alexandria anymore. In the last year of rebuilding Daryl had found more than a place to lay his head at Hilltop. 

Daryl had Paul; as a friend, a companion on rubs, back up on any and everything and most of all, as a lover. Daryl never would have guessed all those years ago when the first walkers started chomping he would find love in the apocalypse they created. He had gotten that with Paul though, someone who so openly and clearly loved him. Plus, he was one tough son of a bitch, making it all the better. 

Daryl was almost surprised to admit, “Everything is good, real good.” 

Rick smiled at him, it was kind but the edges were just a bit strained, “I’m glad, brother.” 

Daryl figured Rick missed him, hell he missed the leader most days. Too much had happened though, it wasn’t realistic for them to live together anymore. They weren’t who they use to be before the war even if they still did care about each other. Plus, Daryl couldn’t be that close to Negan, never again. 

“How is everything with ya?” Daryl asked after a few awkward moments. 

“Stressful but alright, things are starting to finally feel almost normal again,” Rick smiled, “Judith is growing like a weed. You should come visit her soon, she misses you.” 

“I will,” Daryl promised, it had been months since his last trip to Alexandria, his Lil Asskicker nearly refused to leave his side the whole time, “Someone has to teach her how to be badass.” 

Rick laughed softly, “She’s got Michonne for that.” 

Daryl had to concede to that. The silence that followed over the next few hours was much more comfortable. Daryl was just debating if he wanted to smoke another of his very few smokes, even if Carol would disapprove, when Rick cleared his throat, “You know, Jesus could teach her to be badass better than any of us.” 

Daryl looked over at him in the dim moonlight, Rick pointedly not looking at him. Daryl snorted, biting his lip to keep from outright laughing. In all the time Daryl and Paul had been together Rick had never said one way or the other about how he felt on the matter. Daryl figured this was Rick’s lame, sweet but still so lame, way of giving his approval. 

“That he could,” Daryl nudged Rick with his shoulder to get the man to relax with a sigh, “But what’s it say about us that we love people so much tougher than us?” 

Rick smirked, “That we got some damn fine taste.” 

\-------------------- 

Daryl soundlessly opened the flap to the tent, Rosita had come and relieved him but Rick decided to wait a bit longer before turning in. The lantern was down to a pale-yellow glow as he carefully waded through the bodies lining the tent floor. 

Daryl smiled as he found Paul in the dog pile. Maggie was snuggled to his side, his head lulled against hers like maybe they had been whispering before dozing off. Maggie sniffled in her sleep, rolling over to her other side and pressing into Enid’s back. Daryl’s sleeping bag was laid between Paul and Aaron’s. 

Daryl slipped his boots off before easing himself into the bag. He had barely laid down flat when Paul rolled over. Daryl smiled as he looped his arm around his shoulders, tugging him even close to rest his head on Daryl’s chest. Paul’s hair was falling from the top knot he had twisted it into, it tickled at Daryl’s face. 

Daryl brought his hand up, gently easing the hair tie free and sliding it onto his wrist. Paul’s hair fell messily down to his shoulder and over his face. Daryl pressed his lips to the top of his head as he carded his fingers through the strands to ease the tangles. He slipped the curtain of hair back over Paul’s shoulder so he could see his face, not expecting to find sleepy eyes blinking up at him. 

“Hey, babe,” Paul murmured, voice low and deep from sleep, “What time’s it?” 

Daryl kissed his forehead, “Early, still some time fer we gotta go.” 

“You’re so warm,” Paul hummed rubbing his bearded cheek to Daryl’s as he wound his arm tight around Daryl’s waist, “Missed you.” 

Daryl bumped his nose against Paul’s, watching his scrunch with a smile, before kissing his high cheek bone, “Go back to sleep, darlin’, I’m here now.” 

Paul nuzzled his nose against Daryl’s once more before snuggling his face down into Daryl’s neck. Daryl sighed as he relaxed, sleep felt like it was approaching blissfully quickly. He didn’t even flinch when another warm body pressed against his side. He didn’t need to look to know it was Aaron who was drawn to his body heat. 

It was nice to be like this, it had been ages since their family had been so peacefully together. Daryl dropped off into a content, warm sleep just a few breaths later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumblr :)


	20. Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syrabylene, did you think I wouldn't at least try this one for you?? I slapped this one together really quick, so I hope you like it. Also, I tweaked it to be where their skin touches for the first time. Not with gloves or over clothes. Made it more fun that way ;) Hope you enjoy hon!
> 
> Warnings: None really. Rated T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl spent his whole life staring at the pitch-black knuckles of his right hand. He knew people got their soulmate mark just about anywhere on their body. His Ma’s had been on her wrist, waiting for the first moment his father’s dark palm had snagged her to ask for a drunken dance. Merle didn’t have one, never took to romance only casual sex. 

Daryl had watched the people he grew up with, how the black had faded to blazing colors as high school sweet hearts met. He had also seen old men sitting at the bar counter, with graying shades on their skin for soulmates that never came to be. 

Daryl had noticed Rick still had a black palm even though he had a wife but he never questioned it. Not until it turned a bright red after he saved Michonne way back at the prison and the handprint on her bicep shifted to match. He had seen Glenn and Maggie’s marks change to flares of green and blue. 

Daryl knew from a young age he was gay, never taking an attraction to girls in his teens. He knew better than to advertise it, not in the bum-fuck town he was from. If he ever saw a man he was attracted to he would shove his hands in his pockets, not wanting to accidental brush their skin. 

For a while he wondered the first time he met his soulmate he would punch them. Seemed like a very Dixon thing to do, meeting the person you’ll love after knocking the hell out of them. Daryl just never figured it would be true. 

\------------ 

“Nah, not him.” Daryl had stopped Rick. 

Not just because he didn’t trust this Jesus guy, but more because there was something about the look of him. Dary had always had a thing for blue eyes, and when those big ones had looked at him over that bandana he knew he had to make himself hate this guy. If he didn’t force himself to, he might like him a bit too much and that wasn’t safe anymore. 

It honestly hadn’t been for a long time. Daryl’s heart at skipped at beat though when that bandana went down. Full smirking lips not the first thing he noticed. Some probably wouldn’t have even acknowledged the deep black mark on his cheek, edging his beard. It faded well into the dark hair there but Daryl spotted it right away. 

Not that it was uncommon for people to look at or look for others soulmate spot. Daryl for a period of his life had noticed every cheek placed one and wondered if that was for him. He had stopped looking ages ago, accepting that his knuckles would fade to gray one day and that would be that. Daryl figured it was just his conditioned response but he still didn’t want Rick asking the guy to come back with them. 

Then the little fucker stole their truck. If he wasn’t so pissed Daryl might have laughed at the shouted ‘sorry’ as the prick tossed his bag out before speeding off. Daryl was pissed though, so all he could think about was getting the truck back. 

Chasing the guy around a field hadn’t been his brightest idea. Jesus, or whatever, clearly was some ninja given how fast he was. That didn’t mean Daryl couldn't catch up with him when he tried to get back into the truck. Daryl hadn’t expected him to flip over and put the muzzle of Daryl’s own gun in his face. 

It was the complete wrong time and place for Daryl to notice how pretty he looked out of breath but damn why was this guy so nice to look at? 

“Duck.” Jesus gasped and Daryl did. He didn’t know if it was instinct or not, he just ducked and a shot went off over his head. 

Daryl stood back up and saw the walker hit the ground, gasping for his own breath, “Thanks.” 

Before grabbing his gun with his left hand, swinging with his right, “That’s my gun.” 

Daryl dazed him enough to drag him out of the truck, both of them falling as it started rolling back. He wasn’t surprised that they lost the truck, of course they lost all the supplies after all that. Then Rick wouldn’t let him put the prick up a tree. 

It wasn’t until they had gotten Jesus into their car, Daryl in the back, just in case that he noticed. He had rested his elbow on the window, rubbing his chin in that damn habit he could never break when the evening light hit his hand. 

Over his scarred knuckles, instead of stark black, was a swirl of purple and pink with a fiery orange splashed in the at the bottom. It was like the sun was rising, far too bright for his ruddy skin. He could see his hand shake, tremble more like and his eyes shot to the man sitting next to him. 

He had to lean up just a bit to see, thankful that Rick didn’t seem to notice him move. Daryl almost gasped, a matching spiral of sunshine sat on Jesus cheek but it wasn’t just that small bit of skin. The swirling pink and purple now stained his beard, the fiery orange sitting on the edge of his jaw. On Jesus though, the colors worked, fitting to such a spit fire personality. 

Daryl stared down at his own mark, like maybe he had just hallucinated it but there the colors still sat. Daryl rubbed back at his chin, maybe people wouldn’t notice he tried to tell himself. Then Rick jerked the wheel making the unconscious man fall on his shoulder. 

Daryl pushed Jesus off maybe a bit too fast, Rick watching in the rearview. When he pushed Jesus off him for god Daryl knew Rick was right. He wouldn’t have left the man up a tree, he didn’t really want to, he was just annoyed by the whole day. 

Daryl never thought he would find his soulmate. He knew they had been out there but to actually find them after so much. Daryl stared out the window, pressing his bright knuckles to his lips, he guessed it made sense he would meet his soulmate like this. Law of Averages and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *checks mic* Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> scramblingminds on tumblr


	21. Just Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it's Rick and Daryl talking outside about what Jesus did, bringing back the prisoners. Then Tara or anyone else comes to tells them to come see something so they follow the woman to Barrington. And inside the study they find Paul dancing with Maggie ( like that scene in Harry potter 7 between Harry and Hermione it moved me so much) because he's trying to cheer her up and it's working. The other 3 are at the door peeking inside with wonder. Annnnd I have no idea how it ends ^^ either they join in ridiculously to make her laugh more, they let them be and Paul wink at Daryl, or I don't know... what do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syrabylene I loved this idea! I hope this is what you were hoping for my sweetest dear! Enjoy <3
> 
> Warnings: So much fluff. just a splash of angst too. Rated M
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl had almost chewed a hole through his cheek as he stood at the slapped together cage inside Hilltop. He took one last good drag of his cigarette as Rick came to his side. Daryl glanced at him before flicking the butt, it landing in a Savior’s lap who yelped and smacked at it. 

“Be nice.” Rick mumbled but didn’t sound too stern about it. 

They both were still raw from the last days events. Their stupid fist fight on the road the least of it. Their home was wrecked, Negan still as strong as ever, their one ally back with the Saviors and Carl was gone. Rick still looked ready to collapse from the pain; eyes a constant glassy and breathing ragged like he was fighting not to sob with each inhale. 

Daryl looked back over the Saviors and grumbled, “Guess he was right not to kill ‘em.” 

Rick cocked an eyebrow, “Weren’t you the one who wanted all of them dead just, like yesterday?” 

“Yeah, but Maggie is right, they are more valuable alive,” Daryl shrugged, “And maybe I was wrong, maybe I was wrong ‘bout a lot.” 

Daryl glanced at Rick, watched him nod and knew he understood. Daryl knew he had been wrong to bust open the Sanctuary, it had made things worse just like Rick said it would. Things had been rough between them for a while now. Since the day Denise was killed honestly, something in Daryl changed, broken and torn worse after losing Glenn and Abe. Daryl at times figured the damaged was permanent as the scar on his shoulder after his time with Dwight and Negan. 

Daryl had wanted all the Saviors dead, for what Tara and Maggie had lost and now Rick and Michonne. For what he had lost but Paul just had to be a damn saint. Paul had a habit of being right, something Daryl had noticed in the short time that had been together. Less than a month, to Daryl it felt like a lifetime since they met him back on that road. 

Less than a month since that first attempt on Negan and those few weeks of ignorant bliss. Bliss that brought a ninja into his life and in shocking fast turn of events, into his bed. Then everything went to shit, something that shouldn’t be surprising considering how often it tended to do that around him. Daryl had no idea back then he would be standing at a cage full of Savior prisoners just a short number of days later. 

“Well, it’s good to know you’ve come to your senses,” Rick had the faintest of grins on his face, “Had no idea it would take you finding Jesus though.” 

Daryl nearly choked on air, his neck burning with a flush as he punched Rick’s shoulder, “Shut the fuck up.” 

“Hey, guys!” Tara came up to them both, grabbing their arms and tugging them toward Barrington house, “You two will not believe this.” 

They quirked an eyebrow at each other but let Tara drag them up to the house. 

\------------------- 

Paul had gotten use to finding Maggie in her office, sometimes far too late into the night, in deep thought. On occasion he would walk in to see her pouring over plans and ideas, for the war and what might be on the other side of it. 

A few times he had paused at the door, scared to interrupt her as she seemed to be somewhere else, or some other time. One hand resting on her stomach, it was still flat but the baby was growing. The thumb of her left hand slowly twisting her wedding ring on her finger. Her face so open and pained, a vulnerability she learned not to show after watching her husband die. 

So, when Paul came into the office and found her crunching the numbers for their food supply, he knew he had to do something. There had only been a few short weeks that he had known Maggie before what Negan did. 

In those weeks he had learned just how happy and bright a soul she was. He hadn’t only grown to care for Daryl in that time, perhaps he had come to love Maggie even more and he still wasn’t sure what he felt for Daryl was love. 

She was the first person he could call friend in ages. Though Rick had been her leader, she had a commanding presence even then. Paul could still remember the way Glenn looked at her in wonder and respect, over all things it seemed. Paul’s heart had nearly stopped when Sasha had brought her to the Hilltop, she had been broken that day. 

Shattered but she wasn’t afraid of a challenge, she was able to stick the pieces of herself back together to ger back on her feet. Though now the pieces were starting to mend, mold back in place but some never would settle back correctly. A few shards would always sit out of alignment, displaced by the absence of Glenn and they would grind and ache forever. 

Paul had figured she would be here, she always was after all. She didn’t even look up when he breezed into the room, just sighed and rubbed at her forehead. The numbers didn’t get better no matter how long she stared at them. Paul slipped a small speaker out of his coat pocket, he had wasted only two batteries on the device and just one for the ragged MP3 player he pulled out next. 

Maggie leaned back in her chair, her face set in worry. Had she been wrong to spare the prisoners? They used up such a large chunk of supplies but she knew deep down all of them didn’t have to die. Some of them seemed to be descent enough, though others not so much. She nearly jumped when noise boomed to life in the room. 

‘ _You could never know what it's like. Your blood like winter freezes just like ice._ ’ 

Maggie looked over to see Paul slowly jigging to the upbeat music. A grin on his face as he slipped his coat off and tossed it over the back of one of the couches. Maggie looked at the speaker, rolling her eyes as Paul started twisting to the music as he walked over to her desk. 

He grinned down at her as he came around to stand next to her, she looked up at him and couldn’t help smirking, “Really? Elton John?” 

“Everyone loves the Rocket Man.” Paul held his hand out to her with a raised eyebrow. 

She looked at him like he was crazy but with an exasperated sigh slid her hand in his. He carefully pulled her to her feet and walked her around the desk. He took her other hand and started twisting her to the beat. 

She was limp at first, letting him do most of the dancing. Which was him moving her and rocking perfectly to the happy beat. Moving his feet with far too much grace for combat boots. He was mouthing the words with a smile. 

He leaned in, wiggling her a bit more as he sang out loud, “ _You know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_.” 

Maggie laughed as he stepped back and twirled her. When he took her other hand again she was bobbing to the beat too. Paul grinned as they started to dance around the office Maggie was constantly slaving away in. Paul knew then he would make it his mission to keep her laughing. 

\------------------------ 

The pair was completely unaware of the audience they had at the door. Tara, Rick and Daryl peaking around the door frame and taking in the show. Watching as all the tension that had settled into Maggie slowly seeped away with each verse. 

Daryl’s felt like he was mesmerized. It felt like it had been forever since he had seen Maggie smile so much. When Paul pulled her close and carefully dipped her, her laugh like a forgotten song to their ears. It was like she was alive again, for a little over three minutes she wasn’t thinking about the war. She wasn’t the leader of Hilltop. She wasn’t the widow. She was Maggie, dancing with her friend. 

Daryl stared at the flush in Paul’s cheeks. His smile so wide, just the tiniest bit crooked and years of laugh lines etched into his face. Daryl’s heart ached with how perfect he was. Not for his looks but for the adoration in his crystal blue eyes as he looked at Maggie. 

The last note played and they paused, both catching their breath and the first beats of the next song started up. 

_‘And I never thought I'd feel this way. And as far as I'm concerned. I'm glad I got the chance to say. That I do believe, I love you.’_

\-------------------- 

Maggie swallowed as the slower song started but Paul tugged her closer without hesitation. Tucking their hands between their chest, holding her hands tight as he started to sway to the beat. She sighed, settling into the slower pace. 

Paul was smiling at her as he slowly rocked them, releasing one hand to reach up and pet a strand of her hair down that had gone wild during their previous dance. Maggie smiled at him, the gesture so caring and she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulder and his moved to her waist. 

Paul started to twirl them a bit, spinning in small circles, Maggie content to follow him. He didn’t even realize he was singing out loud again until her lip gave the smallest of tremors, “ _Keep smiling, keep shining. Knowing you can always count on me, for sure. That's what friends are for._ ” 

Paul stopped when he saw the tremble but she was still smiling at him. Even when she tightened her arms and stepped in closer, burying her head in his shoulder. He squeezed her back, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug as he kept them moving in their small circle. 

Paul pressed a small kiss to her hair as he looked over at the door. Smiling at the three standing there. Watching as Tara blushed at being caught and Rick hurriedly crept away, like he had been intruding even though the door was wide open. Daryl just stared right back, face so open with enchantment. 

Paul smiled at him and winked, big and exaggerated. Daryl seemed to flinch for a moment, red staining his cheek bones but he didn’t leave. He silently grumbled to himself before leaning against the door frame. He pointed a small glare at Paul but on his lips, Paul almost felt his heart skip a beat. 

On his lips, under that beauty mark, sat a small smile. Just the faintest of upturns at the edges but it was there. Paul kept swaying with Maggie until the last note but he was sure in that moment, he loved Daryl. Daryl, who was so happy just to see those he cared for happy. Paul kept his eyes locked on him, their smiles not seeming to go anywhere any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...please leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! Feedback fuels me, ya know?
> 
> I'm on tumblr, scramblingminds


	22. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this one. I keep wondering how they will explain Daryl having Norman's hand tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what my brain came up with! 
> 
> Warnings: Homemade tatting. Some fluff. Rated M.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

It wasn’t exactly rare to find Daryl sitting on Rick’s couch. Even after he had moved to Hilltop after the war. Daryl made a point to still come around, to check on everyone and everything. Most of all he loved to come see Judith. That’s how he ended up on the couch with Judith drawing next to him. 

She loved art. Her easel was sent up on the front porch so she could paint without having to worry about a mess. They had collected her a number of sketch books that was filling with her own master pieces. Daryl had been watching her draw, her box of markers and pencils open next to her that she rummaged through as needed. 

He didn’t mean to doze off, they had been talking. Judy telling him about how Michonne promised to teach her how to use a sword one day and how she wanted to learn to take down walkers too. No fear in her body, a child of their world wasn’t allowed such a thing. He didn’t know how long he had been out, slumped down into the plush cushions next to her. 

When he came back around she had scooted over, her coloring set to the side. His right hand in her lap and the wet tip of a permanent marker moving over the skin. He sniffed as he straightened from his slump, her hand stopping as she looked over her shoulder. Smiling sweetly at being caught doodling on him. 

“What ya drawing there, Van Gogh?” Daryl used his other hand to rub the sleep from his eyes as he sat up to see. 

Judith held his hand up to him, grinning bigger still, “A skull!” 

Sure enough, there in the middle of his hand sat an almost cute cartoonish skull. The eyes were little x’s, a few more dotting the skin near his knuckles and a squiggle for a mouth. It was probably the most adorable ink on his skin. 

Daryl gave it a closer look as she capped her marker, “Yer pretty hardcore, ain’t ya, asskicker?” 

Judith nodded proudly as she moved back to her sketch book, where her art was supposed to go. Daryl sat staring at the skull the rest of his time with her, even glancing at it as he rode back to Hilltop. 

\---------------------- 

“Awww, it is cute.” Paul cooed as Daryl showed him the drawing Judy had put on his hand when he got back to their trailer. Daryl rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and pulled his hand back to rub his thumb over it lovingly. 

“I like it, wish it wouldn’t wash off.” Daryl sighed, knowing in a day or two the ink would fade. He knew Paul wouldn’t let him in bed if he didn’t shower every day, it would be lighter before the end of the night. 

“We could always make it permanent.” Paul shrugged far too nonchalantly. 

Daryl blinked at Paul who made moved to sit on the bed and take off his boots like he hadn’t just said some crazy shit. Daryl scoffed after a second, “Yeah, I’ll just run over to the tattoo shop.” 

Paul smirked up at him as he stood up on bare feet, “I can do it, Daryl. Dated a tattoo artist once, learned some tricks.” 

Daryl wasn’t new to tattoos of course, but he had always gone to shops for them. He had never gotten a ‘prison tat’ before but he really did want the drawing etched into his skin. Part because it was from Judith and the other was it was kind of cool looking. 

“Ya ain’t gotta fuck it up right?” Daryl teased to make Paul roll his eyes. 

“Sit down at the table and shut up.” Paul pushed him towards a chair as he moved to grab the things he would need. 

Daryl couldn’t follow exactly what he was doing. Some intricate thing with baby oil, some charcoal. In the end he had a small amount of black ink and Daryl wasn’t in a place to argue. Paul had grabbed some alcohol and one of Daryl’s lighters that had been laying around. 

Daryl watched him use the flame to sterilize a sewing needle he had tightly secured to a pen. Paul wiped at the drawing with the alcohol, luckily it didn’t smear before looking at Daryl, “Ready?” 

Daryl chuckled, leaning back in the chair knowing this would take a while, “As I’ll ever be, Macgyver.” 

Paul grinned as he dipped the needle into the ink and then pressed it into Daryl’s skin the first time. Daryl kept his hand flat on the table, it hurt a lot worse with just a single needle but he wasn’t one to back down. He distracted himself with staring at Paul. 

The way his tongue stuck out just a bit as he concentrated. His hands so steady and sure as he poked the needle into his flesh over and over. Paul’s eyes were so focused, a few wisps of hair falling around his face from where he had twisted it up in a bun. Yeah, staring at Paul for the next hours was a lot easier than at his hand. 

Paul sighed as he finished the last stick, setting the needle down and wetting a cotton ball with alcohol. Daryl hissed as the disinfectant wiped over his new tattoo, it cleared away the few drops of blood and any smears of ink. Leave bold black lines in the shape of Judith’s drawing. 

“Thanks, darlin’.” Daryl looked over the tattoo as Paul stood up and stretched his spine. 

Paul leaned down and kissed the top of his head, “No problem, love.” 

Daryl stood up to stretch too, Paul having gone to the bathroom to put away the supplies they weren’t trashing. Daryl followed him, coming up behind him and rubbing his shoulders, “Guess I should be thanking yer weird tat freak ex too.” 

Paul laughed as he leaned into Daryl’s amazing hands, one of which would now forever bare a mark from him, “What can I say, I like the strange ones.” 

Daryl arms moved to squeeze his waist, Paul relaxing back into his chest as Daryl nipped at his exposed neck, “Me too.” 

Paul smiled as he turned his head to kiss Daryl’s cheek and hummed, “How about we wrap that hand up and get in the shower. See what other freaky stuff I know.” 

Paul almost fell Daryl was out of the bathroom so fast to grab some plastic wrap from the cabinet above their hot plate. Paul smirked as he grabbed some medical tape and started stripping his clothes off, Daryl skidding back into the room as fast as he left. 

\------------------------ 

Daryl’s ear drums almost popped with how loud Judith screeched upon seeing his tattoo the next week. She kept asking if it was really real and rubbing it to make sure. Daryl couldn’t stop smiling as she dragged him around to show any and every one. 

Paul wincing after he told her he had been the one to give her uncle the tattoo causing another scream. She grabbed his hand next and hauled him into her room. Daryl following to find Paul on her bed and her flipping through a full sketch book. 

“What are y’all doing?” Daryl leaned against the door jamb as they both looked up at him. 

Paul was grinning from ear to ear as Judith bounced in his lap and kept turning the pages as she exclaimed, “Looking for your next tattoo, Uncle Dar.” 

Daryl felt his stomach drop, oh no, what had he started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> What do you think? What's y'alls ideas over the hand tat? Let me know here or on tumblr, scramblingminds


	23. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Paul talks about his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Anon on tumblr, I know this took me a bit! Things have been a bit....let's not get into it. So, I hope this makes up for it! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: None, some hurt/comfort.
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own

Daryl had started to get use to the Sanctuary. For the most part, they were good people who had been following the wrong asshole. Daryl had his own space there, not Negan’s old rooms, hell no. There was a loft over one of the garages that had been built in the back. It was private and away from the cluster of ex-saviors. It was as far away from that hall with that room on it as possible. 

It was built before the war, Daryl didn’t know who had constructed it or used to live in it. It had running water, a full bathroom and small kitchen. A full-size bed and some drawers, it was more than enough for Daryl. Regina had taken him to it his first day at Sanctuary. 

“Why?” He had asked as he looked around and she swallowed. 

“I know what happened to you, if it had been me, I would hope no one would ask me to sleep in there.” Regina jerked her thumb in the direction of the main building of the Sanctuary. 

Daryl had thanked her for that. Over the last year he had lived there he was minding the place less and less. Rosita and Eugene spent a lot of them time there but their home was still Alexandria. Daryl left a good bit, of course. Going on runs and from community to community, he tried to stop by the Hilltop as much as possible. 

He and Paul had danced around each other for ages. The ninja flirting with him and Daryl trying to act like he didn’t notice or care. It wasn’t until Rick asked Daryl to move to the Sanctuary full time they both realized how much they had become part of each other's lives. Daryl had stayed at Hilltop for a few months after the war and in that time, Paul had become more than just an ally. 

They were friends, working together and helping Maggie. Then Rick had stopped by and at the time it was like Daryl’s world had been shattered. Everyone knew how Daryl felt about the Sanctuary and the Saviors but Rick said that was why he trusted him there. He would be paying extra close attention to them and he would spot any malicious intent within the community faster than anyone. 

Daryl didn’t argue with Rick, he agreed even though it tore at his insides to go back. Daryl packed his bike and was ready to leave by first light the next day. Maggie, so round with baby now, wished him luck and reminded him that he would always be welcome back at Hilltop should he need them. 

Paul walked up next, seeming to hesitate before blurting, “I could visit some time.” 

Daryl raised an eyebrow at that and Paul chuckled, “I mean, I know how you feel about that place and I figured a friendly face might help?” 

“So, I don’t just start murdering ‘em all?” Daryl grinned and Paul nodded. 

“Exactly, no murmuring the reforming saviors, I could stop by from time to time, keep your badness levels down.” Paul could see that Daryl didn’t get the reference but it didn’t stop Daryl from nodding. 

“Thanks, I’d like that.” Daryl’s grinned had sank into a smile and what Paul did next should have shocked him. 

Paul cupped his face and leaned down to press a kiss to Daryl’s lips. It was quick and not quite centered but Daryl’s heart leapt with it. Paul leaned back, face unsure of how Daryl would react. Honestly, it felt like that had been a long time coming. Daryl didn’t want to make a big deal about it. 

Daryl licked his lips before gruffing out, “See ya in a few weeks?” 

Paul smiled, seeming to deflate with relief as he took a step back, “See you, Daryl.” 

And now they were actually seeing each other. Daryl Dixon was boyfriends with Paul Rovia. It was probably one of the biggest non-events of his life. It was so easily accepted by everyone in their lives so Daryl almost wondered at times why they had waited at all. 

However, Daryl wasn’t expecting a visit from Paul, so when he found the man in his loft after he got done with a watch shift he was surprised. Paul had made himself at home, kicking off his boots by the door and hanging his coat on the rack. He was curled up under Daryl’s sheets with a book, perking up when Daryl walked into the room. 

“Is this some new fucked up kind of B and E?” Daryl grinned as he removed his own boots and set his bow by the door where he kept it. 

Paul grinned setting his book aside as he sat up, Daryl sitting on the edge of the bed next to him after kicking off his pants and dropping his vest to the floor. Paul reached up carding his fingers through Daryl’s hair pushing his bangs back from his face, “Can’t break into a room I have the key to.” 

Daryl had made sure the loft had a lock on the door, he didn’t trust the saviors as far as he could throw them. But he had been sure to give Paul the second key that came with the lock, Paul had smiled so wide as he pocketed the thing. 

So, Paul did have a point so he just leaned into Paul’s now petting hand as he murmured, “What did I do to deserve this surprise visit?” 

Paul kept threading his fingers through Daryl’s hair, grin softening to a smile, “It’s been a few weeks, fingered I needed to check your badness levels.” 

Daryl had asked Tara what that meant and she had almost ‘awww’ed’ herself to death over it before telling him all about the movie Lilo and Stitch. Daryl leaned forward pressing his forehead to Paul’s, taking in a deep breath that smelled like fresh grass and clean linen, before sighing, “I’m good, darlin’.” 

Paul’s fingers tangled in Daryl’s hair, “I know you hate it here.” 

Daryl nodded, making both their heads bob, “Yeah but it’s alright. I jus...I jus miss everyone is all.” 

“You’d rather be with your family, I know.” Paul tilted his head enough to kiss Daryl’s chin, right over the greying scruff. 

Daryl shrugged, “It’s the first real family I ever had, being with ‘em is a hell of a lot better than this hell hole.” 

Paul leaned back, nodding as he moved his hand to rub over Daryl’s shoulder, “I’m the same, you and Maggie and all your friends are the first semblance of family I’ve had in a long time.” 

Daryl knew Paul spent a lot of this childhood in foster care before getting stuck into a group home that he aged out of at eighteen. There were a few years unaccounted for though, Daryl felt bold enough to finally ask, “What was yer family like before?” 

Paul hesitated for a moment and Daryl almost wanted to take it back. There was a lot Paul didn’t know about him either. He knew where the scars came from and Daryl had told him all about Merle but he didn’t know how Daryl’s mom had died. He didn’t know how much, deep down, Daryl couldn’t help but love his father because of the man he was before he raised his hand the first time. They both had a right to their secrets. 

“It wasn’t much of a family,” Paul finally spoke, eyes looking off in reallocation, “It was just my mom and dad. They were both only children and their parents had already passed away. They had me a bit later in life, both over thirty.” 

Daryl twisted them around so they were leaning back against the headboard, Daryl crawling under the warm covers with him. Paul smiled as he spoke, “My first memory is of my mom in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I was playing with some pots and spoons in the floor and my dad came home from work. I remember how he always kissed her hello, how he smiled at her.” 

“What did they look like?” Daryl asked softly. 

“My mom was beautiful,” Paul sighed leaning against Daryl’s side, “Soft brown hair and blue eyes that were so clear. She was always smiling, this lopsided grin that was infectious. I look like my dad, save for the height, he was over six foot but my mom was like just over five. His hair was darker though, like almost black and he always had it cut short but with just a little bit of fluff to it.” 

Paul took a deep breath, “It’s weird, I only got seven years with them but I still remember how my dad laughed and the way mom sang me to sleep.” 

“Ya still miss ‘em.” Daryl kissed the top of his head and Paul took another breath, Daryl hearing the way it stuttered in his throat. 

“You know, it almost didn’t feel real, it still doesn’t. How they were just gone from one second to the next but I’m still here,” Paul’s voice waivered just a bit, “I was in the same car with them, I was in the back seat when that truck hit us and that drunk asshole walked away. I came out without a scratch...and no parents.” 

Daryl squeezed Paul to him, rubbing his back. He hadn’t meant to bring back up such a painful thing for Paul. He could still remember how his mother had been gone in just a gust of smoke, how it didn’t feel real either. 

“But,” Paul sat up, sniffing and quickly swiping at his face, “I’m glad for the time I got and I’m so happy to have what I have now.” 

Daryl stared into Paul’s clear blue eyes, eyes he now knew were his mothers, and he saw so much strength in them. Daryl figured that was something else Paul got from his parents, so Daryl nodded. 

“Sometimes the best kind of family isn’t blood,” Paul smiled, “It’s the people you chose to have in your life and picking you to be my family, is the best decision I’ve ever made, Daryl.” 

Daryl flushed at the words but he felt the same way. Paul leaned in and kissed Daryl’s red cheek with a chuckle and Daryl knew he would everything he could to keep Paul happy. Daryl suddenly got an idea so he flipped Paul over onto his back with a grin, “Well, ya know what they say, ohana means family...” 

Paul burst out laughing, and Daryl had a feeling it was like his fathers while the crooked smile was from his mother. Paul was beaming as he added, “Family means no one gets left behind...” 

Daryl settled on top of Paul, smiling down at him as Paul cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together saying in sync, “Or forgotten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did just make a disney reference a major part of a TWD fic. I sure did that. 
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!!


	24. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't really a prompt but it inspired this: I need some Jesus comforting Daryl after Rick’s death…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vbabe I saw your post and my mind just maked this! I'll admit iI went off the rails with it since it turned into 2000+ words but I wanted to tie in that Daryl does leave like the promo showed. I hope this is anything like what you were thinking. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5!

It was chaos. The walkers were still flooding into the flames what was the bridge while some straggled into the woods. Michonne’s screams had Paul’s ears ringing as he stood in front of where Maggie and Carol were trying to hold her together. He took down anything that dared get too close as the others took to pushing into the increasingly thinning herd. 

It wasn’t until the last of the walkers were being felled, until Maggie who was sobbing so hard herself managed to get Michonne back on her feet. Carol’s tears were so eerily silent as she wrapped her arms around them both. Michonne’s voice was gone, her throat wrecked with all the raw emotion that has torn it to shreds. Carol only glanced over her shoulder as her and Maggie started to carry the warrior away, her own voice trembling, “Find Daryl.” 

Paul looked around then, it suddenly rushing to the forefront of his mind that since the bridge blew, since Rick had been blown out of sight, since the start of the fray, he hadn’t seen Daryl. Paul took off, going around the women as he darted back through the trees that not even a half hour ago, they had frantically run through in hopes of some kind of rescue. 

Paul came back to the spot; the spot Daryl had refused to leave with his bow at the ready. Bolts taking down anything that had dared stumble too close to his brother. That spot was now empty. 

Daryl had taught him how to track, they had spent days out in the woods as Paul had learned to read the blades of grass. Paul now wished he had paid more attention to the lessons and less on finding out how many trees he could pushed the archers back against. Daryl’s tracks were thankfully clear and without a word to let anyone know where he was going, he followed them. 

Paul could see the way Daryl’s boots had dragged as he walked. The dirt scuffed up and far too sloppy, Daryl was a man who took pride in his stealth. Paul could make out the broken spot in the brush that Daryl had uncaringly ran into. Paul paused when he came to a young oak tree, Daryl’s footprints leading right up to it. 

Paul pressed his gloved fingertips to the rough bark, just inches from a sizable smear of blood. The wood flattened and cracked from multiple impacts and Paul picked up his pace as he went back to Daryl’s trail. The older man didn’t seem to be heading anywhere, his direction not pointing toward a real destination. 

Paul’s chest ached when the sight of a broad back came into view, angel wings slumped forward. Paul ran then, sprinted until he reached Daryl, the archer stopping when he pounding footsteps came barreling toward him. Daryl didn’t turn toward him, he had just stopped, head down and shoulders looking like they could barely hold the weight of it all. 

Paul slowed as he came to stand in front of Daryl and his fingers combed through Daryl’s hair. Daryl didn’t pull away from the touch as Paul tucked his bangs back, Paul stepped close watching the pained jerky way that Daryl’s chest was moving. Like he didn’t even know how to breathe anymore and Paul could see the raw edge to Daryl’s still glazed eyes. 

Daryl didn’t even try to stop him from looking, Paul had known for some time now just how much trust the man had in him. Paul pressed his lips to Daryl’s temple, the older man slumping even further into him. Paul slowly scratched at Daryl’s scalp as he laid gentle after even softer kiss to his face. Paul didn’t know how long they stood there like that, how long it took before Paul could slowly turn them around and taking Daryl’s bloodied hand lead them back through the woods. 

It was after dark when they reached Hilltop, Paul had made Daryl climb onto his horse with him when they reached where he had tied her up near the camp. Daryl’s bike he been left too close to the bridge and it wasn’t the time to go back there yet. 

No one said a word as Paul handed his reigns over to Kal as soon as he got off his horse, Daryl very nearly collapsing as he climbed down. Daryl didn’t protest as Paul got them into their trailer, not that Daryl had been there much lately. With being stationed at Sanctuary for almost six months then going to the construction camp. Paul’s trailer had been theirs for a while now even with Daryl having obligation elsewhere. 

Paul took Daryl’s bow, setting it by the door where Daryl liked to keep it. Paul cupped his cheek, petting so softly, “Go sit down, let me fix up your hand, love.” 

Daryl nodded and Paul had never seen him so obedient. He grabbed the first aid kit as Daryl sat heavily on the edge of the bed. His elbows came down onto his knees as he slumped forward, Paul blinked at the welling of tears the sight of him so broken brought up. 

Paul settled on his knees between Daryl’s feet, picking up his right hand gingerly. The knuckles were scrapped and cut from the thick bark he let some of the pain inside of himself out on. Paul cleaned the wounds, Daryl not even reacting to the burn of the alcohol and Paul wrapped his hand good and tight. 

Paul set the first aid kit aside as he looked up into Daryl’s face. Paul couldn’t suppress the gasp the sight before he caused. Daryl’s face was scrunched up behind the curtain of his bangs, chewed up bottom lip quivering as tears silently slipped down into the scruff on his cheeks. 

“Daryl,” Paul breathed, hands slipping back into Daryl’s hair as he pulled the older man to him, “It’s okay, it’s okay to cry. I’m right here, love, it’s okay.” 

Daryl fell forward into him, his hands grabbing at the front of Paul’s shirt as he let out a muted broken sob. Paul couldn’t keep his tears away any longer as he pressed Daryl’s face into his neck, his own dripping into Daryl’s hair as the collar of his shirt was soaked. 

“I didn-”Paul almost jumped at Daryl’s muffled voice, the man hadn’t spoken in hours, not once since Paul had found him. Daryl swallowed wetly, another pained whine leaving his throat, “I never-” 

Daryl couldn’t say it but Paul knew. Paul knew how Rick and Daryl had been at odds since the war ended. How much they had fought and butted heads. Paul knew they hadn’t managed to get back to how they used to be but Daryl had still cared for him so much. 

Paul nuzzled into Daryl’s hair, “He knew you loved him, Daryl.” 

Daryl choked on a sob and he couldn’t speak anymore. Paul was content to hold Daryl, fingers petting at his head and back until the older man passed out from exhaustion. Paul got him settled back on the bed, before fetching a warm washcloth to clean his face. Paul only tossed his duster off before climbing into bed with Daryl, both their boots dirtying up the covers but Paul couldn’t care less as he fell asleep next to Daryl for the first time in over half a year. 

Paul wasn’t surprised to wake up just before dawn to the sound of rustling. He opened his eyes without moving. Daryl was stuffing a few pairs of his clothes into a pack followed back a few bags of dried fruit and jerky. Daryl jumped when he turned to find Paul had sat up in bed and his teeth dug into his lower lip. 

“What are you doing?” Paul asked evenly, he wasn’t accusing in anyway. 

Daryl sighed as he set his pack on the table, “I...I just...” 

Paul stood up, walking over to stand on the other side of the table, “You can tell me.” 

“I’m better...better out there...” Daryl’s voice was thick and ruined from his tears earlier. 

Paul hummed moving to his bedside table and digging out a rare pack of double AA’s. Daryl blinked as Paul put them into Daryl’s pack, his mouth opening but no words making it out as Paul leaned up to press his lips against it. Daryl didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, it was so soft and Paul smiled into it before leaning back. 

“Don’t you dare let your walkie die,” Paul murmured as he pressed his forehead to Daryl’s, “If you need anything just call and you better be careful.” 

Daryl wrapped his arms around Paul, squeezing him tight as he breathed, “Love ya, Paul.” 

Paul smiled at the words, “I love you more.” 

Paul followed Daryl when he went to the gate just as the first ray of sunshine crested the horizon. Kal opened the gate without a word and turned his back toward them and Paul would have to thank him for that later. 

Daryl paused before him and Paul reached up to tuck his bangs back from his face. Daryl’s eyes would be puffy for at least another day, longer if more tears came which Paul was sure they would. Daryl’s voice was barely a whisper, “I just need some time...” 

“I know, it’s alright,” Paul stepped up to kiss his jaw, “I’ll be right here waiting for you to come home, I’m not going anywhere, promise.” 

Daryl swallowed as he nodded, “Thank ya.” 

Paul kissed the corner of his mouth before Daryl pulled away. Kal didn’t close the gate until Daryl’s back, now not as slumped, disappeared into the tree line. Paul had waited his whole life for a love like he had with Daryl, he could wait for them to live together, after all so much of their relationship had been spent them be separated anyway. 

Over the next years Daryl made sure he didn’t go more than a few weeks without popping back into Hilltop. He would stay for random numbers of days at a time but he never unpacked his bag. Every time Paul saw him, he looked more and more like the man Paul had met back on the road, so long ago now. Paul was true to his word, he was always there for Daryl when he needed him and never stopped him from going back out. 

There were days he missed him so much and he always told the archer how badly him being gone did hurt. Daryl apologized and would stay longer but he would always drift back out into the woods. Paul didn’t resent him for it though, Daryl did always come back after all. 

Daryl did still help the communities, going from place to place where they needed him for one task or another. Daryl had found and brought in a good number of people, he managed to keep an eye on any straggler walkers too. Paul could see Daryl healing and he would never get in the way of that, no matter how long it took. It just made them cherish the time they did get together even more. 

It was just an insignificant day in what they figured to May, given the warm so spring weather. Paul had just gotten done with a lesson, Hershel at just three was one of his best students and he was still grinning at how proud Maggie had been of his high kicks. 

Paul paused when he walked into his trailer, the dirty boots by the door with a crossbow perched next to him making him raise an eyebrow. Daryl was sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees but his face was relaxed and so open. Paul’s eyes darted over to the small closest, the door open to show a mix of plaid and dark shades that it had been missing for so long now. 

Paul’s throat clicked as he swallowed and Daryl smiled, something he never would have been able to do just over two years ago. Daryl’s voice was so sweet as he breathed, “Hey, Paul.” 

The laugh Paul let out was nearly hysterical as he practically threw himself in Daryl’s lap. Paul cupped Daryl’s cheeks as he kissed him, Daryl’s arms wrapping tightly around his waist as Paul laid his forehead on Daryl’s, “Welcome home, Daryl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	25. Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - Paul being a big fan of Disney and being a geek with Herschel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know you didn't ask me for this one Ezrabylene but I really love Disney and I need something to get me out of my writing funk and I really enjoyed this prompt. So, even though you didn't ask me for it, I hope you can still enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: SO MUCH FLUFF and omg I'm a huge disney nerd. 
> 
> Rated: T. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul sat perched on the picnic table, Daryl situated on the bench between his knees. It wasn’t nearly often enough that Paul got to eat lunch with his husband, so he might have been drawing out the eating of his sandwich a bit. 

The Hilltop had more peaceful day than otherwise but that didn’t mean there wasn’t much to get done on a daily basis. Everyone had their own duties to attended to and Paul’s usually had him going in the opposite direction of Daryl. Not that day however so Paul was enjoying Daryl leaning back into him as he watched Hershel get his first lesson with Henry. 

Henry, thanks to Morgan’s teaching and years of practice, was the Hilltops staff master. Since he had come to apprentice at the blacksmith Hershel had been begging to learn some of the skill too. Though barely about to be seven the boy already was handy with a knife and had great aim even with only a pistol. Ever the little sponge that all kids should be, he was always ready to learn more. 

Paul didn’t think he did half bad. Of course, it was mostly basics but Hershel had taken it all in with a serious face that was so much like his mothers. When Henry dismissed him, ruffling his hair and telling him his staff was his to keep, the boy sprinted over to their picnic table. 

“Uncle Paul! Uncle Daryl! Did y’all see me?” Hershel's eyes were bright and brown hair a mess as he reached them. 

“Sure did, bud!” Paul smiled just as wide as the boy. When his face lit up like that it was Glenn all over. 

“Ya got yer own stick and all, huh?” Daryl grinned and Paul swatted at his head. 

“Yes, sir. I’m gonna learn really fast, promise.” Hershel started giggling as he turned his eyes up to Paul, “I was really concentrating but you wanna know what I kept thinking Uncle Paul?” 

Paul scooted up, knocked Daryl around between his knees who huffed at him, “What? I’m on the edge of my seat here.” 

Hershel took a step back, calming his giggles as he turned serious. He waited a beat before taking the staff in both hands and thrusting it out horizontally in front of himself while barely on key bleating, “ ** _Let’s get down to business!_** ” 

Paul could have squealed like he was the little kid here not just Hershel as he sang, “ ** _To defeat the huns!_** ” 

“ ** _Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_** ” They sang together as Daryl just looked back and forth between them in complete confusion. 

\-------------------- 

“You and Uncle Daryl are really different, huh?” Paul blinked at the question being asked by the little boy wandering around his trailer. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Hershel to stop by and want to hang out. Paul didn’t mind, he loved his nephew but that seemed to come out of left field. Paul looked up from the book he was reading, had been reading out loud to the boy since he now seemed old enough to enjoy the wonders of the wizarding world. 

Hershel had been poking through their stuff, nothing harmful just childlike curiosity. Not that he or Daryl had anything to hide in their closet or among the many drawers and cabinets throughout the trailer. Hershel was glancing from Paul’s rows of books on the shelves, that Daryl had installed to get Paul to stop leaving piles of them lying around, and at the many different animal pelts that Daryl placed here or there. 

“Well, everyone is supposed to be different, bud.” Paul smiled as Hershel wrinkled his nose at the fur of a skunk that was almost as old as the boy. 

“Duh, I know that,” Hershel rolled his eyes as he opened a draw that housed Paul’s many bandanas along with Daryl’s tons of rags, “It just seems weird that y’all like such different stuff but you’re married.” 

Paul was at a loss for a moment on how to respond. Love was a confusing thing to even adults, how could he explain it to a six-year-old so that he would understand. Paul closed his book around his finger so he wouldn’t lose his place as he scratched at his chin. 

Hershel looked over the many knick-knacks scattered about, Paul liked to grab the more novelty ones when he spotted them while Daryl sometimes would snag a snow globe. Paul didn’t know why it was always snow globes but it was so cute to question and risk him stopping. 

“You know how Tarzan grew up in the jungle?” Paul spoke after a moment, Hershel turned to with a nod, “And Jane, she grew up in England, right?” 

“London,” Hershel nodded again, “I’ve only seen that movie a billon times, Uncle Paul.” 

“I’m sure you have,” Paul chuckled, he had been the one to find the miraculously undamaged DVD and he watched it almost all of those billon times with him, “Jane and Tarzan were really different, huh?” 

“Oh yeah.” Hershel came to sit on the bed next to Paul. 

“But they loved each other anyway, right?” Paul smiled as Hershel seemed to think this over before grinning with a nod, “That’s what me and your Uncle Daryl are like. We are really different but we still love each other so, so much. Get it, bud?” 

“Makes perfect sense!” Hershel agreed. 

“I think so too!” Paul snagged the boy tugged him to lean back against the pillows with him. 

Hershel snuggled against his side as Paul reopened his well wore copy of ‘The Sorcerer's Stone’ and picked up where he was interrupted. 

\--------------------- 

“Why doesn’t Mama ever let me do anything?!” Hershel stomped his foot and Paul looked down at the huffing boy. 

Paul was standing at the gate as Maggie and Kal took a cart of supplies to the Kingdom. Though things were still sour with Alexandria, Maggie made a point to stay in contact with the other communities and it had been clear for some time how much help Ezekiel needed. That was why Henry was at Hilltop after all, to learn how to properly repair his home. 

Hershel had asked to come with his mother but she had told him no. To stay back and finish his school work and she would be back no later than the next day at lunch. Her son had protested, of course, but she wouldn’t budge on the subject. 

“When I get bigger and I’m in charge and not Mama, I’ll get to do whatever I want.” Hershel crossed his arms and stamped his foot again. 

Now Paul had a very red-faced child just seconds from a tantrum at his side. Paul reached down and petted his hair with a grin, “Alright, calm down there, Simba. Let’s not get in too much of a hurry to be king.” 

Hershel looked up at him and blinked for a second before a smile took over his face, “But we don’t have a king, silly.” 

“That we don’t,” Paul chuckled as he got down on one knee so he was level with the boy, “I know you wish your mom had let you come along but I think she made a much better choice by letting you stay.” 

“How’s that?” Hershel cocked his head to the side. 

“Because that means she trusts you to help look after all of us here at Hilltop,” Paul gestured around then at all the people milling about and going in and out to the fields. Hershel’s eyes widened has he took all of it in, “And I figure, that’s a much better job than riding some stuff out to the Kingdom.” 

“It is!” Hershel nodded putting his hands on his hips and looking very proud. 

Paul stood back up, glad to have lifted the boy's spirits. Paul turned to leave Hershel to oversee his new charge but stopped when Hershel called out, “But Uncle Paul?” 

Paul looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow, Hershel grinned huge as he sang, “ ** _But I just can’t wait to be king!_** ” 

Paul’s laugh just made the boy grin even bigger. 

\------------------------- 

Daryl’s hands had just slipped under the hem of Paul’s shirt, Paul moaned into his mouth as he crawled into the redneck's lap. Calloused fingers squeezed his hips at the same time that a small knock came to their door. Twin groans left them as they looked over at the door and another knock came. 

Paul untangled himself from Daryl, who huffed as he swung his pajama clad legs over the side of the bed to sit on the edge. Paul opened the door but he was sure that only a few people would come calling so later. Hershel looked up at him, the glow from their lamp lighting his face as he clutched a stuffed animal to his chest. 

“What’s wrong, Hershel?” Paul asked softly but he figured he knew the answer. Whenever Maggie was away for the night Hershel would sometimes come spend time with them. 

“Can I...Can I spend the night?” His voice was a tiny whisper and it made Paul want to scoop him up like he did when Hershel was a baby. 

“Of course, bud.” Paul ushered him inside, locking the door behind him. In the distance thunder rumbled and Paul figured that was another thing that sent to boy to their trailer. 

Daryl sighed as he saw the boy and got up to tug a thermal on. He wasn’t as shy about his scars as he used to be but Hershel was just a kid and he didn’t need to see them. Paul pulled the spare blankets and pillow out of the closet and set it up on the couch. 

“You get cozy, I’m going to hop in the shower and will be right out. Then how about another chapter of Harry Potter?” Paul watched as Hershel got on the couch and nodded happily. 

Paul had just started washing his hair when Daryl came into the bathroom, “Really, babe?” 

“What?” Paul scrubbed at his locks as Daryl sighed on the other side of the showers glass door. 

“Why did ya let him stay when ya know we ain’t done...ya know what, for weeks?” Daryl grumbled. Paul almost giggled at Daryl’s reason for annoyance. 

“He’s just lonely, love. I can’t turn him away with those puppy eyes he has, he is just a kid.” Paul reasoned and Daryl threw his hands up in defeat as he left the bathroom. 

Daryl sat on the bed, his back to the head board as Hershel moved his blankets around. The little boy jumped when a clap of thunder went off above them. Daryl could see a slight tremble to his lip as Hershel looked up at the ceiling then over at Daryl. 

“C’mon.” Daryl patted the bed next to him and Hershel darted over as thunder rolled again. 

Hershel pressed to Daryl’s large side and Daryl wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his back. Poor kid really didn’t like thunder storms as the next and loudest so far crash had him almost lifted off the bed, he jumped so hard. 

“Ain’t nothing to be scared of, kid.” Daryl mumbled as he looked down to see Hershel pressing his face into his stuffed animal. It was a small orange cat and something he hadn’t thought of in ages came to him. 

Daryl tugged the boy up into his chest, more cradling him than Paul would be able to do with his slighter frame. Hershel burrowed into it as Daryl started humming and rocking just the slightest. 

“ _You and me together we’ll be. Forever you’ll see. We two can be good company. You and me_ ,” Daryl’s voice wasn’t as nice as Paul’s but Hershel relaxed as he rumbled over the thunder, “ _Yes together we two. Together, that’s you. Forever with me._ ” 

Hershel had calmed, humming softly along to the song he had heard before but didn’t know as well as Daryl as his eyes slipped shut. 

“ _We’ll always be good company. You and me. Yes, together we’ll be._ ” Daryl glanced up to see Paul standing in the doorway to the bathroom. 

A smile on his wet hair framed face as he watched Daryl with Hershel. They looked so warm and soft, Daryl’s arms holding the boy to his wide chest as he sang in a voice even Paul didn’t know he had. 

“ _You and me, together we’ll be. Forever you’ll see,_ ” Daryl kept singing softly even as he noticed Hershel go limp into his chest with sleep. He carefully turned him so he was laying on Paul’s pillow, rubbing his arm so he wouldn’t wake, “ _We’ll always be good company, you and me. Just wait and see._ ” 

Hershel was sleeping soundly, orange kitty squeezed in his arms as Daryl covered him with the sheets. Paul sighed as he whispered, “I love you, so much, Daryl.” 

“I know,” Daryl grinned as he settled into bed next to Hershel, “Enjoy the couch, babe.” 

Paul’s face fell as he realized Hershel was taking up his side of the bed. He opened his mouth to protest but Daryl shook his head as he reasoned, “He’s jus a kid.” 

Paul sighed in defeat as he turned the lights off and laid down on the couch. Paul got under the blankets and whispered, “Cast out of my own bed, like some street rat.” 

Daryl flipped him off though it was barely visible in the dim room as he warned, “One more Disney reference and yer sleeping out in the storm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I'm trying to get back into my old writing ways y'all! Thank you for being so understanding with me on this <3


	26. Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daryl is injured and falls for the yoga teacher, Paul, who is helping him with his rehab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bringmecoffeeandroses I hope you like this because it was born from all your lovely ideas! <3
> 
> Y'all should check out their tumblr, I love them.

“Hurry up, Daryl, we don’t want to be late.” Aaron checked the time on his watch again as he jingled his keys like the noise would make Daryl pick up his pace. 

“Ya could just go without me.” Daryl huffed as he came out of his bedroom, carefully tugging a loose t-shirt on. 

Aaron looked at Daryl’s worn sweatpants and sneakers, not the greatest outfit for a yoga class but it would do. Daryl eyed Aaron form fitted black shorts and tank top under his zipped hoodie. Daryl snorted at the sandals on the man's feet as he collected his keys, wallet and phone. 

“You have been cooped up in this house since you got home from the hospital,” Aaron crossed his arms, “You need to get out and start some rehab on that shoulder.” 

Daryl reached up rubbing his right shoulder, Aaron not missing how he winced a bit with the action. It had been a month since he got shot, a drug raid that turned south. A bullet missing his Kevlar and founding a home in his right shoulder. Rick had felt awful that his partner and best friend got hurt but it wasn’t like it was the first time either of them had been injured in the line of duty. 

Daryl had hated how the Kings County PD had made sure he got plenty of time off work to recover. He still had another eight weeks of paid leave and he knew he would go mad by then. He probably was already half way there since he agreed to this damn yoga idea. 

“Besides,” Aaron grinned as he opened the door for Daryl who rolled his eyes at the gesture, “Eric flaked on me last minute and I hate going alone.” 

Daryl locked his door behind them and got into Aaron’s car, “Yeah he invites me along when he already made plans to help Tara and Denise with some girly shit.” 

Aaron chuckled as he headed into town, “He is helping them come up with a floor plan for their apartment, you know, since he’s an interior designer.” 

Daryl just shrugged and the rest of the ride was in silence until they pulled into the gym parking lot. Aaron smirked as he held out Eric’s yellow yoga mat to Daryl, his own blue one under his arm. Daryl took it with a glare, “Let’s get this over with, asshole.” 

The yoga class was in a private room in the back. Daryl ducked into himself when he spotted some guys from the force on some of the weight benched as they passed. He knew they would understand why he was doing this but they would still give him shit about it. 

The class started at six and they got their just five minutes early, the room already full of people laying out their mats and doing some stretches. 

“Shoes go here.” Aaron kicked his sandals off by the door that had rows of shoes already lined up. 

Daryl shook his head, no one said they had to do this barefoot. Aaron put his hand on his hip, “Eric will kill you if you mess up his mat with dirty shoes. C’mon Daryl, you promised to give this a real shot.” 

Daryl had in fact said that but now he was rethinking this. He needed to get his shoulder back to normal though so he could get back to work, hopefully sooner than later. Daryl grumbled as he kicked off his shoes and socks, “Hate ya.” 

Aaron just grinned as he moved over toward the few free feet of floor and set up his mat, even being kind enough to roll Daryl’s out for him. At six they were all still standing around, no instructor had come in yet. Daryl stood on his mat, he couldn’t really cross his arms but he was cradling his right arm snuggly to his chest. 

“First class?” A bubbly little blonde next to him asked as she shook a bottle full of something green and thick. 

Daryl nodded with a grunt and she beamed at him, “You are going to love it. You’ll love Jesus, trust me.” 

Daryl blinked over at her, “Excuse me?” 

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t know,” She giggled, “Jesus is over this class, he is the best. Right?” 

She had turned to another, older blonde woman who could be her sibling. The older one nodded, “Jesus is amazing.” 

Daryl swallowed as he turned back to Aaron who was doing a few stretches and leaned to hiss at him, “Did ya bring me to yoga or a fuckin’ cult meeting?” 

Aaron looked confused as the door to the room opened and all eyes snapped over, “So sorry I’m late, guys and gals and other pals.” 

Daryl jaw clenched at what came breezing into the room. The guy was clearly a bit shorter than him but so lean. Not skinny, hell no, the defined muscles of his arms and thighs made that description inaccurate. Aaron’s pants were form fitted, this guys were even tighter and the gray material rippled with every step. 

His hair was long, hanging down below his shoulders and the beard on he was sporting was helping some things make sense. His shirt was as tight as his pants and Daryl almost snorted at the large words that covered the front that read, ‘Whiskey & Yoga’. 

Daryl knew it was embarrassing at his age to be so, smitten for lack of a better word, with someone. The guy was clearly some kind of hippy but he carried himself with so much confidence. This Jesus being so attractive was just part of the appeal, not that Daryl would ever act on his thoughts. 

The guy quickly removed his shoes and got his mat set out with a smile, looking around the room. Daryl didn’t know if he made his voice so soothing or if that was just how it was as he spoke to the room, “I hope everyone had a lovely week and let’s jump right in with doing our warm up poses.” 

Daryl startled as without missing a beat everyone around him started moving in unison. Daryl looked over at Aaron who doing the same thing as all the people around him and he almost jumped as words came from in front of him. 

“Hello, you must be new,” Daryl turned to see the instructor in front of him, he was quick and quiet Daryl noted, the guy held his left hand out to him, “I’m Paul but everyone calls me Jesus but it’s your pick.” 

Daryl took Paul’s, not Jesus because even though it was a very accurate nickname didn’t mean he had to like it, hand and shook it, “I’m Daryl.” 

“I dragged him along tonight.” Aaron supplied now stand up straight as the rest of the class keep stretching. 

“I was surprised to see you here without Eric,” Paul grinned as he looked over Daryl with bright blue eyes, “So, Daryl, you have an injury in your shoulder?” 

Daryl uncurled his arms, those quick eyes taking in the stiffness of the joint. Daryl flexed his shoulder a bit, “Just a gunshot wound.” 

Paul blinked at the words but didn’t dwell on them, “Alright, try to follow along as best you can, don’t push it and take your time.” 

Daryl grunted his agreement and Paul went back to the front of the class. Daryl figured this couldn’t be so hard, it was just some bending and shit, he could handle that. 

\------------ 

Paul almost felt bad for the new guy, Daryl, as he tried to keep up with everyone else. Paul made a point to explain through the poses for him but he could see that the bulky man was having trouble. He couldn’t bend every far, his face had a sheen of sweet and there was pink flush to his whiskered cheeks. Paul knew Daryl wasn’t the type of person who usually came to his classes. 

However, Paul knew he needed to be there, that shoulder wound wasn’t as little of a deal that Daryl seemed to think it was. He could see how Daryl didn’t fully extend his arm, his winces tiny but Paul caught them. The class was wrapping up so Paul figured the best pose to end with, especially for Daryl, was downward facing dog. 

Paul left his mat, adjusting a few peoples posture as he went before reaching Daryl. The man wasn’t bent over with the rest of them, instead he was more doubled over trying to catch his breath as he swiped his sweaty bangs out of his face. 

“Last one, Daryl,” Paul smiled as Daryl groaned low in his throat, “I promise this one isn’t that bad and it will do wonders for your shoulder.” 

Daryl huffed as he bent at the waist, his shoulder audibly creaking as he put his hands on the mat. Daryl’s wince was obvious that time and Paul moved without hesitation, his right hand resting on Daryl’s bicep which was so impressively firm under his palm. 

Paul’s left hand ran down Daryl’s back making him straighten it out, he could feel the man flinch at his touch. Daryl’s shirt slipped up a bit as he moved into the correct posture and Paul spotted a few darker patches of skin. He gave no reaction as he tugged Daryl’s shirt back in place and he gently nudged Daryl’s feet apart into the right place. 

“How’s that?” Paul came around to squat next to Daryl’s head, looking at how the older man’s arms trembled just a bit with the pose, “Does it hurt, do you need to stop?” 

Daryl swallowed, “Nah, it’s fine.” 

Paul smiled, “You should do this one at home, it will build your strength back up. Alright everyone, that’s it for today, you can relax now.” 

Daryl went down into his knees, breathing a bit strained as he sat back on his heels. His face was a blotchy mess but Paul couldn’t help but find it adorable. Paul stood up and looked over at Aaron, “I hope that you drag him along again next week.” 

Aaron nodded with a laugh as Daryl flipped him off. 

\-------------------------- 

Daryl had wanted to hate the yoga class but by the next day he could feel how his shoulder already was a bit better. It wasn’t much but he didn’t wake up with it throbbing so that was an improvement. Daryl was a stubborn asshole, not stupid and he knew he needed to get his shoulder back into shape. Hell, he couldn’t even ride his bike because of the injury much less get back to work. 

Rick thought it was great that Daryl was doing some rehab even if it was yoga. Rick had stopped by after his shift, a brown bag with burgers and fries in hand. Telling him about all the cases he was missing made Daryl want to jump back into his uniform as quickly as possible. 

So, when Eric called Daryl and told him ‘something suddenly came up’ and he wondered if Daryl would join Aaron again, Daryl didn’t decline. He had been practicing that dog pose all week and he figured if he learned some more things his shoulder would improve even faster. 

Daryl wouldn’t admit he also might want to go in part because of the person teaching the class. Paul was more than happy to teach Daryl new poses to work on his shoulder, maybe just a touch too close at times but Daryl wasn’t knocking him away. 

Paul gave him his number after the second class, in case Daryl had any questions outside of class time and Daryl had asked him a couple. Maybe they also messaged about non-yoga things but no more than Daryl didn’t with his other friends. 

Daryl didn’t say anything about how for three weeks in a row Eric canceled on yoga and got Daryl to go along with Aaron. The reasons were increasingly ridiculous but Daryl just let him come up with excuses for Daryl to use for being there. 

Daryl wasn’t as flustered by Paul anymore; his heart still pounded a bit but he didn’t forget how to breathe when he was around like he had in the past. Then Paul had to come into class, on time this time, in a too small white tank top and his hair up in tight top knot. 

Daryl nearly swallowed his damn tongue. Paul’s hair was gorgeous, anyone could see that but how it was up off his neck was making Daryl’s chest tight. His long, pale neck on display with fine wisps of hair at the nape curling just a bit. It wasn’t fair that Paul could get even better looking but he went and did it anyway. 

Daryl was sure the man was trying to kill him, even though he was clueless to Daryl embarrassing crush, because at the end of the class someone asked for a harder pose. Paul taught them a new pose almost every week, Daryl was now able to keep up with the rest of the class though he was still about as flexible as rebar. 

Paul hummed as he tapped his chin, a slight sweat on his forehead and his exposed neck. Paul grinned after a moment, “How about the Firefly Pose?” 

Without missing a beat Paul was down on his mat. His hands planted on the floor and with some twisting Daryl didn’t understand his legs were up and calves almost resting on his shoulders. Daryl’s jaw dropped as his ass lifted off the floor and he was stand on his hands. Paul held the pose without losing his grin as a few people clapped and some tried and failed to copy him. 

Daryl’s eyes lingered on Paul’s biceps, how they bulged but were steady under his weight. His legs were spread so far apart that it made Daryl’s groin muscles twinge but Paul was solid as a statue. Daryl’s knees felt weak as Paul easily slipped out of the pose and stood up. 

“That’s it for today, have a good week.” Paul dismissed them. 

Daryl gave Aaron Eric’s yoga mat before putting his shoes back on. Daryl’s heart was still racing as he headed out of the class waving goodbye to Aaron. Daryl paused when someone called his name as he exited the gym. 

“How’s the shoulder?” Paul asked as he caught up with Daryl. 

Paul was always checking up on his injury, more than his doctor even did. Daryl easily lifted his arm, flexing his arm with ease, “It’s getting there.” 

Daryl could have sworn he saw Paul’s eyes linger on his bicep but figured it was wishful thinking. Paul slapped his other shoulder, “Hell yeah, looks tons better.” 

Daryl willed himself not to blush at the touch, “Well, it’s good enough that I can ride again.” 

Paul blinked, face confused until Daryl jerked his thumb in the direction of his bike parked near the door. Paul whistled at the bike, “Is this a Triumph?” 

“Ya know motorcycles?” Daryl cocked an eyebrow because Paul had been right. 

“Use to date a guy that did, picked up a few things I guess,” Paul shrugged as he looked over the black bike, “How did you afford this thing, it’s like ten grand?” 

“Fourteen,” Daryl corrected and Paul whistled again, Daryl took pride in how impressed Paul was, “Got my old man’s life insurance money after he kicked it last year, might have splurged a bit.” 

“Well, sorry about your dad,” Paul said as he ran his hand over the leather of the bikes seat, “But this is damn fine machine.” 

Daryl waved off the condolences, old prick hadn’t been worth them, and moved to straddle his bike, “Never figured a hippy like ya would know a thing about motorcycles.” 

“Hippy?” Paul laughed as he stepped back from Daryl’s bike, “I think you’ll find I’m full of surprises.” 

Daryl watched and Paul tossed his stuff into his car parked just a spot away, he didn’t know what made him lean against his handle bars and smirk, “Will I now, Paul?” 

Paul opened his door with a grinned right back, “Yeah, if you keep coming to class, who knows what all you will learn.” 

Daryl snorted as Paul got into his car and cranked it, rolling down his window as Daryl tugged his helmet on. Daryl started his bike, calling over the rumble of his engine, “Guess we’ll see ‘bout that next week.” 

Daryl didn’t miss how Paul’s grinned slid into a soft smile as he watched Daryl zipped out of the parking lot. Daryl didn’t dwell on the fleeting thought that maybe he wasn’t the only one with a crush in that yoga class. 

\------------------------------- 

Daryl went to the gym a few different times over the next week. Officers didn’t have to pay for a full membership so he figured he would try some of the weight equipment. His shoulder was feeling more and more like normal with each work out. He got there around seven on Tuesday and spotted Paul’s car in the lot. Yoga class was on Thursday, but that didn’t mean Paul couldn’t come other times. 

Daryl didn’t see the younger man out in the open area of the gym on any of the machines. There were a few private rooms, like the one they had the yoga class in but people used them alone fairly often. Daryl hesitated, he didn’t know if Paul would even be happy to see him or wanted to be bothered. He wasn’t a teacher if he was there on his free time and Daryl wasn’t sure he had the right to any of said time. 

He shrugged the thoughts off, he could at least look for him and if he seemed to want to be alone Daryl would leave him be. Two of the private rooms were empty and one was in use and the schedule said it was a beginner's level MMA class. Daryl only glanced in the open door as he walked passed it but froze in his tracks as he could hear the instructors voice. 

Daryl back pedaled to the doorway and took a better look, his jaw dropping a bit as his stomach went into knots. At the head of the class, hair up in a damn ponytail was Paul. The room was full of about twenty people of different sizes following his every word. 

“Okay, partner up, let’s work on high kicks.” Paul’s voice was louder, more authority than when he taught his other class. 

Everyone squared off facing each other, one person held their hand above their head and the other person had to try and kick it. Paul darted around the pairs, fixing a few peoples stances and giving out encouragements. 

“I can’t do it!” One guy seethed and Paul was at his side in a second. 

“Why not, Martinez?” Paul asked the man. 

“Spencer is too damn tall, I can’t reach his hand.” Martinez glares at the much taller man who had slowly lowered his hand. 

“That’s why you are practicing.” Paul was so blunt Daryl snorted along with a few other’s in the class. 

“No way someone could kick that high.” The man crossed his arms and Paul smirked. 

“Spencer, hand up,” Paul took a few steps back and the other man lifted his hand back into the air slightly above his head, “A bit higher, if you would.” 

Spencer’s eyes widened as he put his hand up a few inches higher. Paul took a deep breath then took two large steps and with a slight jump he brought his right leg up and clear over Spencer’s head. The slap of his foot connecting with the man’s hand was loud as Paul twisted and landed evenly on his feet. 

Everyone was completely still, Daryl felt like his knees couldn’t hold him as Paul whirled around to Martinez, “It isn’t about can’t, it’s a matter of not wanting to push yourself. If you don’t want to give your absolute all, this isn’t the class for you. If any of you have a problem with that, I don’t expect to see you next week. Let’s call it a night.” 

Paul didn’t move as the class got their stuff and filed out, Daryl moving out of the way of the door. Martinez ducked his head as he grabbed his bag and left. Paul sighed as the class emptied but jumped as someone spoke, “Ya are slam full of surprises.” 

Paul turned, blinking at Daryl before a smile spread over his sweaty face, “I aim to please.” 

“I’m impressed,” Daryl came into the room as Paul got his bag, “Guess I should’ve figured them muscles didn’t come from drinking wheat grass and some bending.” 

Paul nudged him as he left the room, the older man falling in step beside him, “That may be true but you know you love when I’m bendy.” 

Daryl froze in his tracks at the words and Paul did just a step later, looking back at Daryl with huge eyes like his own words just reached him. Daryl felt like this moment was very important, how he reacted could change everything. Paul was a friendly guy, so if Daryl acted like he took it as a joke the younger man would roll with it. But if he reacted poorly, Paul wouldn’t show he was hurt by it, Daryl knew that. 

What they had, this ease they had with each other would be gone if he did that and Daryl didn’t want that. Daryl wasn’t dense and he knew flirting when it was literally slapping him in the face. Daryl stared back at Paul for far too long before he reached up and scratched at his chin before mumbling, “Didn’t think ya had noticed that.” 

Paul let out a long breath, a tiny smile coming to his lips, “Were you trying to hide it?” 

“Guess not.” Daryl snorted as he started walking again, his work out forgotten as they walked out of the gym. The silence was a bit awkward but not uncomfortable between them. 

Paul tossed his bag in his back seat before turning to Daryl, “Well, I’ll see you in class, right?” 

Daryl nodded and Paul returned the gesture as he moved to climb into his car. Daryl couldn’t let this end like this, it wasn’t a bad turn of events but it was up in the air. Daryl’s hand closed around Paul’s wrist stopping him. Paul turned back to him, not shaking him off as Daryl tugged him away from his car just a step. 

“I will be going back to work soon and might not get to come to class as much,” Daryl saw Paul’s brows furrow at the words and he couldn’t help smiling just a bit at the scrunched-up face, “But I was wondering if ya might want to...maybe...grab a bite or something...sometime?” 

Paul’s lips went a bit loose, a slight drop to his jaw before he snapped it shut. Paul’s face was still work out flushed but he could see how the high arch of his cheekbone went darker. Paul chuckled softly as he sagged just a bit, “Daryl, you are just as full of surprises.” 

Daryl shrugged making Paul smack his chest lightly before his smile came back in full force, “I think that sounds great, I know this great new vegan place.” 

Daryl blinked, Paul said yes but that other part, not so great. Daryl saw Paul bite his lip, very poorly suppressing a laugh. Daryl let his wrist go so he could cross his arms, “Ya ain’t funny, Paul.” 

“You think I’m adorable and you know it,” Paul grinned and Daryl’s flushed face couldn't argue that, “I think burgers would be better, maybe tomorrow?” 

“Now ya speaking my language.” Daryl nodded as Paul pulled his phone out and a few seconds later Daryl’s phone went off in his pocket. 

“Come pick me up around six.” Paul smiled as he turned and opened his car door. 

Daryl nodded, waving a bit as Paul started his car and pulled off. Daryl got his phone out and looked at the address Paul sent him and it sank in that he had a date the next day. He had a date with Paul, badass ninja yogi master. Daryl just might have had to pinch himself before climb into his bike. 

\-------------------- 

Three weeks later Daryl had his first shift back to work. It was the ass crack of dawn when he had to get up but he did it happily. He shaped up his facial hair, he had let it go a bit wild for too long now. His hair had grown out a bit and he got it trimmed back so he could slick it back from his face. His uniform was a bit tight in the shoulders now, not surprising his he had worked out so much along with the yoga to get back up to snuff. 

Daryl grabbed his duty belt from his dresser where it had been for over two months. His gun was at the station locked up in his locker while he had been on medical leave. He had just tightened his belt in place when a rustle came from the bed behind him with a soft, sleepy hum, “Looking good, Officer Friendly.” 

Daryl snorted turning to find Paul had slid over into his pillow, the sheets a tangle around his bare hips as the man smiled up at him. Daryl came over to lean down, brushing Paul’s wrecked hair out of his face, “Only friendly to you, Paul.” 

Paul reached up, running his fingers through Daryl’s hair, fixing an out of place strand or two before bowing up to press his lips to Daryl’s. Daryl kissed him back, just as softly until Paul relaxed back onto the bed, “Have a good first day back, Daryl.” 

Daryl pecked his lips one more time before straitening up but paused at the door, “Ya gonna still be here when I get home?” 

Paul hummed, stretching a bit before smirking up at Daryl, “That’s a surprise.” 

Daryl snorted as he headed out, “Ya and yer surprises, damn hippy.” 

Daryl could hear Paul’s laugh as he left. The only thing that surprised Daryl these days was how he could ever be grateful for being shot. If he hadn’t been Eric would never have schemed to get him into that yoga class. He was surprised that a few months ago he was so unhappy but now, now he had Paul and he couldn’t ask for better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get back into my desus swing folks. Leave a comment I love talking to yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!!
> 
> I am always taking prompts over on tumblr. scramblingminds, ya know.


End file.
